Codename Sailor E!
by Sailor MH
Summary: Chiba Akemi on normaali koulutyttö, mutta eräänä päivänä kaikki muuttuu, kun hän tapaa valkoisen kissan nimeltä Artemis. Akemista tulee Sailor E ja hänen tehtäväkseen tulee suojella Tokiota Dark Kingdomin youmilta. Tarina on valmis.
1. Chapter 1

Iltaisen Tokion kaduilla oli rauhallista ja aurinko oli laskemassa. Tuuli hieman, mutta kadulla kulkeva, tummahiuksinen tyttö tuskin huomasi tuulta, sillä hänellä oli paljon ajateltavaa. Hänen nimensä oli Chiba Akemi ja hän oli 14-vuotias. Hän opiskeli Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hän oli laiha. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero, jonka edessä oli punainen rusetti. Hänen hameensa oli sininen ja hameen helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua ja hän oli palaamassa kotiin.

 _"Kun täytin 14, aloin nähdä unia, jotka eivät tunnu tavallisilta unilta. Luokassa en ehdi pohtia näkemiäni unia, mutta vapaa-ajalla ehdin ajatella näkemiäni unia",_ Akemi ajatteli.

"Minä näin sen ensin!" joku huusi niin kovaa, että tummahiuksinen tyttö säikähti. Hän käänsi katseensa oikealle nähdäkseen kaksi poikaa, jotka näyttivät riitelevän jostain.

Ulkonäön perusteella molemmat pojat olivat ala-asteen ensimmäisellä luokalla. Kummankin pojan iho oli ruskettunut ja he olivat laihoja. Toisella pojalla oli ruskeat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

"Et nähnyt!" huusi vaaleahiuksinen poika, jolla oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja hänen kenkänsä olivat mustat. Kyseisen pojan silmät olivat vihreät.

 _"Ilkimykset!"_ Akemi suuttui, kun hän näki, minkä takia pojat riitelivät. Pojat riitelivät valkoisesta kissasta ja toinen poika veti sitä hännästä ja toinen etu-tassuista. Akemi piti eläimistä. Hän ei voinut sietää eläinrääkkääjiä.

"Jättäkää tuo kissa rauhaan!" Akemi ryntäsi sinne, missä pojat olivat.

"Mitä?!" blondi huusi, ennen kuin ryntäsi säikähtäneenä pakoon toisen pojan seuratessa hänen esimerkkiään pudottaen kissan maahan.

"Kävisivät itsensä kokoisen kimppuun", Akemi sanoi. Hän kumartui alemmas ja laittoi laukkunsa polviensa päälle nostaen kissan syliinsä. "Ei hätää, pikkuinen".

Kissa katsoi tummahiuksista tyttöä uteliaana vihreillä silmillään, ennen kuin alkoi raapia otsassaan olevaa laastaria etu-tassuillaan.

"Etkö pidä otsassasi olevasta laastarista?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana. Hän tarttui laastariin oikealla peukalollaan ja etusormellaan vetäen laastarin kissan otsasta mahdollisimman varovasti, jotta kissaan ei sattuisi. Kun hän oli ottanut laastarin pois, hän huomasi, että kissan otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli:

 _"Miksi kissan otsassa on tuollainen kuvio?"_

Yllättäen kissa hyppäsi Akemin käsistä lähelle pysäköidyn, punaisen auton katolle katsoen häntä edelleen.

"Vaikutat olevan kunnossa. Hyvä", Akemi otti laukun vasempaan käteensä ja nousi täyteen pituuteensa lähtien siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen kotinsa oli. Matkan aikana hän pudotti laastarin lähellä olevan bussipysäkin roskikseen, sillä hän ei tarvinnut sitä.

Lopulta Akemi saapui isolle, harmaalle kerrostalolle, jonka ulko-ovet olivat lasiset ja joissa oli harmaat kahvat. Hän työnsi toisen oven auki sulkien sen perässään mennessään aulaan. Aulan lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Aulan vasemmalle seinälle oli kiinnitetty asukasluettelo, jossa luki kaikkien kerrostalon asukkaiden nimet. Aulan oikealla puolella oli seiniin kiinnitetyt, harmaat postilokerot ja tyttö käveli yhden lokeron eteen. Kyseisen lokeron numero oli 105 ja numeron yläpuolella olevassa, pienessä nimilaatassa luki Chiba Mamoru, Chiba Akemi. Tyttö avasi lokeron ja otti sieltä sanomalehden. Suljettuaan lokeron oven, hän lähti kävelemään yläkertaan lähellä olevia portaita pitkin. Lopulta hän pysähtyi ruskean oven eteen. Oven kahva oli harmaa. Oven vasemmalla puolella olevassa nimilaatassa oli sama numero ja samat nimet kuin nimilaatassa, jonka alapuolella oli ollut se postilokero, josta Akemi oli ottanut sanomalehden.

Sinisilmäinen tyttö otti avaimen hameensa oikeasta taskusta työntäen sen lukkoon avaten ja sulkien oven perässään:

"Isoveli, olen kotona!"

Asunnossa oli hiljaista. Eteisen vasemmalla puolella olevasta kenkätelineestä puuttui yksi kenkäpari ja naulakosta puuttui sininen takki.

 _"Veli taitaa olla koulussa. Vai opiskeleeko hän neljän luokkatoverinsa kanssa?"_ Akemi pohti.

Asunnon lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Eteisen lähellä oli pieni keittiö, jossa oli ruskea pöytä. Pöydän molemmilla puolilla oli kaksi tuolia. Keittiön oikealla puolella oli oviaukko, joka johti olohuoneeseen. Olohuoneen seinällä oli iso, musta taulutelevisio ja olohuoneen keskellä oli vihreä sohva. Sohvan edessä oli ruskea pöytä. Olohuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli kolme ovea. Yksi ovi oli ruskea ja sen vasemmalla puolella oli kaksi, valkoista ovea. Keskimmäisen oven takana oli kylpyhuone. Valkoisen oven takana oli Akemin huone. Ruskean oven takana oli Mamorun huone.

Tyttö laittoi sanomalehden ja avaimen keittiön pöydälle ja suuntasi kulkunsa ovelle, joka oli kylpyhuoneen vasemmalla puolella. Hän työnsi oven auki. Hänen huoneensa lattia oli harmaa, mutta sillä oli valkoinen matto. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi. Vaatekaapin oikealla puolella oli vaaleansininen kirjahylly, jossa oli mangaa ja muita kirjoja. Vaatekaapin vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea lipasto, jonka päällä oli lukulamppu ja sininen herätyskello, sekä hiusharja. Lipaston lähellä oli sänky, jonka päällä oli tummansininen peitto. Sängyssä oli valkoinen lakana ja valkoinen tyyny. Vuoteen takana oli ikkuna, jonka oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli violetit verhot. Vuoteen edessä oli siniset tohvelit. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka edessä oli musta tuoli. Pöydällä oli kyniä ja kirjoja, sekä harmaa, kannettava tietokone ja kuulokkeet. Huoneen valokatkaisija oli pöydän ja valkoisen oven välissä. Huoneen tapetti oli vaaleansininen.

Akemi istui pöydän edessä olevalle tuolille. Sitten hän otti kirjat laukusta ja laittoi laukun pöydälle ryhtyen tekemään läksyjä. Vähän ajan kuluttua hän oli tehnyt läksyt. Hän käveli vuoteen eteen ja istui sille. Hän riisui kengät jaloistaan ja laittoi ne sängyn viereen. Hän asettui makaamaan sängylle sulkien silmänsä:

 _"Ehkä ehdin nukkua vähän, ennen kuin veli palaa kotiin"._ Akemi nukahti melkein heti.

XXXXXX

 _"Prinsessa Chikyū, vaikutat huolestuneelta", joku sanoi Akemin oikealta puolelta ja hän käänsi katseensa kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen tytön, jolla oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset. Tytön hiukset oli kammattu kampaukselle, joka toi mieleen saparot. Tyttö oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tyttö oli laiha. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen kasvojaan ei näkynyt kunnolla._

 _"Joku ei pidä siitä, että sinä ja veljeni rakastuitte toisiinne", Akemi yllättyi siitä, mitä hän sanoi vieraalle tytölle. Hän katseli ympärilleen huomatakseen olevansa huoneessa, joka oli tosi iso. Jopa vuode, jolla Akemi ja vieras tyttö istuivat, oli iso. Vuoteen peitto oli tummansininen, lakana oli vaaleansininen ja tyynykin oli vaaleansininen. Huoneen lattia oli valkoinen, kuten seinätkin. Akemi huomasi, että hän oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen mekkoon ja hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset korkokengät. Kyseinen mekko, korkokengät ja se, että häntä oltiin sanottu prinsessaksi sai hänet punastumaan ja hermostumaan._

 _Huoneen oikealla puolella oli iso peili, jonka vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä ja valkoinen tuoli. Pöydällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Pöydän oikealla puolella oli violetti sermi ja ruskea ovi, joka oli sen verran raollaan, että sen takana oleviin, seiniin kiinnitetyt vaatetangot näkyivät. Vaatetankoihin oli ripustettu henkareita, joissa roikkui värikkäitä mekkoja. Mekkoja oli tosi paljon ja niiden alapuolella olevien hyllyjen päällä oli paljon korkokenkiä. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli lasiovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli siniset verhot. Huoneen etupuolella oli ruskeat pari-ovet, joiden kahva näytti olevan kultaa._

 _"Kuka hän mahtaa olla?" Akemi katsoi vieressään istuvaa tyttöä uteliaana. Vaikka hän ei nähnytkään tytön kasvoja, hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän tunsi tytön._

XXXXXX

Prriiiiig!

Akemi avasi silmänsä ja katsoi lipaston päällä soivaa herätyskelloa:

 _"Kahdeksan illalla. En laittanut herätyskelloa soimaan"._

Tyttö sammutti herätyskellon. Sitten hän laittoi kengät jalkoihinsa:

 _"Menen kävelylle saadakseni muuta ajateltavaa. Olen puhunut veljeni kanssa unista, joita olen nähnyt, mutta hän sanoi niitä vain uniksi. Toisaalta en ole ainoa, joka näkee erikoisia unia. Mamorukin on nähnyt unia, joita hän ajattelee myöhemmin. Hän yrittää olla näyttämättä sitä, mutta huomaan kyllä, jos hänellä on jotain mielessään. Kun olin menossa kouluun tänä aamuna, kuulin Mamorun sanovan, että hän oli nähnyt unta prinsessasta"._

"Minä laitoin herätyskellosi soimaan herättääkseni sinut", hieman matala ääni sanoi huoneen ovelta ja Akemi katsoi kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen valkoisen kissan, jonka otsasta hän oli ottanut laastarin pois. "Meidän pitää puhua".

"S..sinä puhut. Näenkö unta?" Akemi tärisi hermostuneena.

"Et näe unta. Olen etsinyt sinua pitkään, Akemi. Nimeni on Artemis. En ole normaali kissa. Voin puhua kiitos sen, että otit otsallani olevan laastarin pois", kissan otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa ja siitä ilmestyi kultainen säde, joka osui Akemin otsaan. Tytön otsaan ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava, Maapallon symboli ja tytön sängylle ilmestyi pyöreä, sininen rintaneula, jossa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kun kissan otsan symboli lakkasi hohtamasta, Akemin otsan symboli katosi.

"Mikä tämä on?" Akemi poimi sängyllä olevan rintaneulan oikealla kädellään. Häntä hermostutti, mutta uteliaisuus vei voiton.

"Kiinnitä se vaatteisiisi ja sano Moon Power Transform!" kissa sanoi.

"M..Moon Power Transform!" Akemi huusi, kun hän oli kiinnittänyt rintaneulan koulupukunsa rusettiin. Pian hänellä oli yllään valkoinen merimiespuku, jonka hihat ylettivät kyynärpäihin asti. Puvun edessä oli punainen rusetti. Akemin uusi rintaneula oli rusetin keskellä. Hänen kaulassaan oli valkoinen kaulakoru, jossa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Merimiespuvun lisäksi hänellä oli yllään tummansininen minihame, jossa oli punainen raita. Hameen takapuolella, vyötärön kohdalla oli tummansininen rusetti. Tytön jaloissa oli tummansiniset korkokengät, joissa oli nilkkaremmit. Tytön käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät kyynärpäihin asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta oranssit. Tytön kasvoilla oli punainen silmikko ja hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. "Mitä tämä on?!"

"Sinut on valittu suojelemaan tätä planeettaa Dark Kingdomilta ja etsimään Kuun prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Kunnes prinsessa löytyy, sinä saat esittää häntä. Otsassasi oleva symboli on samanlainen kuin prinsessan otsan symboli, mutta sinun otsasi symboli ei ole oikea. Otsasi puolikuu-symboli katoaa, kun oikea prinsessa löytyy. Olet Sailor Senshi, Sailor E", kissa sanoi.

"Sailor E?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä. On muitakin Sailor Senshejä, mutta vielä ei ole aika puhua muista Sensheistä", kissa sanoi ja tytön otsassa oleva symboli alkoi hohtaa ja huone muuttui puutarhaksi, jonka pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Puutarhassa oli harmaa, koristeellinen suihkulähde, joka näytti olevan marmoria. Suihkulähteen takana oli palatsi, jonka seinät olivat vaaleanpunaiset. Palatsin katto oli musta. Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Tuo oli Maapallon palatsi Kin. Asuit siellä, kun olit Maan Prinsessa Chikyū. Maapalloa sanottiin Golden Kingdomiksi", kissa sanoi, kun Akemin huone palasi ennalleen.

"Prinsessa? Minäkö?" Akemi istui vuoteelleen. Hän tärisi hermostuneena.

"Kyllä", kissa katsoi tyttöä arvioiden. _"Hän ei ollut valmis"._

 _"Apua!"_ joku huusi ja Sailor E hermostui. Hän nousi seisomaan samalla, kun hänen rintaneulansa alkoi hohtaa sinisenä.

"Joku on pulassa!" Sailor E sanoi, kun hän ja kissa katosivat huoneesta sinisen energian ympäröiminä. Energian kadottua kaksikko huomasi seisovansa Tokion keskustassa.

Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" tyttö kysyi.

"Senshi-voimasi toivat meidät sinne, missä on ongelmia", kissa sanoi.

Tyttö katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen lähellä olevan kaupan, jonka näyteikkunoiden takana olevilla hyllyillä oli mallinukkeja, joilla oli yllään vaatteita. Liike taisi olla vaatekauppa. Sen ovet olivat auki ja siellä oli jotain, joka hehkui vihreänä. Vaatekaupan ikkunoiden läpi näki helposti, että joku käveli kaupassa.

Sailor Senshiä pelotti, mutta uteliaisuus vei voiton ja hän ryntäsi kaupan ulko-ovien eteen nähdäkseen, että moni nainen oli pyörtynyt liikeen lattialle. Lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät. Liikkeen perällä olevalla pöydällä oli lasiperhonen, joka oli Sailor Senshin kissan kokoinen. Kyseinen lasiperhonen hehkui vihreänä.

Liikkeessä seisoi laiha nainen, jonka iho oli vaaleansininen. Naisen hiukset olivat vihreät ja hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset. Naisen jaloissa oli mustat saappaat ja hänellä oli yllään violetti pusero ja siihen sopiva hame, jonka helma yletti naisen polviin asti.

Eräs nainen istui kaupan lattialla ja nojasi seinää vasten. Kyseinen nainen vapisi ja hän näytti olevan peloissaan. Hän oli laiha, vaaleaihoinen ja ulkonäöstä päätellen hän oli 23-vuotias. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja ruskeat. Naisen silmätkin olivat ruskeat. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat korkokengät ja hänellä oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet kuin vihreähiuksisella naisella. Ruskeahiuksisen naisen vaatteet olivat turkoosit ja niissä olevat, perhosen muotoiset napit hehkuivat vihreinä, kuten lattialla makaavien naisten vaatteissa olevat napit. Naisen oikealla olkapäällä oli ruskea olkalaukku. Nainen näytti kalpealta ja huonovointiselta:

"Apua!"

"Kukaan ei auta sinua. Vaatteissanne olevat napit varastavat energianne tuohon perhosen muotoiseen jalokiveen. Se on syy, jonka takia laitoin nuo napit kaupan vaatteisiin. Suuri hallitsijamme on tyytyväinen, kun annan tuon jalokiven hänelle", vihreähiuksinen nainen sanoi.

"Lopeta!" Sailor E ryntäsi kauppaan vihaisena. Kaikki pelko oli kadonnut ja tilalla oli iso määrä rohkeutta. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä hänen rohkeutensa oli peräisin, mutta hän ei voinut jäädä sivustakatsojan rooliin. Hänen oli tehtävä jotain.

"Kuka olet?!" vihreähiuksinen nainen kysyi.

"Koodinimeni on Sailor E! Olen oikeuden puolustaja!" Sailor E sanoi.

"Ihan vapisen. Olen Batta, Dark Kingdomin youma!" vihreähiuksinen nainen kohotti molemmat kätensä kohti Sailor Senshiä. Youman käsistä lensi esiin mustavalkoisia perhosia, jotka lensivät tyttöä kohti.

Sailor Senshi väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle ja perhoset jäivät kiinni mallinukkejen yllä oleviin vaatteisiin:

 _"Perhoset juuttuivat noihin vaatteisiin? Miten se on mahdollista? Mietin sitä myöhemmin, sillä nyt pitää tuhota tuo jalokivi!"_

Akemin rintaneula alkoi hohtaa sinisenä ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi veitsi, jonka kahva oli sininen ja terä oli kultainen.

"Mitä tuo vahva energia on?!" youma huusi ja sulki silmänsä.

 _"Heilautan veistä",_ Akemi päätti kun hän huomasi, että veitsen terä hehkui sinisenä:

"Earth Lash!"

Veitsestä lensi esiin sininen energia-bumerangi, joka osui jalokiveen. Krits! Jalokivi hajosi palasiksi, ennen kuin muuttui saveksi ja valui lattialle. Veitsikin katosi.

Jalokivessä ollut, vihreä energia siirtyi kaupan asiakkaisiin. Asiakkaiden vaatteissa olevat napitkin katosivat ja näytti siltä, kuin niitä ei olisi ollutkaan.

"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä tuota, Sailor E!" Batta suuttui ja se yritti usuttaa ohjailemansa perhoset Sailor Senshin kimppuun. Kyseiset perhoset eivät kuitenkaan pystyneet liikkumaan, sillä ne olivat juuttuneet vaatteisiin, jotka oli puettu mallinukkejen päälle.

 _"Nyt on tilaisuus hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa!"_ Sailor E päätti ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi sama veitsi, jolla hän oli tuhonnut jalokiven:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Tyttö heitti veitsen youmaa kohti. Veitsi pyöri muuttuen sinisenä hohtavaksi sirkkeliksi, joka osui youman keskivartaloon.

"Gryöö!" youma huusi muuttuen saveksi, joka putosi lattialle. Vaatteisiin tarttuneet perhoset katosivat, kuten Sailor Senshin veitsikin.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Sailor E kysyi naiselta, jolla oli yllään turkoosit vaatteet.

Nainen nyökkäsi ja hän näytti voivan paremmin, toisin kuin muut asiakkaat.

"Haen apua!" Sailor E ryntäsi ulos kaupasta ja meni lähellä olevalle sivukujalle.

"Pärjäsit hyvin. Sinun pitäisi pyytää ensihoitajat vilkaisemaan kaupan asiakkaita", Akemin kissa ryntäsi paikalle. "Palaat ennallesi koskettamalla rintaneulaasi. Kun olet palannut ennallesi, voit pyytää lääkärin tänne rintaneulallasi. Rintaneulasi on suunniteltu sellaiseksi, että voit käyttää sitä ja soittaa lääkärille samalla tavalla, kuin käyttäisit puhelinta. Lopetat puhelun ottamalla kätesi pois rintaneulalta. Puhelu on päällä vain silloin, kun haluat sen olevan päällä".

Akemi nyökkäsi ja kosketti rintaneulaa oikealla kädellään muuttuen siviili-hahmoonsa. Rintaneula hohti jälleen ja Akemi alkoi puhua vilkaisten liikkeen yläpuolella olevaa nimeä, jossa luki kadun osoitekin:

"Iltaa. Olen Chiba Akemi. Olen Tokion Lapis Lazuli-liikkeen lähellä. Kaupan osoite on Azabu-Juuban 7 asuinalue Minato-kuon Azabun alue. Lapis Lazulissa on tapahtunut jotain. Kaupan asiakkaat ovat pyörtyneet kaupan lattialle. Yksi nainen on hereillä. Voisitteko lähettää lääkärin tarkistamaan, ovatko kaupassa olevat asiakkaat kunnossa?"

 _"Hyvä on. Odota siellä. Voit sulkea puhelimen",_ matala ääni sanoi. Äänestä päätellen puhuja oli mies.

"Kiitos", Akemi otti kätensä pois rintaneulalta, joka lakkasi hohtamasta.

"Miksi ne perhoset jäivät kiinni niiden mallinukkejen päällä oleviin vaatteisiin?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi kissalta.

"Huomasin, että niiden perhosten siivissä oli jotain liiman tapaista nestettä, jonka oli ilmeisesti tarkoitus varmistaa, että ne tarttuvat kohteeseensa. Ne olisivat saattaneet _imeä_ energiasi, jos et olisi väistänyt niitä", kissa sanoi.

Akemi tärisi kuvitellen kissan mainitseman asian. Hänen kannattaisi olla varovainen vihollisen takia. Se tuli erittäin selväksi:

 _"Ehkä minun pitäisi tarkkailla tilannetta, ennen kuin taistelen. Veli sanoo, että olen joskus kärsimätön. Hän taisi olla oikeassa. Minun pitäisi harjoitella, ennen seuraavaa taistelua"._


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Sailor E!**_ _Tokion uusi oikeuden puolustaja pelasti vaatekaupan asiakkaat eilen illalla. Kuka uusi sankari mahtaa olla? Kun poliisi ja lehdistö saapuivat paikalle, he haastattelivat erästä liikkeessä ollutta naista, joka oli nähnyt, kun Sailor E saapui paikalle pelastamaan hänet ja muutkin kaupassa olleet naiset. Kyseinen nainen sanoi näin:_

 _"Olin sovittamassa vaatteita, jotka suunnittelin ostavani, kun kaupan perällä oleva iso, perhosen näköinen jalokivi alkoi hohtaa vihreänä. Olin aluksi luullut sitä vihreäksi lasikoristeeksi. Minua alkoi pyörryttää, kuten muitakin, kaupassa olevia asiakkaita. Myyjä oli ainoa, joka näytti voivan hyvin. Hän ei tuntunut edes huomaavan, että asiakkaat voivat huonosti. Yllättäen kaikki asiakkaat pyörtyivät kaupan lattialle. Lopulta minäkin kaaduin polvilleni ja tuntui siltä kuin kaikki, kehossani ollut energia olisi kadonnut. Myyjä virnisti tyytyväisenä. Ihmettelin hänen käytöstään ja yritin pyytää häneltä apua, mutta hän ei ottanut sanojani kuuleviin korviinsa. Hänen tyhjä katseensa rupesi vähitellen pelottamaan ja sitten hänen ulkonäkönsä muuttui tyystin. Hänen ihonsa oli aiemmin ollut vaalea, mutta se muuttui vaaleansiniseksi ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat punaisiksi ja hänen mustat hiuksensa muuttuivat vihreiksi. Yritin paniikin vallassa ryömiä kohti kaupan ovia paetakseni, mutta oloni oli niin voimaton, että pystyin vain nojaamaan seinää vasten. Se olento sanoi laittaneensa vaatekaupan vaatteisiin napit, jotka varastivat kaupan asiakkaiden energian isoon jalokiveen. Kaupan perällä oleva, vihreä lasikoriste oli se jalokivi, josta kaupan omistajaksi naamioitunut hirviö puhui. Se hirviö aikoi antaa kyseisen jalokiven jollekin, jota sanoi Suureksi hallitsijakseen, sillä kaikki varastettu energia kerääntyi kyseiseen jalokiveen. Tuolloin Sailor E ryntäsi kauppaan ja hirviö yritti hyökätä hänen kimppunsa, mutta Sailor E väisteli hyökkäyksiä. Hirviö ohjaili perhosia. Kyseiset perhoset ilmestyivät hirviön käsistä. Sailor E käytti jonkinlaista veistä tuhotakseen kaupan perällä olevan jalokiven. Veitsi hohti ja siitä ilmestyi jonkinlainen bumerangi, joka rikkoi kaupan perällä olevan jalokiven palasiksi. Aloin heti voida paremmin, kun jalokivestä ilmestynyt vihreä valo siirtyi kehooni. Sovittamissani vaatteissa olleet napitkin katosivat. Hirviö yritti jälleen hyökätä, mutta Sailor E heitti veitsensä hirviötä kohti. Kyseinen veitsi hohti sinisenä ja se pyöri kuin sirkkeli, kun se osui hirviöön. Hirviö huusi ja muuttui saveksi, ennen kuin katosi veitsen tavoin. Sailor E sanoi hakevansa apua. Otin hänestä kuvan kännykälläni, kun hän lähti kaupasta hakemaan apua. Otin kuvan, koska Sailor E on sankari ja hän pelasti minut ja muut kaupassa olevat asiakkaat ja halusin muistaa, miltä hän näyttää. Eräs toimittaja halusi vilkaista ottamaani kuvaa tehdäkseen etusivun jutun Sailor E-stä"._

 _"Naisen lausunnon vahvisti liikkeen oikea omistaja, joka löydettiin sidottuna liikkeen takahuoneesta. Hän sanoi, että kun hän oli ollut tarkistamassa myyntiin tulleita vaatteita, hänen kimppuunsa oli hyökännyt hirviö, joka muistutti ulkonäöltään sitä hirviötä, jonka kaupungin uusi sankari tuhosi. Kaupan omistaja sanoi, että kun hirviö oli sitonut hänet, se muutti itsensä liikkeen omistajan kaksoisolennoksi. Liikkeen omistaja sanoi, että hirviö oli muuttanut perhosia vaatteiden napeiksi ja sitten hirviö oli kiinnittänyt mainitut_ _napit_ _vaatteisiin, joita liikkeen omistaja oli ollut tarkistamassa. Mikä se vaatekaupassa ollut hirviö oli ja miksi se halusi energiaa Tokion asukkailta? Chiba Akemi soitti ensihoitajille ollessaan kävelyllä liikkeen lähellä. Hän sanoi soittaneensa ensihoitajille huomattuaan, että kaupan asiakkaat olivat pyörtyneet"._ Sanomalehden etusivulla oli jopa kuva, jossa oli Sailor E. Akemi luki sanomalehteä istuen olohuoneen sohvalla. Hän oli pukeutunut koulupukuunsa. Hän oli äsken palannut koulusta ja hän oli jo tehnyt läksyt.

Mamoru oli vielä koulussa, joten Akemi päätti ajatella ensimmäistä taisteluaan.

 _"Koulussa kaikki puhuivat Sailor E-tapauksesta. Olen imarreltu, mutta miten uutiset leviävät niin nopeasti? Kuka on se_ _Suuri hallitsija,_ _jolle youmat keräävät energiaa? Kun ensihoitajat saapuivat paikalle ja kysyivät minulta, miksi olin ulkona niin myöhään, sanoin olleeni kävelyllä. Sanoin olleeni kävelyllä, sillä en voinut sanoa olevani Sailor E. Jos viholliset saisivat henkilöllisyyteni selville, he voisivat uhata veljeäni. Parempi vain, että Mamoru ei tiedä, että minä olen Sailor E. Kissani meni omille teilleen ennen kuin ensihoitajat saapuivat paikalle",_ Akemi pohti ja laittoi sanomalehden sohvan edessä olevalle pöydälle. Akemi oli hieman harmistunut siitä, että hänen kissansa ei ollut kertonut hänelle juuri mitään Kuun prinsessasta tai Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta.

"Näytät närkästyneeltä", Artemis sanoi hypäten sohvan selkänojalle.

"No sille on syynsä. Et ole kertonut vihollisesta juuri mitään. Etkä ole kertonut muistakaan Sailor Sensheistä. Ja sanoit tehneesi Game Center Crowniin jonkinlaisen komentokeskuksen, mutta et ole näyttänyt sitä minulle", Akemi sanoi turhautuneena siitä, että hänen partnerinsa ei ollut selittänyt tilannetta tarkemmin.

"Voin näyttää komentokeskuksen tänään illalla, jos haluat. Puhutaan siellä tarkemmin mainitsemistasi asioista. Muuten, olen nähnyt vain veljesi, mutta en vanhempiasi", kissa kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Mamoru ja minä menetimme vanhempamme vuosia sitten auto-onnettomuudessa. Hän oli tuolloin 6-vuotias. Minä olin kuulemma 2-vuotias. Veli menetti muistinsa, mutta hänellä oli kuva hänestä, vanhemmistamme ja minusta. Sen kuvan perusteella ensihoitajat päättelivät Mamorun ja minun olevan sisaruksia. Kuvan toisella puolella luki vain Mamorun ja minun etu ja sukunimet. En itsekään muista mitään siitä onnettomuudesta. Eräs nainen, joka sanoi olevansa tätimme huolehti meistä ja kun veljeni täytti 16, muutimme tänne. Olemme asuneet täällä jo kaksi vuotta. Veli opiskelee nyt Moto-Azabu Private High Schoolissa toista vuotta. Hän aikoo tulla lääkäriksi", Akemi sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Kiitos. Muuten, voitko edes kertoa, mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Akemi kysyi. Hän halusi tietää edes jotain aarteesta, jota hän etsi.

"Se on Kuun kuninkaallisen perheen omistama kristalli, jolla on valtavia voimia, mutta jos Dark Kingdom saisi sen haltuunsa, seuraukset olisivat hyvin tuhoisat. Kauan sitten paha voima nimeltä Queen Metalia aivopesi Maapallon ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuun valtakuntaan, Silver Millenniumiin. Hyökkäyksessä Sailor Senshit ja prinsessa kuolivat, kuten Maan prinssi Endymion, joka oli tuolloin veljesi. Veljesi ja sinun neljä henkivartijaa ja sinäkin koitte saman kohtalon kuin prinssi ja Sailor Senshit, sekä Silver Millenniumin prinsessa. Lopulta Kuun kuningatar, Queen Serenity onnistui sinetöimään Queen Metalian pois. Hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa ja hän lähetti minut ja Lunan Maahan etsimään sinua, tytärtään ja muita Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennoueja. Hän nimittäin epäili, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan. Ensimmäisen taistelusi perusteella vaikuttaa siltä, että joku on rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä. Queen Metalia on se _Suuri hallitsija,_ jolle youmat keräävät energiaa. Prinsessa on ainoa, joka voi käyttää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa sinetöidäkseen Queen Metalian pois. Siksi hänet on löydettävä. Prinssistä ja hänen neljästä henkivartijastaan, Shitennouneistakin voisi olla apua, sillä he tulivat hyvin toimeen prinsessan ja Sailor Senshien kanssa. Sinä olit prinssin ja Shitennounien tavoin prinsessan ja Senshien ystävä", valkoinen kissa mainitsi.

"Luna?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

"Luna on kissa, jonka otsassa on sama merkki kuin minunkin otsassani. En tosin tiedä, missä Luna on", valkoinen kissa totesi.

 _"Onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla todellakin niin suuret voimat? Missä se mahtaa olla?"_ sinisilmäinen tyttö pohti.

XXXXXX

"Epäonnistuit varsin näyttävästi, Akumu", sanoi laiha, punahiuksinen nainen, jolla oli yllään sininen mekko. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen jaloissaan oli tummanpunaiset korkokengät. Naisen kaulassa oli valkoisista kivistä tehty kaulakoru ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen päässään oli musta kruunu, jossa oli valkoisia kiviä. Hänen käsissään oli mustat rannekorut. Nainen istui harmaalla valtaistuimella. Hän oli 20-vuotias.

Valtaistuinsalin lattia oli tummaa marmoria ja huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit. Valtaistuimen vasemmalla puolella oli lattiaan kiinnitetty marmorikoroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo.

"Olen pahoillani, Queen Beryl-sama. Suunnitelmani olisi toiminut, jos Sailor E ei olisi häirinnyt youmaani", valtaistuimen edessä seisoi pitkä, vihreähiuksinen nainen. Hän oli vihainen siksi, että hän oli epäonnistunut. Nainen oli 18-vuotias, laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Naisen silmät olivat mustat ja hänen hiuksensa ylettivät hänen niskaansa asti. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut sekä ruskeat saappaat, joissa oli korkeat korot. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat.

"Näin kyseisen tapauksen. Miten aiot hyvittää sen, että epäonnistuit?" punahiuksinen nainen kysyi.

"Minulla on uusi suunnitelma", Akumu kumarsi ja lähti valtaistuinsalista. Käveltyään jonkin aikaa käytävällä hän pysähtyi pyöreän kivipöydän eteen. Kivipöydällä oli harmaata savea. Nainen kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon ilmestyi vihreänä hohtavaa energiaa. "Näyttäydy, youma joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Tuo minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!"

Savesta muodostui Akumun pituinen youma, mutta huoneessa oli niin pimeää, että youman ulkonäöstä ei saanut selvää. Youma kumarsi ja katosi.

XXXXXX

"Täytyy sanoa, että en kuvitellut komentokeskusta tämän näköiseksi", Akemi sanoi katsoen ympärilleen.

Huoneen ympärillä oli valkoisia pylväitä ja seinät olivat tummansiniset ja niillä oli erilaisia hologrammi-kuvia. Huoneen lattiassa oli valkoista ja sinistä, sekä oranssia väriä. Huoneen keskellä oli iso tietokone, jonka edessä oli valkoinen jakkara, jolla Akemin kissa istui. Akemin takana oli läpinäkyvät portaat, jotka näyttivät siltä, että ne oli tehty luodinkestävästä lasista. Huoneeseen pääsi Game Center Crown-pelihallin kautta painamalla pelikoneiden näppäimiä, jonka seurauksena kaksi pelikonetta liukui sivuun paljastaen alapuolellaan olevan salahuoneen sisäänkäynnin.

Akemi ja hänen kissansa olivat tulleet komentokeskukseen illalla, kun liike oli suljettu ja Akemi oli harjoitellut taitojaan jo jonkin aikaa, jotta hän olisi valmis uuteen taisteluun.

"Ei hassumpaa, vaikka itse sanonkin", kissa sanoi. "Kerron sinulle muista Sailor Sensheistä. Sailor Senshit olivat sotureita. Sailor Senshit olivat jopa omien planeettojensa prinsessat. He suojelivat Silver Millenniumia. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter ja Venus olivat Sailor Senshit, jotka määrättiin suojelemaan Prinsessa Serenityä. Heitä sanottiin Inner Sensheiksi. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto ja Saturnus olivat Senshit, jotka suojelivat Silver Millenniumin valtakuntaa etäältä. Heitä sanottiin Outer Sensheiksi ja Sailor Pluto johti heitä. Sailor Venus oli prinsessaa suojelevien Sailor Senshien johtaja. Sailor Venuksen nimi oli Silver Millenniumin aikana Kinsei. Sailor Mercuryn nimi oli Suisei. Sailor Jupiterin nimi oli Mokusei. Sailor Marsin nimi oli Kasei. Sailor Neptunen nimi oli Kaiōsei. Sailor Uranuksen nimi oli Tennōsei. Sailor Pluton nimi oli Meiōsei. Sailor Saturnuksen nimi oli Dosei".

 _"Planeettojen Japanilaiset nimet",_ Akemi ajatteli. "Kiitos selityksestä".

"Ole hyvä. Minä laitoin pelikoneissiin Sailor E-pelin, jotta voisimme opastaa muita Senshejä sen pelin avulla sitten, kun Luna löytää heidät. He saavat omat muodonmuutos-kynänsä, jos he saavat peleissä hyvät pisteet. Se on toinen syy, jonka takia asensin Sailor E-pelin pelikoneisiin", Akemin partneri sanoi.

"Onko Luna tyttöystäväsi?" Akemi kysyi. Hän oli huomannut, että hänen kissansa puhui Lunasta varsin paljon.

"E-ei", Akemin partneri punastui kiusaantuneena.

Akemi hymyili kun hän huomasi kissan punastuvan. Sen ansiosta hän arvasi olevansa oikeassa ajatellessaan sitä, että hänen kissansa piti Lunasta.

Piip piip! Komentokeskuksen hologrammi-kuvat alkoivat vilkkua punaisina ja yhteen kuvaan ilmestyi kuva yökerhosta. Kyseinen rakennus oli Tokion keskustassa. Sen seinät olivat harmaat ja katto oli musta. Sen ovien yläpuolella oli punaisina hohtavat kirjaimet, joissa luki yökerhon nimi:

 _Yakosei kyuden!_

"Mitä tapahtuu?" Akemi kysyi.

Valkoinen kissa paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan:

"Tietokoneella tekemäni analyysin perusteella tuossa yökerhossa on pimeää energiaa. Se vaikuttaa youman tekosilta. Tilanne on tarkistettava!"

"Alaikäisiä ei päästetä yökerhoon. Tarvitsen valeasun, jotta pääsen yökerhoon", Akemi totesi. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hän pääsisi yökerhoon. Häntä harmitti se, että hänellä ei ollut jotain, jolla hän voisi naamioitua. Hänen olisi jotenkin päästävä yökerhoon, sillä jos yökerhossa oli youma, monet ihmiset olisivat vaarassa.

"Järjestän asian", kissa sanoi ja sen otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa. Pöydälle ilmestyi esine, joka näytti siniseltä puuterirasialta, jonka kannessa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. "Tämä on Mask mirror. Sen avulla voit muuttua, millaiseksi haluat muuttua. Tällä voi jopa suorittaa eri hyökkäyksiä".

"Tämän avulla voin siis muuttaa itseni sopivan ikäiseksi, jotta pääsen yökerhoon. Sen valeasun ansiosta en paljastu, vai mitä?" Akemi kysyi poimien puuterirasian oikealla kädellään.

"Kyllä. Nimen omaan. Muutuaksesi sinun tarvitsee sanoa Crescent Moon Power: Transform ja henkilö, joksi haluat muuttua. Yritä sitten olla kärsivällinen", kissa neuvoi painellen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan, minkä seurauksena komentokeskuksen salaovi aukesi.

"Tiedän kyllä. Kiitos", Akemi käveli portaita pitkin ylös ja suuntasi kulkunsa öisen kaupan takaovelle. Hänen rintaneulansa hohti sinisenä, joten hän näki ympärilleen kävellessään pelikoneiden välissä. Lopulta hän livahti myyntitiskin takana olevasta oviaukosta takahuoneeseen, jossa oli työntekijöiden taukohuone. Eräällä pöydällä oli kahvinkeitin ja pöydän ääressä oli pari tuolia. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli vessa ja siivouskomero. Lopulta tyttö pysähtyi takahuoneessa olevalle ulko-ovelle ja hänen rintaneulastaan ilmestyi sininen valo, joka osui oven lukkoon ja ovi aukesi. Akemi työnsi oven auki mahdollisimman hiljaa sulkien sen perässään. Klik. Oven lukosta kuulunut ääni merkitsi sitä, että ovi oli mennyt lukkoon.

Tummahiuksinen tyttö lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa yökerho oli. Katulamput valaisivat öistä katua ja tiellä ajoi pari autoa. Joidenkin kerrostalojen ikkunoissa paloivat vielä valot. Kävellessään hän näki, että erään kaupan näyteikkunan takana olevalle hyllylle oli laitettu Sailor E-nukkeja.

 _"Tosi imartelevaa",_ Akemi hymyili ja meni kauppaan avaten ja sulkien oven perässään. Hän oli saanut ajatuksen katsottuaan kaupan näyteikkunan takana olevalle hyllylle laitettuja nukkeja. _"Ehkä voisin ostaa yhden Sailor E-nuken. Jos minulla olisi Sailor E-nukke, voisin saada isoveljen ajattelemaan, että olen vain Sailor E-fani. Näin Mamoru ei ehkä arvelisi minun olevan Sailor E. Koskaan ei voi olla liian varovainen"._

Akemi ei ollut tyytyväinen siihen, että hänen oli salattava asioita veljeltään, mutta hänen oli suojeltava Mamorua Dark Kingdomin youmilta.

 _"Millainen youma yökerhossa mahtaa olla?"_ Akemi mietti. Häntä jännitti se, millainen yökerhon youma olisi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aloitetaan sitten", Akemi seisoi hämärällä sivukujalla ja piti vasemmassa kädessään Sailor E-nukkea. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa taskuun ja otti sieltä uuden puuterirasiansa ja avasi sen:

"Crescent Moon Power: Transform! Muuta minut 18-vuotiaaksi opiskelijaksi!"

Sininen valo ympäröi Akemin ja valon kadottua hän oli todellakin muuttunut 18-vuotiaaksi opiskelijaksi. Hänellä oli yllään musta nahkatakki, jonka alla oli violetti toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö ja hänen oikealla olkapäällään oli ruskea olkalaukku. Akemin hiukset oli letitetty.

 _"Ei paha",_ Akemi sulki puuterirasian ja laittoi sen housujensa oikeaan taskuun, ennen kuin työnsi nuken olkalaukkuunsa. Laitaessaan nukkea laukkuunsa, hänen sormensa koskettivat jotain. Uteliaana hän veti laukusta esiin mustan lompakon, jossa oli opiskelijakortti. Opiskelijakortissa oli kuva hänen peite-henkilöllisyydestään ja peitenimi oli kuvan vieressä:

 _"Miyano Tsubaki._

 _18-vuotias._

 _Juuban Municipal High School. Toinen oppilasvuosi._

 _Journalismi-opiskelija"._

 _"Toivottavasti valeasuni toimii",_ Akemi otti kortin lompakosta ja käveli yökerhon ovelle, jonka edessä seisoi laiha, 30-vuotias mies. Miehen iho oli ruskettunut ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Hän oli yhtä pitkä kuin Mamoru. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa takki, mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

 _"Onkohan hän yökerhon ovimies?"_ Akemi arveli.

"Näytähän opiskelijakorttisi, tyttö", mies sanoi matalalla äänellään vahvistaen Akemin arvelut miehen työstä.

"Kyllä", Akemi antoi kortin miehelle yrittäen kuulostaa rennolta, vaikka häntä hermostuttikin.

"Älä sitten aiheuta ongelmia", mies vilkaisi korttia ja antoi sen tytölle.

"Ei huolta", Akemi otti kortin takaisin ja laittoi sen lompakkoon. Hän laittoi lompakon laukkuunsa.

Mies astui sivulle ja tyttö käveli kohti yökerhon ulko-ovia. Tyttö avasi ja sulki ovet perässään. Yökerhon lattia oli mustavalkoinen ja seinät olivat harmaat. Akemi lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, josta kuului musiikkia, jotta hän voisi soluttautua yökerhossa olevien ihmisten joukkoon. Kulkiessaan käytävällä hän huomasi, että käytävän vasemmalla puolella oli pari juoma-automaattia ja ilmoitustaulut, joilla oli julisteita. Yhdellä ilmoitustaululla oli jopa Sailor E-julisteita.

 _"Uutiset leviävät tosi nopeasti",_ tyttö pohti ja pysähtyi tanssisalin oviaukolle, josta hän näki koko salin. Salin oviaukon oikealla puolella oli miesten ja naisten-huoneet. Salin lattia oli mustavalkoinen ja oviaukon oikealla puolella, miesten ja naisten-huoneiden lähellä oli pieni pöytä, jonka ääressä oli pari tuolia. Akemi istui kyseisen pöydän ääreen ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen. Salin seinät olivat tummansiniset ja katossa roikkui iso, hopeinen discopallo. Salin vasemmalla puolella oli pitkä pöytä, jonka edessä oli jakkaroita. Kyseisen pöydän takana seisoi laiha, 20-vuotias mies, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Miehen pusero oli valkoinen ja hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut. Miehen kengät olivat harmaat. Hän antoi juomia ihmisille, jotka istuivat pöydän edessä olevilla jakkaroilla. Salin perällä oli pelikoneita ja salin keskellä oli lisää pöytiä, joiden ääressä istuvat ihmiset katsoivat lavalla olevaa yhtyettä. Lavan vieressä oli isot, mustat kaiuttimet ja katossa olevat valonheittimet valaisivat lavalla olevaa yhtyettä sinisillä ja vihreillä värivaloilla.

Lavalla seisova yhtye koostui kolmesta naisesta. Naiset olivat suunnilleen 20-vuotiaan näköisiä ja he olivat laihoja. Heillä oli yllään mustat minihameet ja mustavalkoiset topit. Heidän jaloissaan oli mustat tennarit. Naisten ihot olivat vaaleat ja nainen, joka piti mikrofonia oikeassa kädessään ja lauloi, oli kammannut pitkät, siniset hiuksensa poninhännälle.

Toisen naisen hiukset olivat ruskeat ja hän soitti kitaraa. Hänen hiuksensa ylettivät hänen niskaansa asti.

Kolmannen naisen hiukset olivat punaiset ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Kyseinen nainen soitti kitaraa.

Akemi tuskin kiinnitti huomiota laulun sanoihin, sillä hän etsi katseellaan jotain normaalista poikkeavaa.

Lopulta yhtye lakkasi soittamasta ja katsojat taputtivat.

"Kiitos. Innokkuutenne takia yhtyeemme, Dark 3 esittää bonus-kappaleen nimeltä Voice in the dark", sinihiuksinen nainen ilmoitti ja hänen silmänsä alkoivat hehkua punaisina yhtyeen alkaessa soitaa. Nainen alkoi laulaa:

 _"Voice In the Dark!_  
 _The folia of darkness Steal the bonds of pearls!_  
 _Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Carried by this song,_  
 _The power of darkness echoes_

 _Harmony is nothing but an illusion,_  
 _A deception without a mirror reflection If it'd get entangled in thread of waves,_  
 _It would come to an ebb tide Turn the charm inside hearts into a wicked aphrodisiac,_  
 _And lead astray the weak people_

 _Voice In the Dark!_  
 _The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!_

 _With this whirling refrain..._  
 _Steal the bonds of pearls_

 _Throwing away the "feelings"_  
 _Is a dreaming girl's monologue No scream will reach anyone_

 _Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Carried by this song,_  
 _The power of darkness echoes!_

 _Happy people protected by love,_  
 _Eyes believing in "carrying through" are too bright_

 _Voice In the Dark!_  
 _The black waves and the melody we're playing Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Stop the love and turn it into a formless chain!_

 _Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Now! The beautiful, magnificant show starts Voice In the Dark!_  
 _Carried by this song,_  
 _The power of darkness echoes!_

 _The sad folia of darkness..._  
 _Violently, powerfully, hotly..._  
 _With this whirling refrain..._  
 _The sad folia of darkness..."_

Akemia alkoi huimata ja hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hänen energiansa olisi kadonnut. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja otti vasemmalla kädellään tukea läheisestä seinästä kävellen kohti naisten-huonetta. Hän työnsi oven auki ja sulki sen perässään.

 _"Löysin youman",_ Akemi etsi oikealla kädellään seinässä olevaa valokatkaisijaa. Löydettyään valokatkaisijan hän painoi sitä laittaen vessassa olevan kattolampun päälle. _"Nyt pitäisi pohtia, mitä teen"._

Akemi alkoi voida paremmin, kun hän nojasi naisten-huoneen seinää vasten.

 _"Lienee aika muuttua",_ tyttö laittoi laukussaan olevan nuken oikealla puolella olevalle lavuaarille. Hän oli keksinyt suunnitelman, johon hän tarvitsi kyseistä nukkea.

 _"Äsken oli voimaton olo. Siltäkö sen kaupan asiakkaista tuntui sen jälkeen, kun youma oli varastanut heiltä energiaa?"_ Akemi vilkaisi pikaisesti ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos vessassa olisi joku muukin. Vessassa ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan Akemin lisäksi ketään.

Lattia oli mustavalkoista kaakelia ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli pari ovea, joiden takana vessat olivat. Lavuaarin takana oli iso peili

"Moon Power: Transform!" Akemi sanoi.

Kun Akemi oli muuttunut Sailor E-ksi, hän poimi lavuaarilla olevan nuken oikealla kädellään ja työnsi vessan oven auki vilkaisten ulos varovasti, ennen kuin hän sammutti naisten-huoneen valot painamalla valokatkaisijaa.

Kukaan yleisöstä ei ollut pyörtynyt, mutta jokainen näytti huonovointiselta ja kalpealta. Katossa oleva discopallo hehkui vihreänä.

 _"Nyt tiedän, mihin youma kerää varastamansa energian",_ Sailor E livahti ulos vessasta ja heitti nuken kohti laulajan kättä siten, että tämä pudotti mikrofonin lattialle. Dhak!

"Kuka siellä?!" laulaja katsoi suuntaan, josta nukke oli heitetty samalla, kun nukke putosi lattialle.

"Koodinimeni on Sailor E! Olen oikeuden puolustaja!" Akemi käveli pari askelta eteenpäin ja nosti oikeaa kättään hieman ylemmäs ajatellen veistään, joka ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Sailor E heitti veitsen kohti discopalloa. Veitsi muuttui jälleen sinisenä hohtavaksi sirkkeliksi. Kriks! Discopallo hajosi palasiksi veitsen osuessa siihen ja pallon palaset putosivat lavan eteen. Palloon kerääntynyt energia siirtyi huoneessa oleviin ihmisiin samalla, kun Sailor Senshi nappasi veitsen oikealla kädellään.

"Sailor E?!" joku katsojista huusi uskomatta silmiään.

"Esität kovaa, vai?!" laulajan iho muuttui vaaleansiniseksi ja hänen silmänsä olivat edelleen punaiset. "Olen Uta Dark Kingdomista!"

Kahden muunkin laulajan ulkonäkö muuttui samanlaiseksi, kuin Utan ulkonäkö.

"Iiiiik!" jotkut katsojat huusivat. Vaikka he näyttivät voivan paremmin, he olivat yhä kalpeita.

"Paetkaa!" Sailor E huusi ja heitti veitsensä kohti toista youmaa, joka piti kitaraa. Youma ei ehtinyt reagoida, kun sinisenä hehkuva veitsi osui sen keskivartaloon kadoten.

"Gruooo!" youma muuttui saveksi valuen lattialle samalla, kun yleisö pakeni huoneesta.

Mikrofonia käyttänyt youma muutti oikean kätensä keihääksi ja yritti iskeä sen naamioituneeseen tyttöön, mutta yritykseksi se jäikin, sillä tyttö hyppäsi vasemmalle ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikeaan taskuun ottaen sieltä puuterirasiansa ja avasi sen:

"Earth Powder Cloud!"

Sailor E puhalsi rasiassa olevaa puuteria kohti toista youmaa siten, että valkoinen pilvi ympäröi youman.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" youma huusi uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi.

Akemi laittoi puuterirasiansa takaisin taskuunsa ja veitsi ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä ja hän heitti sen youmaa kohti:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Veitsi hehkui jälleen osuen youmaan!

"Graa!" toinenkin youma muuttui saveksi ja veitsikin katosi.

Akemi käänsi katseensa lavalla seisovaan youmaan.

"Osaat taistella, mutta et voita minua", youma pilkkasi.

"Varohan sanojasi!" Sailor E ryntäsi youmaa kohti ja hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan:

"Sailor E-Kick!"

Dakh! Sailor Senshi potkaisi youmaa ylävartaloon ja youma lensi päin takanaan olevaa seinää valuen lattialle samalla, kun Sailor E laskeutui tanssisalin lattialle.

"Pikkutyttö!" Uta nousi jaloilleen.

"Muistaakseni neuvoin varomaan sanojasi!" Sailor E suuttui siitä, että youma pilkkasi häntä.

Veitsi ilmestyi jälleen tummahiuksisen tytön oikeaan käteen ja hän heitti sen sinne, missä youma oli:

"Earth Boomerang!"

"Iiiiiik!" youma muuttui saveksi, kun veitsi osui siihen. Veitsi katosi jälleen.

 _"Voivatko youmat kloonata itsensä?"_ Sailor E pohti uteliaana samalla, kun hän poimi itsensä näköisen nuken ja käänsi katseensa siihen suuntaan, jossa salin oviaukko oli nähdäkseen eräitä yleisön jäseniä:

"Oletteko kunnossa?"

"Kyllä. Kiitos", eräs tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Tytön hiukset olivat poninhännällä. Tyttö oli laiha ja 19-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Tytöllä oli yllään sininen pusero, mustat housut ja ruskeat nahkasaappaat.

"Hyvä", Sailor E sanoi. Hänen rintaneulansa hohti sinisenä ja hän katosi. Kaikki katsoivat ympärilleen nähdäkseen vilauksen naamioituneesta tytöstä.

XXXXXX

Komentokeskukseen ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava energia, joka muuttui Sailor Senshiksi, jonka silmikko oli punainen.

"Pärjäsit hyvin, Akemi. Harjoittelu on selvästi tuottanut tulosta", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Kiitos. Sanohan, voivatko youmat kloonata itsensä?" Akemi kysyi.

"Riippuu siitä, millaiseksi youma suunnitellaan", kissa totesi.

Akemi hermostui kuulemastaan. Viholliselta saattoi näemmä odottaa mitä tahansa:

 _"Milloin vihollinen hyökkää uudelleen?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Miksi hyökkäätte tänne?!" Akemi huusi monille ihmisille, jotka pitivät käsissään miekkoja ja jotkut pitivät käsissään keihäitä. Ihmiset, joille Akemi puhui, eivät kuitenkaan tuntuneet kuulevan häntä. Jokaisen ihmisen katse oli täynnä vihaa ja heidän silmänsä näyttivät punaisilta. He eivät tuntuneet edes huomaavan Akemia._

 _"Valloitetaan Kuun kuningaskunta! Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on meidän!" jotkut huusivat._

 _"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?!" Akemi katseli hermostuneena ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että hänen takanaan oli valkoinen palatsi. Hän hermostui enemmän, kun hän näki kaikkialla verta, joka valui valkoisella marmorilattialla._

 _Akemilla oli yllään sininen mekko ja hänen jaloissaan oli siniset korkokengät. Katseltuaan jonkin aikaa ympärilleen hän näki kaukana olevan, sinisen planeetan, joka näytti Maapallolta. "Onko tämä paikka Silver Millennium?!"_

 _Akemista tuntui siltä, että joku katsoi häntä vihaisena ja hän käänsi katseensa vasemmalle nähdäkseen laihan naisen, jolla oli pitkät, punaiset hiukset ja vaalea iho. Naisen kasvoja ei näkynyt kunnolla, mutta hänen silmänsä hohtivat punaisina ja niissä näkyi vihaa ja kateutta. Nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Naisen kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa:_

 _"Prinsessa Chikyu! Miksi suojelet Silver Millenniumin prinsessaa?!"_

 _"Silver Millenniumin prinsessa?!" Akemi vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen nähdäkseen takanaan seisovan, vaaleahiuksisen tytön. Tytön pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Tyttö oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Akemin takana seisova tyttö vaikutti pelokkaalta, sillä hän perääntyi hieman. Tytön kasvoja ei nähnyt kunnolla. "Onko hän Prinsessa Serenity?_

 _"Prinsessa, meidän täytyy paeta!" Akemi sanoi tarttuen prinsessan oikeaan käteen. Hänen olisi vietävä prinsessa turvaan, sillä hän oli nähnyt, miten vihaisesti punahiuksinen nainen katsoi prinsessaa. Naisen viha kohdistui selvästi Prinsessa Serenityyn. Akemi ei tiennyt, mistä moinen katkeruus oli peräisin, mutta nyt hän ei voinut miettiä sitä. Hänen täytyi viedä prinsessa turvaan._

 _"Lopettakaa tämä merkityksetön sota!" hieman matala, mutta rohkea ääni huusi ihmisille, jotka aikoivat valloittaa Silver Millenniumin. Paikalle ryntäsi mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja vaalea iho. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

 _"Prinssi! Oletko pettänyt Maan?! Tämä on sinun syytäsi!" punahiuksinen nainen huusi Serenitylle. Punahiuksinen nainen katsoi Serenityä ja näytti tosi vihaiselta. Punahiuksinen nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jota hän kohotti ylemmäs samalla, kun hän juoksi kohti Serenityä. Hän aikoi selvästi iskeä miekkansa Prinsessa Serenityyn. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Naisen yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

 _Akemi kietoi molemmat kätensä Serenityn ympärille valmistautuen suojelemaan prinsessaa hyökkäykseltä. Yllättäen mies, jota oli sanottu prinssiksi ryntäsi Akemin ja Serenityn eteen._

 _"Aaa!" prinssi huusi, kun miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa. Miehen ylävartaloon tuli syvä haava. Miehen haavasta valui verta, jota putosi marmorilattialle._

XXXXXX

"Iiiiiiiik!" Akemi huusi ja nousi istumaan. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän huomasi olevansa omassa huoneessaan ja istuvansa sängyllään. Hänen ihonsa ja hänen yllään oleva, sininen yö-puku olivat hiestä märät.

"Mitä nyt, Akemi?!" sängyn jalkopäädyssä nukkunut Artemis nousi istumaan katsoen tyttöä huolestuneena. Kissa oli herännyt kuultuaan tytön huutavan. Se huolestui enemmän, kun se näki, että tyttö itki.

"Näin painajaista. Ehkä kupillen kaakaota saa minut ajattelemaan jotain muuta", Akemi nousi vuoteesta ja laittoi sängyn vieressä olevat, siniset tohvelit jalkoihinsa.

"Puhutaan unestasi, jos haluat", valkoinen kissa sanoi. _"Ehkä hän rauhoittuu jos puhumme painajaisesta, jonka hän näki"._

"Kiitos", Akemi hymyili samalla, kun hän otti kissan syliinsä.

"Miksi huusit?" joku kysyi oikealta ja tyttö katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Mamorun, jolla oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Mamorun jaloissa oli mustat housut ja samanväriset tohvelit kuin Akemin jaloissa olevat tohvelit. Mamoru näytti huolestuneelta.

Mamorun silmät olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hän oli urheilullinen. Mamoru oli 17-vuotias.

"Näin painajaista. Käyn juomassa kaakaota. Anteeksi, jos herätin sinut, isoveli. Mene takaisin nukkumaan", Akemi sanoi. Hän ei voisi kertoa veljelleen painajaisesta, jonka hän oli nähnyt. Mamoru sanoisi Akemin painajaista pelkäksi uneksi. Mutta se ei ollut mikään normaali uni ja Akemi tiesi sen:

 _"Näinkö unta siitä, kun Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Silver Millenniumiin?"_

"Hyvä on. Voimme puhua näkemästäsi painajaisesta, jos haluat", Mamoru sanoi ja meni takaisin omaan huoneeseensa.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi suunnaten kulkunsa keittiöön.

XXXXXX

"Akumu, epäonnistuit jälleen!" Queen Beryl huusi istuen valtaistuimellaan.

"Olen pahoillani. Sailor E pilasi suunnitelmani. Tämä on jo toinen kerta, kun Sailor E pilasi suunnitelmani", vihreähiuksinen nainen sanoi. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli jälleen epäonnistunut.

"Antakaa minun kerätä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, Queen Beryl-sama", huoneeseen käveli nainen, jolla oli pitkät, valkoiset hiukset, jotkat olivat löysällä poninhännällä. Naisella oli yllään tummansininen takki ja hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Naisen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta.

"Kyofu, arveletko onnistuvasi?" Beryl kysyi.

"Kyllä. Suunnitelmani on laadittu huolellisesti", tummansiniseen takkiin pukeutunut nainen sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Beryl sanoi päättäen antaa Kyofun kokeilla suunnitelmaansa.

XXXXXX

Akemi laittoi valkoisen kupin edessään olevalle pöydälle. Hän istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja hänen kissansa istui hänen vieressään.

"Haluaisitko puhua näkemästäsi painajaisesta?" kissa kysyi.

"Hyvä on. Arvelen, että näin unta siitä, kun Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Silver Millenniumiin. Olin pukeutunut siniseen mekkoon. Näin Prinsessa Serenityn. En kuitenkaan nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Yritin viedä hänet turvaan. Näin prinssinkin, mutta hänenkään kasvojaan ei näkynyt kunnolla. Näin jopa naisen, jolla oli punaiset hiukset. En nähnyt sen punahiuksisen naisen kasvoja kunnolla, mutta näin kuitenkin sen, että hänen silmissään oli vihaa ja kateutta. Hänen vihansa kohdistui selvästi Prinsessa Serenityyn. Sen punahiuksisen naisen silmät hehkuivat punaisina ja hänen yläpuolellaan näkyi energiaa, jossa oli violettia ja mustaa väriä. Siinä energiassa oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Sen energian silmät olivat siniset. Energian suu oli punainen ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Oliko näkemäni energia Queen Metalia?" Akemi kysyi. Tuntui hyvältä puhua jonkun kanssa asioista, joita oli pohtinut.

"Todennäköisesti. Et siis nähnyt kunnolla sen punahiuksisen naisen kasvoja?" valkoinen kissa kysyi uteliaana.

"En. Mutta hänen silmänsä hehkuivat punaisina. Muidenkin Silver Millenniumiin hyökänneiden ihmisten silmät näyttivät punaisilta, mutta sen punahiuksisen naisen silmät hehkuivat punaisina, kuten sanoin. Kuulostaako se punahiuksinen nainen tutulta?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

"Kyllä. Eräs punahiuksinen nainen auttoi Queen Metaliaa aivopesemään Maan ihmiset. Hänen nimensä oli Beryl. Hän oli Maassa asuva noita, joka oli rakastunut Prinssi Endymioniin. Beryl tuli hyvin kateelliseksi ymmärrettyään prinssin rakastuneen Prinsessa Serenityyn. Hän sai selville senkin, että Senshit, jotka suojelivat prinsessaa olivat rakastuneet Shitennouneihin, jotka suojelivat prinssiä ja sinua. Koska Berylin rakkaus prinssiä kohtaan oli yksipuolinen, hän kadehti muiden onnea. Henkilö, johon Berylin kateus ja kauna kohdistuivat oli Prinsessa Serenity. Beryl päätti tuhota Silver Millenniumin tavattuaan Queen Metalian. Queen Metalia _syntyi_ sen seurauksena, että auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta. Queen Metalia saapui Maapallolle meteoriparvessa. Jonkin ajan kuluttua sen jälkeen, kun Metalia oli saapunut Maahan, hän tapasi Berylin. Metalia havaitsi Berylin sydämessä olevan kateuden Prinsessa Serenityä kohtaan. Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen ja arveli saavansa ne haltuunsa usuttamalla Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Silver Millenniumiin, sillä hän tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa. Queen Metalia tarvitsi avustajan, jonka avulla hän voisi aivopestä Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Silver Millenniumiin. Tämän takia Queen Metalia teki Berylistä avustajansa antamalla Berylille voimaa. Beryl suostui auttamaan Queen Metaliaa, sillä hän arveli prinssin rakastuvan häneen, jos hän tappaisi Prinsessa Serenityn ja saisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen. Prinssi, Shitennounit ja sinä olitte ainoat Maan ihmiset, jotka taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan puolella Berylin ja Metalian joukkoja vastaan. Beryl yritti hyökätä sinun ja Prinsessa Serenityn kimppuun, kun yritit viedä prinsessan turvaan. Prinssi suojeli teitä ja Beryl tappoi hänet vahingossa. Prinsessa Serenity murtui rakastettunsa kuolemasta ja teki itsemurhan prinssin miekalla. Sinä olit murheen murtama ja vihainen veljesi ja ystäväsi kuolemasta ja poimit lähelle pudonneen Kuun pyhän miekan ja tapoit Berylin sen avulla. Pian tämän jälkeen Metalia usutti erään Maan ihmisen hyökkäämään kimppuusi ja koit saman kohtalon kuin veljesi. Sinetöityään Metalian pois Queen Serenity toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa ja se tapahtui. Akemi, näkemäsi painajaiset ovat muistojasi ajalta, kun olit Maan prinsessa. Muistosi ovat palaamassa todennäköisesti sen takia, että Senshi-voimasi _heräsivät_ ", kissa sanoi.

"Se taistelu oli siis Berylin kateuden syytä", Akemi sanoi vihaisena. "Muuten, kertoisitko Shitennouneista, jotka suojelivat prinssiä ja minua?"

"Kunzite oli heidän johtajansa. Hän oli puhtauden ja hellyyden ritari. Hän oli rakastunut Sailor Venukseen. Kunziten vastuulla Golden Kingdomin Poihjois-alue. Nephrite oli tiedon ja mukavuuden ritari. Hän oli rakastunut Sailor Jupiteriin. Nephrite valvoi Golden Kingdomin Itä-seutua. Zoisite oli puhdistuksen ja parannuksen ritari ja Golden Kingdomin Etelä-seutu oli hänen valvonnassaan. Hän rakasti Sailor Mercuryä. Jadeite oli harmonian ja kärsivällisyyden ritari ja hän valvoi Golden Kingdomin Länsi-aluetta. Hän rakasti Sailor Marsia", kissa sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Kukahan rikkoi sinetin, jolla Queen Serenity oli sinetöinyt Metalian pois?" Akemi kysyi.

"Sitä en tiedä", kissa sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dark Kingdom ei ole hyökännyt vähään aikaan. Kuin tyyntä myrskyn edellä",_ Akemi harjasi hiuksiaan hiusharjallaan istuen huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Akemi ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään. Toki hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että kaikki oli hyvin. Silti hänellä oli tunne, että jotain oli tekeillä. Viime aikoina ei kuitenkaan ollut tapahtunut mitään normaalista poikkeavaa. Mutta läheisessä kylpylässä oli kadonnut ihmisiä. Kyseisissä tapauksissa oli jotain salaperäistä, sillä kyseisessä kylpylässä katosi aina yksi asiakas, kun asiakkaat olivat lähtemässä kylpylästä kotiin. Kyseisen kylpylän nimi oli Atsui oashisu. Se oli naisten kylpylä ja ennen katoamis-tapauksia se oli ollut Tokion suosituimpia kylpylöitä. Kyseisessä kylpylässä tapahtuneista katoamis-tapauksista puhuttiin koulussa ja uutisissa.

Akemi oli pukeutunut violettiin villapuseroon. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja tummansiniset sukat.

Tummahiuksinen tyttö vilkaisi tietokonettaan, jonka hän oli äsken laittanut päälle nähdäkseen, että hän oli saanut sähköpostia. Hän yllättyi nähdessään, että sähköpostin kirjekuori-kuvake oli sininen ja vastaanottajan kohdalla ei lukenut Chiba Akemi, vaan Sailor E!

 _"Kuka lähetti tuon viestin?"_ Akemi laittoi hiusharjan pöydälle ja painoi tietokoneen _hiiri_ -näppäintä siirrettyään sen _hiiri-nuolen_ kirjekuori-kuvakkeen päälle. Viestissä luki:

 _"Paina tekstin alla näkyvää linkkiä"._

Kyseisen linkin oikealla puolella näkyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli, joka vain lisäsi tytön uteliaisuutta. Hän siirsi _hiiri-nuolen_ kyseisen linkin päälle ja tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva mustasta kissasta, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kissan silmät olivat punaiset. Kuvan taustalla näkyi kometokeskus:

 _"Hei, Akemi-chan. Nimeni on Luna. Sait näemmä lähettämäni viestin",_ kissa sanoi pehmeällä äänellään.

"Hei, Luna. Partnerini onkin maininnut sinut. Onko jotain tapahtunut?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

 _"Niinkin voi sanoa. Olen löytänyt yhden Sailor Senshin. Hän on Sailor Moon. Hänen nimensä on Tsukino Usagi. Hän on sinun ikäisesi. Hän on rakkauden ja oikeuden Senshi. Hän näyttää tältä",_ Luna painoi erästä näppäintä oikealla etu-tassullaan ja tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva 14-vuotiaasta, laihasta tytöstä. Jonka iho oli vaalea. Tytön silmät olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat keltaiset. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku, joka oli Akemin kaapissa.

Tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Usagilla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli kultainen rintaneula, jossa oli sininen, vihreä ja punainen ja keltainen helmi. Hänen minihameensa oli sininen ja hameen takapuolella oli punainen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset, polviin asti ylettävät saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti. Hansikkaat olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha, jossa roikkui kultainen koru, jossa oli punainen, vihreä, sininen ja keltainen helmi. Hänen saparoissaan oli punaiset jalokivet ja hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

"Usagi-chan on samalla luokalla kuin minä", Akemi sanoi tunnistettuaan tytön luokkatoverikseen. "Uutisissa kerrottiin tänä aamuna, että Sailor Moon pelasti Osakan koruliikkeen eilen. Häntä auttoi mies nimeltä Tuxedo Mask".

 _"Kyllä",_ Luna sanoi. _"En luota Tuxedo Maskiin"._

"Epäiletkö, että hän työskentelee Dark Kingdomille?" Akemi kysyi.

 _"En ole varma. Jatkan tutkimuksia",_ Luna sanoi.

"Selvä, Luna", Akemi sanoi.

Luna painoi tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja tietokoneen näyttöruutu, jossa Luna oli näkynyt, muuttui sivuksi _,_ joka se oli ollut ennen kuin Akemi avasi Lunan lähettämän viestin.

Akemi sammutti tietokoneen ryhtyen ajattelemaan Usagia. Usagi oli aurinkoinen tyttö ja Akemi oli pari kertaa harkinnut, millaista olisi olla Usagin ystävä. Hänellä oli tosin ollut viime aikoina paljon tekemistä Sailor E-tehtäviensä kanssa, joten hän ei ollut ehtinyt ystävystyä Usagin kanssa. Toisaalta, nyt kun Usagi oli Senshi, Akemi saattaisi ystävystyä Usagin kanssa. Toki Akemilla oli ystäviä, mutta hän halusi jostain syystä päästä hyviin väleihin Usagin kanssa. Hänestä nimittäin tuntui siltä, että hän tunsi Usagin tosi hyvin. Hän ei vain osannut selittää kyseistä tunnetta.

 _"Jos pääsen hyviin väleihin Usagi-chanin kanssa, toivottavasti hän ei ajattele minua samanlaisena kuin isoveljeäni, jonka kanssa hänellä on ollut pieniä erimielisyyksiä. Hän on tosin pari kertaa punastunut nähtyään veljeni. Onkohan Usagi ihastunut Mamoruun?"_ Akemi ajatteli.

"Akemi, vaikuttaa siltä, että uusi Sailor E-tehtävä odottaa sinua siinä kylpylässä", Artemis tuli tytön huoneeseen.

"Sanohan. Oletko antanut Lunalle jossain vaiheessa sähköposti-osoitteeni ja maininnut hänelle, että minä olen Sailor E?" Akemi kysyi asian, jonka hän oli keksinyt. Vain hänen partnerinsa olisi voinut kertoa Lunalle Akemin salaisuuden.

"Kyllä. Mistä arvasit?" kissa kysyi.

"Puhuin äsken Lunan kanssa tietokoneelleni lähetetyn viestin avulla. Luna lähetti mainitsemani viestin. Milloin Annoit Lunalle sähköposti-osoitteeni?" Akemi närkästyi siitä, että hänen partnerinsa ei kertonut hänelle kaikkea.

"Sillä välin, kun olit koulussa. Älä nyt näytä noin vihaiselta. Aioin kertoa kyseisen asian sinulle tänä iltana", kissa sanoi.

"Hyvä on, mutta voisit olla salaamatta asioita minulta", Akemi sanoi kissalle. "Mennään nyt vilkaisemaan sitä kylpylää".

Akemi nousi seisomaan ja käveli huoneensa ovelle kissan seuratessa. Kulkiessaan olohuoneen ohi, hän näki veljensä ja tämän neljä ystävää puhumassa siellä. Mamorulla oli yllään musta, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat sukat.

Shiratori Katsu oli 18-vuotias mies. Hänen hiuksensa olivat hopean väriset ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti ja hänen silmänsäkin olivat hopean väriset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat sukat. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Useat tytöt olivat kiinnostuneet hänestä, mutta hänellä ei vielä ollut tyttöystävää. Hän oli luonteeltaan sellainen, joka otti asiat vakavasti, mutta hänellä oli huolehtivakin puoli. Hän oli Mamorun paras ystävä ja tuntui ajattelevan Akemia pikkusiskonaan.

Sawamura Haruki oli 17-vuotias ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja vaaleat. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja harmaat sukat. Hänellä oli hyvä huumorintaju.

Kusakabe Nobuyuki oli 18-vuotias ja hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hänen silmänsäkin olivat ruskeat ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja ruskeat sukat.

Fukui Shirou oli 16-vuotias. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli sidottu poninhännälle ja ylettivät hänen alaselkäänsä asti. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän luki mielellään. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen huppari. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat sukat. Hän oli luonteeltaan rauhallinen.

Akemi tuli hyvin toimeen isoveljensä ystävien kanssa.

"Minne olet menossa?" Mamoru kysyi siskoltaan, kun hän huomasi että Akemi käveli olohuoneen ohi.

"Kävelylle", Akemi sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman rennolta.

Mamoru ja muut katsoivat häntä hieman epäillen.

"Miksi katsotte minua noin? Onko kasvoillani jotain?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi hermostuneena. Hän pelkäsi vähän, sillä hän arveli Mamorun ja tämän ystävien epäilevän hänen puuhiaan.

"Ei, mutta olet ollut kiireinen viime aikoina", Mamoru sanoi.

"Sinäkin olet välillä kiireinen. Kaikki on hyvin", Akemi suuntasi kulkunsa asunnon ovelle ja laittoi jalkoihinsa mustat tennarit. Seuraavaksi hän otti avaimet läheisestä naulakosta avaten oven ja sulkien sen itsensä ja kissansa perässä.

"Keitä ne äskeiset miehet olivat?" kissa kysyi Akemilta. Sillä oli tunne, että se tunsi kyseiset miehet.

"Isoveljeni ystäviä ja luokkatovereita", Akemi sanoi.


	6. Chapter 6

Oli myöhäinen ilta, kun Akemi seisoi eräällä sivukujalla katsoen kadun vastakkaisella puolella olevaa kylpylää. Seinät olivat harmaat ja katto oli musta. Kyseisessä kylpylässä oli kaksi kerrosta ja kylpylän nimi luki rakennuksen ulko-ovien yläpuolella. Ulko-ovet oli tehty lasista ja niiden kahvat olivat harmaat.

 _"Voisin livahtaa tuonne valeasussa!"_ Akemi pohti kaivaen Mask mirror-puuterirasiansa housujensa oikeasta taskusta ja avaten sen:

"Crescent Moon Power Transform: Muuta minut pizzalähetiksi!"

Sininen energia ympäröi Akemin ja pian hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut sekä mustat tennarit. Hänen päässään oli punainen hattu, jossa luki:

 _Juba's Pizza._

Tytön vasemmassa kädessä oli ruskea pizzalaatikko ja hänen vasemmalla olkapäällään oli sininen olkalaukku. Pizzalaatikko tuoksui peperonilta, minkä takia tyttö alkoi miettiä, mitä laatikon sisällä oli.

"Toivottavasti valeasusi toimii", Artemis sanoi hypäten tytön laukkuun.

"Testataan", Akemi laittoi puuterirasian olkalaukkuunsa ja käveli esiin kujalta vilkaisten kadun molempiin suuntiin. Autoja ei näkynyt kummassakaan suunnassa, joten hän käveli kadun toiselle puolelle ja työnsi kylpylän oven auki oikealla kädellään.

Aulan lattia oli valkoinen ja siellä oli pari, mustaa sohvaa ja lehtitelineitä. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli vastaanotto-virkailijan pöytä, jonka ääressä istui 23-vuotias nainen, jonka iho oli ruskettunut. Nainen oli laiha ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja ruskeat. Naisen silmätkin olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat sandaalit. Nainen kirjoitti jotain edessään olevan pöydän päällä olevalla tietokoneella istuen mustalla tuolilla.

"Iltaa. Anteeksi, mutta missä työntekijöiden taukohuone on? Eräs kylpylän työntekijä tilasi pizzan. Hän sanoi, että sen voi jättää taukohuoneeseen", Akemi sanoi ensimmäisenä mieleensä juolahtavan ajatuksen.

"Se on toisessa kerroksessa. Ensimmäinen ovi vasemmalla", nainen sanoi.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen nähdäkseen vasemmalla olevat, yläkertaan johtavat portaat, joita pitkin hän lähti kävelemään. Saavuttuaan toiseen kerrokseen hän meni ovelle, jonka vastaanotto-virkailija oli maininnut.

Tyttö työnsi valkoisen oven auki sulkien sen perässään.

Taukohuoneen vasemmalla puolella oli yksi ikkuna. Lattia oli valkoinen ja sillä oli haalistuneen vihreä matto. Seinät olivat siniset ja huoneen keskellä oli kaksi puu-pöytää, joiden ääressä oli pari tuolia. Huoneen oikealla puolella olevalla pöydällä oli kahvinkeitin. Kahvinkeittimen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen jääkappi ja kahvinkeittimen oikealla puollella oli musta mikroaaltouuni. Akemi laittoi pizza-laatikon toiselle pöydälle ja avasi sen huomatakseen, että siellä oli pizza.

 _"Näyttää oikealta",_ tyttö pohti uteliaana.

"Se on oikea pizza, jos sitä mietit. Näin naamiointi on usakottavampi. Valeasusi toimi", kissa sanoi hypäten esiin Akemin laukusta lattialla olevalle matolle pitäen puuterirasiaa suussaan.

"Selvä. Moon Power Transform!" Akemi otti rintaneulansa housujensa vasemmasta taskusta muuttuen Sailor Senshiksi. Kun kissa antoi puuterirasian naamioituneelle tytölle, kyseinen tyttö työnsi oven auki ja sulki sen perässään. Käveltyään jonkin aikaa Sailor E näki seinällä olevan, rakennuksen kartan.

 _"Kylpytilat ovat oikealla parin oven päässä. Kylpytilojen ovi on kolmas ovi oikealla. Kuulemani perusteella katoamis-tapaukset ovat tapahtuneet kylpytiloissa. Katoamis-tapaukset on huomattu vasta aulassa",_ tyttö pohti kävellen eteenpäin.

 _"Iiiiiiik!"_ kylpytilojen suunnalta kuulunut huuto sai tytön hermostumaan ja hän lähti juoksemaan. Saavuttuaan valkoiselle liuku-ovelle hän työnsi sitä vasemmalle nähdäkseen, että pukuhuoneen perällä oli naisia, jotka olivat kietoneet pyyhkeet vartaloidensa ympärille. Naiset olivat painautuneet harmaata kaakeliseinää vasten pelokkaan näköisinä. Naisia oli kolme ja huoneessa oli niin pimeää, että heitä ei nähnyt kunnolla. Kun Akemi katsoi naisia jonkin aikaa, hän tunnisti heidät kadonneiksi naisiksi. Kyseisten naisten kuvat oli nimittäin näytetty uutisissa.

Huoneen etupuolella seisoi nainen, jonka iho oli harmaa. Nainen oli laiha. Naisen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja oranssit ja hänen silmänsä hehkuivat punaisina. Naisella oli yllään musta uimapuku. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit:

"Antakaa energianne Suurelle hallitsijallemme!"

Nainen kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon ilmestyi punainen energia-pallo.

Naisista siirtyi punaista energiaa kyseiseen energia-palloon.

 _"Youma!"_ Akemi kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon hänen veitsensä ilmestyi. Hän heitti veitsensä kohti youmaa:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Veitsi hohti sinisenä kieppuen sirkkelin tavoin osuen youmaan, ennen kuin katosi. "Eeeergh!" Youma huusi veitsen osuessa sen keskivartaloon. Krats! Youma muuttui lasin sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle samalla, kun punainen energia siirtyi kylpylässä oleviin naisiin.

"Sailor E?!" yksi naisista huusi uskomatta silmiään, kun näki kyseisen tytön ovella. Nainen oli muiden tavoin kalpea ja kuulosti sekä uupuneelta, että rauhoittuneelta.

"Sinäkö olet Sailor E?" jostain kuului ivallinen naisen ääni ja huoneeseen ilmestyi nainen, jonka pitkät, valkoiset hiukset olivat löysällä poninhännällä. Naisella oli yllään tummansininen takki ja mustat hansikkaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Naisen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta.

"Kuka olet?" Sailor E kysyi hermostuen vähän.

"Nimeni on Kyofu. Olen yksi Dark Kingdomin neljästä Kuro Shojosta!" Kyofu kohotti oikeaa kättään ja ampui vihreää energiaa kohti Sailor Senshiä. Sailor E hyppäsi oikealle. Hän kaivoi puuterirasiansa hameensa taskusta ja puhalsi siitä puuteria vihollista kohti:

"Earth Powder Cloud!"

"Mitä aiot? Leikkiä piilosta?!" Kyofu pilkkasi, vaikka puuteripilvi esti häntä näkemästä Sailor Senshiä.

"En toki. Ja sinuna en pilkkaisi vastustajaa", Akemi yritti kuulostaa rohkeammalta kuin oikeasti oli. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen vastustajansa osasi ja se pelotti häntä.

Yllättäen pilven seasta lensi esiin lasin sirpaleita.

Akemi väisti hyppäämällä oikealle, mutta yksi sirpale raapaisi hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä haavan, josta valui hieman verta.

"Iiik!" Akemi huusi. Pilven haihduttua hän näki vihollisensa, joka näytti ylimieliseltä.

"Leikkisit nukeilla, pikkutyttö", nainen pilkkasi.

"Ketä sinä sanot pikkutytöksi?!" Akemi huusi vihaisena, kun sininen energia ympäröi hänet ja hän tunsi energian kerääntyvän oikeaan käteensä. Hän kohotti oikeaa kättään ja avasi suunsa:

"Earth Tearing!"

Sininen energia ilmestyi nopeasti tytön kädestä ja osui naiseen.

"Iiiiik!" Kyofu huusi kadoten.

"Hyvin tehty, Sailor E!" valkoinen kissa käveli omistajansa eteen. "Olkapääsi haava pitää sitoa sideharsolla!"

Sailor E tuskin kuuli kissan sanoja, sillä hän oli niin syvällä ajatuksissaan:

 _"Äskeinen hyökkäykseni oli varsin tehokas"._

XXXXXX

"Kyofu epäonnistui, mutta epäilinkin jotain sen tapaista", Akumu hymyili ylimielisenä katsoen tapahtumia valtaistuinsalin kristallipallosta muiden huoneessa olevien henkilöiden tavoin. "Kyofu aliarvioi vastustajansa".

"Jatka energian keräämistä, Akumu", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Toki", Akumu kumarsi.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Usagi-chan löysi eilen uuden Sailor Senshin. Hän on Mizuno Ami. Ami-chan on toinen luokkatoverisi, Akemi-chan. Hän on Sailor Mercury",_ Luna sanoi. Luna oli lähettänyt Akemille viestin, jonka avulla pystyi neuvottelemaan tytön kanssa.

Luna paineli etu-tassuillaan komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä ja Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva 14-vuotiaasta, laihasta tytöstä. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja siniset. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Tytön hame oli sininen ja yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva. Siinä kuvassa Amilla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli sininen rintaneula. Sailor Mercuryn minihame oli sininen ja hameen takapuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli siniset, polviin asti ylttävät saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta siniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli sininen kaulanauha ja hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vaaleansininen jalokivi. Hänen oikeassa korvassaan oli korvakoru, jossa oli yksi, sininen helmi. Hänen vasemmassa korvassaan oli korvakoru, jossa oli kolme sinistä helmeä.

"Ami-chan on fiksu tyttö", Akemi istui tuolillaan. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pyjama, sillä hän menisi kohta nukkumaan.

 _"Kyllä. Tuxedo Mask näyttäytyi jälleen",_ Luna sanoi. Oli ilmiselvää, että Luna epäili Tuxedo Maskin suunnitelmia.

"Ymmärrän, Luna. Sopiiko, että puhumme toiste?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

 _"Selvä",_ Luna paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja keskustelu-viesti katosi Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulta.

Akemi sammutti tietokoneen, nousi tuoliltaan ja suuntasi kulkunsa kohti sänkyään. Hän istuutui vuoteelleen, otti tohvelit jaloistaan ja asettui makuulleen vetäen peiton päälleen. Hän hymyili tyytyväisenä siitä, että uusi Sailor Senshi oli löytynyt. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nukahti melkein heti.

XXXXXX

 _Akemi käveli metsässä. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen pusero ja ruskea, hupullinen viitta. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja ruskeat saappaat. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään lyhtyä._

 _Metsässä oli pimeää ja joidenkin puiden varjot näyttivät varsin pelottavilta. Taivaalla oli useita pilviä ja kalpea täysikuu._

 _"En saisi lähteä palatsista ilman lupaa, mutta minun on selvitettävä, mitä on tekeillä", Akemi käveli eteenpäin. Hän oli seurannut ihmisiä, jotka olivat kävelleet metsään keskellä yötä. Hän oli nähnyt kyseisen asian ollessaan kylällä. Hän lähti välillä palatsialueelta, sillä hän kaipasi joskus pientä maisemanvaihtoa. Kävellessään kylällä hän oli nähnyt monien ihmisten kävelevän metsään. Hän oli tullut uteliaaksi ja hän oli päättänyt selvittää, mitä oli tekeillä._

 _Vähän ajan kuluttua hän näki edessään_ _olevan vuoren, jonka seinämässä oli luola. Ihmiset, joita Akemi oli seurannut, menivät luolaan._

 _"Miksi he menevät tuonne?" Akemi seurasi muita pysyen kuitenkin hieman kaukana muista, jotta muut eivät näkisi häntä. Luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit. Kylmät väreet "juoksivat" tytön selässä ylös ja alas. Vaikka häntä pelotti, hän jatkoi muiden seuraamista. Hänen täytyi selvittää, mitä oli tekeillä._

 _Vähän ajan kuluttua hän pysähtyi ja piiloutui oikealla puolella olevan, ison kiven taakse, jotta muut eivät näkisi häntä. Katsoessaan luolan perälle hän hermostui, sillä hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi. Luolan perällä oli iso, violetin energian värinen olento. Violetin värisen energian seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Siinä oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Punainen suu, siniset silmät, mutta olennon otsassa oleva punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio kiinnitti tytön huomion._

 _"Mikä tuo on?" Akemi ajatteli hermostuneena. Olennon eteen oli kerääntynyt suuri joukko ihmisiä ja olennon edessä seisoi punahiuksinen nainen. Naisen kasvoja ei näkynyt kunnolla, mutta hän oli laiha. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hän oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Naisen kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Nainen näytti 17-vuotiaalta._

 _"Valloitamme Silver Millenniumin ja otamme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun!" nainen huusi._

 _"Kyllä!" luolaan saapuneet ihmiset huusivat._

 _"Tästä on kerrottava isoveljelle ja kenraaleille. Prinsessa Serentyä ja Senshejä on varoitettava. Queen Serenitynkin on hyvä tietää tästä", Akemi lähti luolasta mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta luolassa olevat ihmiset eivät huomaisi häntä. Hänen olisi varoitettava ystäviään._

XXXXXX

"Iiiiiiik!" Akemi nousi istumaan. Hänen vaatteensa olivat hiestä määrät ja hän tärisi ihan kuin häntä olisi palellut.

"Näitkö taas painajaisia?" Artemis ryntäsi huoneeseen katsoen tyttöä huolissaan.

"Kyllä. Näin painajaista siitä, miten Beryl kokosi joukkoja ja puhui aikeistaan valloittaa Silver Millennium ja ottaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Käyn suihkussa. Puhutaan myöhemmin", Akemi laittoi jalkansa sängyn edessä oleviin tohveleihin ja käveli vaatekaapilleen. Hän avasi kaapin oven oikealla kädellään ja otti sieltä valkoisen pyyhkeen vasemmalla kädellään.

"Hyvä on", kissa sanoi.

Akemi sulki kaapin oven ja käveli huoneensa ovelle työntäen sen auki oikealla kädellään suunnaten kulkunsa kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Taasko painajainen?" Mamoru kysyi nojaten seinään. Mamorulla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat sukat

"Kyllä. Käyn suihkussa", Akemi avasi ja sulki kylpyhuoneen oven perässään.

XXXXXX

"Queen Beryl-sama, voitteko kertoa, mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Akumu kysyi.

"Se on kaikenlaisen energian lähde. Sanotaan, että sillä on valtava voima. Henkilö, joka saa sen käsiinsä, tulee koko maailmankaikkeuden hallitsijaksi", Queen Beryl sanoi pitäen oikeassa kädessään pitkää valtikkaa. Valtikan yläpuolella oli punainen jalokivi. "Joka tapauksessa, älä mieti sitä nyt. Tehtäväsi on kerätä energiaa meidän Suurelle halltisijallemme".

"Ymmärrän", Akumu sanoi.

"Olet epäonnistunut jo kahdesti, Akumu", valtaistuinsaliin käveli 18-vuotias nainen. Nainen oli laiha ja hänen hiuksensa olivat violetit ja ylettivät hänen alaselkäänsä asti. Hän oli pukeutunut violettiin takkiin. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja violetit korkokengät. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat violetit.

"Rehentelet vain, Giman!" Akumu huusi vihaisena.

"Jos minä saisin taistella, tilanne olisi erilainen, sillä olisin saanut energiaa meidän Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Giman sanoi.

Dhak! Kaksikko lopetti riitelyn nädäkseen, että Queen Beryl oli iskenyt valtikkansa alapään lattiaan:

"Nyt ei ole aikaa riidellä", Beryl sanoi. "Akumu kerää energiaa meidän Suurelle hallitsijallemme".

"Kiitos, Queen Beryl-sama", Akumu kumarsi ja lähti valtaistuinsalista.

XXXXXX

"Puhuisimmeko nyt siitä painajaisestasi?" valkoinen kissa katsoi omistajaansa, joka makasi peiton alla.

"Näin unta siitä, että olin metsässä. Oli yö. Olin nähnyt joidenkin ihmisten menevän metsään. Seurasin heitä, vaikka minua pelotti. He menivät luolaan. Luolan seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit. Queen Metalia oli luolassa ja hänen edessään seisoi punahiuksinen nainen. Todennäköisesti Beryl. Hän sanoi, paikalla oleville ihmisille, että he valloittavat Silver Millenniumin ja ottavat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Paikalla olevat ihmiset tottelivat Beryliä. Livahdin ulos luolasta palatakseni palatsiin, sillä minun oli kerrottava prinssille ja kenraaleille, mitä olin nähnyt. Aioin varoittaa prinsessaa, Senshejä ja Queen Serenityä. Sitten heräsin. Se unessani näkemäni kokous oli todennäköisesti Berylin järjestämä tilanne, jossa hän keräsi kannattajia itselleen ja Queen Metalialle, eikö?" Akemi kysyi.

"Varmaan", kissa sanoi. "Yritä nyt nukkua".

"Totta. Hyvää yötä", Akemi sanoi kissalle, joka suuntasi kulkunsa tytön huoneessa olevalle tuolille. Kissa otti hyvän asennon ja nukahti tuolille.

 _"Missähän Prinsessa Serenity ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ovat?"_ Akemi ajatteli, ennen kuin nukahti.


	8. Chapter 8

Akemi istui luokassa ruskean pöydän takana olevalla tuolilla muiden oppilaiden tavoin. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku ja hänen laukkunsa roikkui pöydän oikealla puolella olevassa koukussa. Ikkuna oli hänen pöytänsä vasemmalla puolella. Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset katon tavoin. Lattia oli ruskea. Kello oli huoneen ruskean liuku-oven yläpuolella. Ulkona oli aurinkoista ja tuuli vähän.

"Kuulitteko jo, että Sailor E-nukkejen lisäksi elokuvateattereihin tulee Sailor E-elokuva? Kaupoissa myydään Sailor E-mangaa", jotkut oppilaat puhuivat.

Akemi punastui:

 _"Ihan tätä en kyllä osannut odottaa, kun ensimmäinen taistelustani kerrottiin uutisissa"._

Luokan ovi liukui vasemmalle ja sisälle käveli laiha nainen, jonka pitkät hiukset olivat vaaleanruskeat. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki ja hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hän oli Sakurada Haruna, koulun englannin opettaja. Nainen oli suunnilleen 28-vuotias.

Jokainen vilkaisi naista uteliaana, sillä nainen näytti siltä, että hänellä oli asiaa.

"Liikkeellä on rikollinen, joka ajaa moottoripyörällä. Hän aiheutti tänä aamuna Tokion keskustassa 10 auton kolarin ja tönäisi erästä naista niin pahasti, että kyseisen naisen oikea käsi murtui. Moottoripyöräilijä pakeni, ennen kuin poliisi ehti paikalle. Ulkona liikkuminen on kielletty, kunnes rikollinen on saatu kiinni", Sakurada ilmoitti luokalle.

Luokassa alkoi kuulua hermostunutta supinaa. Jännittynyt ilmapiiri oli melkein käsin kosketeltavaa.

 _"Vai sellainen tapaus? Hieman epäilyttävää",_ Akemi ajatteli. Hänellä oli ikävä aavistus tilanteesta. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti vasemmalla puolellaan istuvaan Usagia, joka näytti uteliaalta. Usagi ei tosin huomannut Akemin katsovan häntä.

XXXXXX

"Akumu, miksi laitoit youman aiheuttamaan tuhoa?" Queen Beryl kysyi istuen valtaistuimellaan.

"Kerron suunnitelmani. Kun Sailor E saa tapahtuneen selville, annan hänen tuhota youman ja sitten kohtaan hänet silmästä silmään", Akumu sanoi.

"Akumu, ajattele miten Kyofun kävi, kun hän oli liian itsevarma taidoistaan kohdatessaan Sailor Senshin, joka on tuhonnut youmiasi. Kyofu ylpeili taistelun aikana", huoneeseen käveli nainen, jolla oli yllään keltainen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Naisen käsissä oli mustat hansikkaat ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat ja ne oli kammattu nutturalle hänen päänsä yläpuolelle. Nainen oli vaaleaihoinen, laiha ja 19-vuotias. Naisen silmät olivat keltaiset.

"Ikari", Queen Beryl sanoi naiselle, joka oli kävellyt valtaistuinsaliin. "Olet Kuro Shojojen johtaja, mutta sinun ei olisi pitänyt puuttua keskusteluun".

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama", Ikari kumarsi. "Halusin vain sanoa, että minulla on erityinen suunnitelman Sailor E-tä varten".

"Vai niin? Nyt ei ole sinun vuorosi taistella", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Ikari kumarsi.

XXXXXX

"Akemi, kuulitko siitä moottoripyöräilijästä?" Artemis istui Akemin vuoteella, kun tyttö teki läksyjä.

"Kyllä. Haruna-sensei mainitsi kyseisestä tapauksesta koulussa", Akemi sanoi. "Ehkä Haruna-sensein mainitsema moottoripyöräilijä on joku tavallinen rikollinen, mutta ehkä asia pitäisi tarkistaa".

"Totta", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

Akemi laittoi kirjat sivuun tehtyään läksyt. Hän oli pukeutunut koulupukuunsa ja hänen rintaneulansa oli hänen puseronsa rusetissa:

"Moon Power Transform!"

Sailor Senshin rintaneula alkoi hohtaa sinisenä, kun Akemi oli muuttunut Sailor E-ksi. Tyttö ja kissa katosivat huoneesta sinisen energian ympäröiminä. He ilmestyivät iltaisen Tokion keskustaan eräälle sivukujalle, jolla oli hiljaista.

 _"Teleporttaaminen säästää kengänpohjia. Mamoru on vielä koulussa, joten nyt hän ei ehdi kysellä minulta tekemisistäni. Jos hän saisi salaisuuteni selville, joutuisin arestiin",_ Akemi pohti katsellen ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos hän näkisi jotain epäilyttävää. Lopulta hän näki mustaan puseroon pukeutuneen miehen ajavan ruskealla moottoripyörällä. Miehen jaloissa oli harmaat housut ja mustat kengät. Miehen iho oli ruskettunut. Hänen päässään oli musta kypärä, joten Sailor E ei nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Mies oli urheilullinen. Mies ajoi moottoripyörällään tosi kovaa vauhtia.

Moottoripyöräilijän perässä juoksi mies, jolla oli yllään ruskea takki jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat kengät. Miehen hiukset olivat mustat ja lyhyet. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut ja hän oli urheilullinen. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Miehen takin oikealla puolella oli poliisin virkamerkki. Poliisi katsoi moottoripyöräilijää vihaisena:

"Pysähdy!"

Moottoripyöräilijä ei totellut, vaan kääntyi pyörällään nopeasti ympäri ja ajoi kohti takanaan juoksevaa poliisia.

Poliisi säikähti ja heittäytyi äkkiä vasemmalle.

Moottoripyörällä ajanut mies hyppäsi pyörän kyydistä ja pyörä törmäsi läheisen rakennuksen seinään. Kraks! Pyörä räjähti palasiksi syttyen tuleen.

"Tuo on se uutisissa ollut moottoripyöräilijä!" valkoinen kissa sanoi.

Kun poliisi oli vielä toipumassa tilanteen saamasta käänteestä, tuhoutuneen moottoripyörän omistaja katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki kadun vasemmalla puolella pienen tytön, jolla oli mustat, lyhyet hiukset. Tyttö oli suunnilleen 6-vuotias ja hän oli laiha ja vaaleaihoinen. Hänellä oli yllään punainen villapusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja punaiset kengät. Mies ryntäsi tyttö kohti ja nappasi tämän syliinsä, minkä jälkeen hän työnsi vasemman kätensä housujensa takataskuun vetäen sieltä puukon, jota hän piti tytön kasvojen lähellä.

Poliisi hermostui näkemästään. Hän ei voisi liikkua, sillä jos hän liikkuisi, mies saattaisi satuttaa nappaamaansa tyttöä.

"Äiti!" tyttö itki samalla, kun puukkoa pitelevä mies hohti vihreänä muuttuen youmaksi, jonka iho oli sininen ja silmät olivat punaiset. Youman puukko muuttui miekaksi, joka oli kiinnitetty youman käteen. Youma siirsi vasemman kätensä kauemmas sylissään olevasta lapsesta mulkoillen poliisia.

 _"Kiusaisi itsensä kokoisia!"_ Sailor E suuttui ja hänen veitsensä ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Hän heilautti veistään youmaa kohti:

"Earth Lash!"

Veitsestä ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava energia-bumerangi, joka osui youman miekaksi muuttuneeseen käteen, joka muuttui saveksi ja putosi tielle.

Jokainen katsoi uteliaana vasemmalle, josta bumerangi oli heitetty nähdäkseen Sailor Senshin, jonka kasvoilla oli punainen maski. Veitsi katosi naamioituneen tytön kädestä ja hän hyppäsi youmaa kohti potkaisten tätä kasvoihin. Dhak!

Youma kaatui maahan menettäen otteensa nappaamastaan tytöstä. Sailor E nappasi tytön syliinsä ja hyppäsi vähän matkan päähän youmasta.

"Graaa!" youma muuttui saveksi ja Sailor E laski sylissään olevan tytön maahan.

"Kiitos", tyttö hymyili.

"Ole hyvä", Sailor E hymyili tytölle.

"Tekosi oli varsin uhkarohkea, Sailor E, mutta toimit hyvin", poliisi käveli Sailor Senshin eteen.

"Kiitos", Sailor E hymyili ja hyppäsi läheisen talon katolle ja siltä toiselle jatkaen matkaa sillä tavalla, kunnes saapui puistoon. _"Voitin sen youman varsin helposti. Nyt se otti panttivangin, eikä kerännyt energiaa"._

Yllättäen Sailor Senshistä alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku tuijotti häntä. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen vihreähiuksinen, pitkän naisen. Nainen oli 18-vuotias, laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Naisen silmät olivat mustat ja hänen hiuksensa ylettivät hänen niskaansa asti. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä toppi ja hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut sekä ruskeat saappaat, joissa oli korkeat korot.

"Olet varsin nopea, Sailor E", naisen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi vihreänä hohtavaa energiaa.

"Kuka olet?!" Sailor E kysyi varautuneena.

"Olen Akumu, yksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojoista!" nainen heitti käteensä muodostuneen energia-bumerangin kohti tyttöä.

Akemi väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle.

"Tein sen youman houkutellakseni sinut esiin", Akumu toisti aiemman hyökkäyksensä.

Akemi väisti toisenkin hyökkäyksen.

 _"Hän päätti minut silmästä silmään",_ Akemi pohti ymmärrettyään, miksi youma oli ottanut panttivangin sen sijaan, että keräisi energiaa.

"Sailor E?" tuttu ääni kysyi oikealta ja mainittu tyttö katsoi vastustajansa tavoin kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen Fukui Shiroun. Kyseisellä pojalla oli yllään sininen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen solmio. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanruskeat housut ja mustat kengät. Hänen vasemmassa kädessään oli musta koululaukku. Hän näytti siltä, että hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

 _"Shirou-kun!"_ Akemi ajatteli hermostuneena.

"Hoidan sinut myöhemmin, Sailor E. Nyt otan tuon pojan energian!" Akumu katsoi poikaa ja juoksi tätä kohti.

"Älä!" Akemi oli ryntäsi kohti veljensä ystävää ja kietoi molemmat kätensä tämän ylävartalon ympärille hypäten tämän kanssa sivummalle, mutta Akumu löi Sailor Senshiä vasempaan käsivarteen.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor E huusi, sillä hänen käsivarteensa sattui.

"Sailor E!" Akemin kissa huusi huolissaan. Se oli äsken saapunut puistoon ja nähnyt kyseisen tilanteen.

"Sailor E", Shirou hermostui, kun tyttö vapautti hänet otteestaan.

"Olen kunnossa", Akemi sanoi, vaikka hänen käsivarteensa sattui.

"Taidan sittenkin hoidella sinut ensin, Sailor E!" vihreähiuksinen nainen virnuili ylimielisesti.

"Älä!" Shirou huusi ja käveli tytön eteen. Sailor E oli pelastanut hänet, joten hänen oli varmistettava tytön turvallisuus. Pojan otsaan ilmestyi vihreänä hohtava jalokivi.

 _"Shirou-kun?!"_ Sailor E ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

 _"Mitä tapahtuu?"_ vaaleahiuksinen poika ajatteli uteliaana.

"Mitä?!" Akumu huusi sulkien silmänsä, sillä vihreä jalokivi hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

 _"Yksi Shitennou on löytynyt!"_ Akemin kissa ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Sen otsan symboli hohti ja sen suuhun ilmestyi vihreä kynä, jonka se heitti pojalle. "Shirou-kun!"

Poika vilkaisi suuntaan, josta oli kuullut jonkun huutavan hänen nimeään nähdäkseen vihreän kynän, jonka valkoinen kissa heitti häntä kohti. Hän nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään, jonka seurauksena kynä hohti vihreänä. Pojan laukku putosi maahan, kun vihreä energia ympäröi hänet. Energian kadottua hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Yksi Shitennou, Etelän valvoja Zoisite on löytynyt!" Akemin kissa sanoi.

Zoisite katseli uusia vaatteitaan uskomatta silmiään.

 _"Löysin Zoisiten, tai ehkä hän löysi minut!"_ Sailor E rauhoittui hieman. Kuka olisi uskonut, että hänen veljensä ystävä oli yksi neljästä Shitennounista?

Zoisite kohotti molemmat kätensä kohti vihreähiuksistä naista. Kyseinen liike oli samalla tuttu sekä tuntematon. Hän tunsi uutta energiaa sisällään:

"Scorching Water!"

Pojan käsistä ilmestyi kiehuvan kuumaa vettä, joka osui Akumuun.

"Iiiiiik!" nainen huusi, kun hänen ihonsa alkoi punoittaa veden kuumuuden takia.

"Earth Tearing!" Sailor E kohotti oikeaa kättään, josta ilmestyi tosi nopeasti sinistä energiaa, joka osui Akumuun.

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Akumu katosi.

"Kiitos, Zoisite", Sailor E kääntyi isoveljensä ystävän puoleen.

"Sinä pelastit minut ensin, joten olemme tasoissa", Zoisite sanoi. "Sano kuitenkin, mitä on tekeillä".

"Olet Shitennou ja tehtäväsi on taistella Dark Kingdomia vastaan. Se on minunkin tehtäväni, joten olemme samalla puolella. Sinun lisäksesi on kolme muutakin Shitennounia. Vielä ei ole sopiva hetki puhua asioista tarkemmin", Sailor E sanoi. Hän ei voisi paljastaa Zoisitelle oikeaa henkilöllisyyttään. Ei ainakaan vielä, sillä Zoisite saattaisi kertoa Mamorulle. Mamoru ei olisi tyytyväinen, jos hän tietäisi Akemin olevan Sailor E.

"Tähän täytyy tottua", Zoisite sanoi muuttuen Shirouksi.

"Minullakin kesti jonkin aikaa tottua tähän", Sailor E poimi viereensä kävelleen kissan syliinsä.

Sailor E oli tyytyväinen siihen, että yksi kenraali oli löytynyt.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Löysimme uuden Sailor Senshin. Hänen nimensä on Hino Rei ja hän on Sailor Mars. Hän on sinun ikäisesi, Akemi-chan. Hän opiskelee T-A Academy for Girls-koulussa, joka on tyttökoulu. Näin Tuxedo Maskin, kun löysimme Sailor Marsin",_ Luna sanoi painellen komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan. Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva laihasta, 14-vuotiaasta tytöstä. Tytön hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tytön silmät olivat violetit. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen koulupuku ja ruskea minihame. Tytön jaloissa oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Reillä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli violetti rusetti. Violetin rusetin keskellä oli punainen rintaneula. Sailor Marsin minihame oli punainen ja hameen takapuolella oli punainen rusetti. Sailor Marsin jaloissa oli punaiset korkokengät. Sailor Marsin käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli punaiset, tähden muotoiset korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

"Miten löysitte hänet?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana istuen huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Hän oli lukenut tietokoneelleen tulleita sähköposteja, kun hän oli nähnyt Lunan lähettämän viestin. Rei oli kaunis ja näytti rauhalliselta tytöltä. Akemi halusi tietää, millaiset voimat Sailor Marsilla oli. Hän ei muistanut, millaiset voimat Sailor Sensheillä oli ollut silloin, kun Silver Millennium tuhottiin, joten kyseinen aihe kiinnosti häntä.

 _"Oletko kuullut Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapauksesta?"_ Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Siitä puhuttiin koulussa ja uutisissa. Uutisissa sanottiin, että Sailor Moon ja Sailor Mercury olivat paikalla ja pelastivat ihmiset, jotka oli siepattu sillä bussilla. Sailor Marsinkin mainittiin tuolloin. Silloinko te löysitte Sailor Marsin?" Akemi kysyi, sillä kyseinen tapaus oli ensimmäinen kerta, jolloin Sailor Marsin nimi oli mainittu. Sen takia tuntui erittäin todennäköiseltä, että Sailor Mars oli löydetty tuolloin.

 _"Kyllä. Rei-chan oli yksi siepatuista. Kyseinen tapaus oli Dark Kingdomin tekosia. He yrittivät houkutella Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Mercuryn esiin",_ Luna sanoi. _"Rei-chanin otsaan ilmestyi Mars-planeetan symboli, kun hän yritti estää vihollista hyökkäämästä Usagi-chanin ja Ami-chanin kimppuun. Annoin Rei-chanille muodonmuutos-kynän ja hän muuttui Sailor Marsiksi. Vihollinen yritti hyökätä Rei-chanin kimppuun käyttämällä jäädyttämisen hallitsemiseen kuuluvia voimiaan, mutta Rei-chan pakotti vihollisen pakenemaan käyttämällä tulen hallitsemiseen kuuluvia voimiaan. Sailor Mars on tulen ja intohimon Senshi"._

"Ymmärrän. Sailor Mars hallitsee tulen voimat", Akemi sanoi. Tuolloin Akemi muisti, että hän ei ollut kysynyt Sailor Mercuryn voimista. "Voisitko kertoa, millaiset voimat Sailor Mercuryllä on?"

 _"Toki. Sailor Mercury on veden ja tiedustelun Senshi. Hän hallitsee veden voimat",_ Luna sanoi.

"Aivan kuten Zoisitekin", Akemi sanoi muistettuaan, millaiset voimat Zoisitella oli.

 _"Kyllä. Artemis mainitsi eilen illalla, että löysit Zoisiten. Vihollinen sattutti sinua, kun löysit Zoisiten. Miten kätesi voi?"_ Luna kysyi kuulostaen huolestuneelta.

"Käteni on kunnossa", Akemi sanoi.

 _"Hyvä. Halusin kertoa sinulle erään toisenkin asian. Uutisissa mainittiin, että Prinsessa D on tullut Tokioon. Hänellä on kuulemma salainen aarre",_ Luna sanoi. _"Prinsessa D aikoo näyttää hallussaan olevan aarteen tänä iltana pidettävissä juhlissa. Kyseiset juhlat ovat Tokion keskellä olevassa kartanossa"._

"Voisiko se salainen aarre olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana.

 _"Tarkistan asian muiden Senshien kanssa ja ilmoitan sinulle myöhemmin",_ Luna sanoi.

"Miksi minä en saa osallistua tähän tehtävään?" Akemi kysyi närkästyneenä. Eikö Luna halunnut hänen osallistuvan tähän tehtävään?

 _"Anteeksi, mutta Dark Kingdom voi hyökätä juhlapaikalle, tai Tokioon. Akemi-chan, tiedät, että Dark Kingdom etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Jonkun on pidettävä silmällä kaupungin tilannetta sillä välin, kun muut Senshit tarkkailevat prinsessaa. Tuxedo Maskiakin pitää varoa",_ Luna sanoi.

"Ymmärrän Luna", Akemi sanoi. Häntä harmitti se, että hän ei saanut mennä juhliin. Hän olisi halunnut mennä juhliin ja tavata muut Sailor Senshit. Luna oli kuitenkin oikeassa, sillä jonkun oli tarkkailtava kaupungin tilannetta.

Akemi oli pukeutunut siniseen puseroon. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat sukat.

XXXXXXX

"Ikari, mainitsit aiemmin, että sinulla on erityinen suunnitelma Sailor E-tä varten. Kerro suunnitelmasi", Queen Beryl sanoi edessään seisovalle naiselle istuessaan valtaistuimella.

"Toki. Lähetän youmia aiheuttamaan tuhoa ja taistelemaan Sailor E-tä vastaan, ennen kuin kohtaan hänet itse. Aloitan tänään", Ikari sanoi itsevarmana. Hän oli suunnitellut kaiken viimeistä piirtoa myöten.

"Minä haluan taistella Sailor E-tä vastaan", Giman sanoi vihaisena siitä, että hän ei saanut taistella.

"Minulla on sinulle toinen tehtävä, Giman", Queen Beryl sanoi. "Haluan sinun selvittävän, mikä Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva salainen aarre on. Se voisi hyvinkin olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou".

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama", Giman kumarsi ja lähti huoneesta.

XXXXXX

"Toistaiseksi ei näy mitään normaalista poikkeavaa", Sailor E ja Artemis seisoivat erään kerrostalon katolla samalla, kun taivaalla loistava, kalpea täysikuu ja tähdet valaisivat taivasta.

"Akemi, tiedän varsin hyvin, että olet vihainen, koska et päässyt puhumaan muille Sensheille. Tehtäväsi on kuitenkin tärkeä, sillä tällä tavalla pidämme Silver Millenniumin prinsessan turvassa siihen asti, kunnes löydämme hänet", kissa sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Olen vain jo jonkin aikaa halunnut ystävystyä Usagi-chanin kanssa, mutta olen ollut kiireinen", Akemi sanoi. Se, että Akemi oli ollut kiireinen oli totta. Hän aikoi ryhtyä kirjailijaksi ja hän opiskeli ahkerasti, jotta hänen unelmansa toteutuisi. Ja nyt hän oli Sailor E, minkä takia hän oli entistäkin kiireisempi.

"Miksi elokuvateatterin suunnalta kuuluu tuollainen meteli?" valkoinen kissa sanoi uteliaana, sillä keskustassa olevan elokuvateatterin suunnalta kuului monien ihmisten huutoja.

"Käydään katsomassa", Akemi ja kissa hyppäsivät katolta toiselle, kunnes saapuivat elokuvateatterille nähdäkseen, että siellä oli kaksi jengiä, jotka tappelivat keskenään.

 _"Tappelu!"_ Akemi pohti, mutta hän hermostui nähdessään, kuka oli saanut selkäänsä jengiläisiltä, sillä hieman sivummalla, elokuvatetterin seinää vasten nojasi tuttu poika, jolla oli lyhyet, vaaleat hiukset. _"Haruki-kun!"_

Harukilla oli yllään musta nahkatakki, ja takin alla oli valkoinen pusero. Pojan jaloissa oli farkut ja mustat tennarit. Hänen vasen silmänsä oli mustana ja hänen alahuulensa vasen kulma oli halki ja siitä vuoti verta. Hänen vaatteensa olivat revenneet joistain kohdista, ja ne olivat hieman likaisetkin.

 _"Haruki-kun ei ole sellainen, joka haastaa riitaa. Miten hän joutui tuohon tilanteeseen?"_ Sailor E oli huolissaan. Kyseinen poika oli usein saanut hänet nauramaan kertomalla huvittavia vitsejä ja hän oli Akemin ja Mamorun ystävä. Akemi ei pitänyt siitä, että muut kävivät joukolla toisten kimppuun. Hän aikoi puuttua tilanteeseen. Hän hyppäsi Harukin eteen ja kääntyi paikalla olevan joukkion puoleen:

"Nyt lopetatte!"

"Kuka siellä?!" pitkään, mustaan takkiin pukeutunut nainen huusi joukkion keskeltä. Naisen jaloissa oli farkut ja mustat nahkasaappaat. Naisen takin alla oli harmaa toppi. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat ja ylettivät hänen alaselkäänsä asti. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hän oli laiha. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat ja hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta.

Kaikilla tappelijoilla oli yllään nahkatakit, joiden alla oli harmaat puserot. Heidän jaloissaan farkut ja mustat kengät.

"Koodinimeni on Sailor E! Olen oikeuden puolustaja!" Sailor E huusi.

"Sailor E?!" Haruki kysyi uteliaana.

"Miten jouduit tähän tilanteeseen?" Sailor E kysyi takanaan olevalta pojalta.

"Olin menossa kotiin elokuvateatterista, kun näin heidän tappelevan. He näkivät minut ja kävivät kimppuuni ja rikkoivat kännykkäni, jotta en soittaisi poliisille", Haruki sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Sailor E nyökkäsi.

"Sailor E, olen Suibo Dark Kingdomista!" mustaan takkiin pukeutunut nainen sanoi. Naisen iho muuttui vaaleanvihreäksi ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat punaisiksi. "Kimppuun!"

Naisen ympärillä olevien ihmisten silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi ja he ryntäsivät sinne, missä Akemi oli. He aikoivat käydä tytön kimppuun.

"Scorching Water!" joku huusi vasemmalta, josta lensi tosi nopeasti iso aalto kuumaa vettä, joka työnsi tummahiuksista tyttöä kohti rynnänneet ihmiset sivuun.

Sailor E ja Haruki katsoivat suuntaan, josta aalto oli ilmestynyt nähdäkseen Zoisiten.

"Miten arvasit, että täällä on ongelmia?!" Akemi kysyi.

"Näin sinun ryntäävän tänne, kun olin menossa kirjastoon. Arvelin, että jotain oli tekeillä, joten seurasin sinua", Zoisite ryntäsi tytön eteen. Hän näytti uteliaalta.

"Kiitos. Voisitko huolehtia hänestä?" Akemi vilkaisi takanaan olevaa poikaa.

"Haruki-kun?" Zoisite kysyi uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun hän asetti oikean kätensä sinisilmäisen pojan olkapäälle.

"Ne äskeiset tappelijat kävivät Harukin kimppuun", Akemi selitti lyhyesti ja ryntäsi youmaa kohti potkaisten tätä ylävartaloon. Dhak! Youma kaatui taaksepäin, mutta nousi jaloilleen. Sen oikea käsi muuttui miekaksi.

 _"Lienee aika käyttää veistäni!"_ Akemi ajatteli hypäten kauemmas youmasta. Sailor Senshin ase ilmestyi hänen käteensä hohtaen sinisenä:

"Earth Lash!"

Sailor E heilautti veistään, josta ilmestyi sininen energia-bumerangi, joka osui youman oikeaan käteen. Zhak! Youman oikea käsi muuttui puiden lehdiksi, jotka putosivat maahan.

"Esitätkö kovaa?!" youma karjui raivoissaan ja kohotti vasenta kätään, josta ilmestyi vihreää energiaa. Youma yritti osua tyttöön.

Sailor Senshi hyppäsi vasemmalle väistäen hyökkäyksen, joka osui lähellä pysäköityyn, vihreään autoon. Kraks! Kyseinen auto kaatui tielle.

"Anna Sailor E-n olla!" Haruki huusi, kun Sailor E laskeutui kaadetun auton eteen. Sailor E vaikutti jostain syystä tosi tutulta, vaikka Haruki ei ymmärtänyt, mistä se johtui. Hän oli välillä pohtinut, kuka Sailor E oli. Itse asiassa, hän oli puhunut siitä Mamorun ja muiden ystäviensä kanssa. Monet muutkin olivat keskustelleet naamioituneen tytön salaisesta henkilöllisyydestä. Haruki ei pitänyt sellaisista, jotka kävivät pienempiensä kimppuun. Hänen otsaansa ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava jalokivi. Hän vilkaisi otsaansa uteliaana.

 _"Toinen Shitennou!"_ valkoisen kissan otsan symboli alkoi hehkua ja sen suuhun ilmestyi sininen kynä, jonka se heitti Harukille:

"Haruki-kun!"

Haruki katsoi vasemmalle, josta joku oli huutanut hänelle nähdäkseen sinisen kynän, jonka valkoinen kissa heitti hänelle. Hän nappasi sen oikealla kädellään ja se alkoi hohtaa. Pian Harukin ylle ilmestyi harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

 _"Jadeite, Lännen valvoja on löytynyt",_ valkoinen kissa ajatteli samalla, kun Jadeite katsoi uusia vaatteitaan näyttäen uteliaalta.

Zoisitekin näytti siltä, että hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

 _"Onko Haruki-kun Shitennou?!"_ Sailor E ajatteli uteliaana heittäen veitsensä kohti youmaa:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Veitsi muuttui sinisenä hohtavaksi sirkkeliksi, joka osui youman vasempaan kylkeen, sillä tämä ehti hypätä vasemmalle. Zhah! Veitsi katosi ja youma mulkoili tyttöä vihaisena.

"Flame Swirling!" Jadeite nosti molemmat kätensä kohti youmaa, sillä hänen käsiinsä tuntui kerääntyvän energiaa. Hänen käsistään ilmestyi pakettiauton kokoiset liekit, jotka osuivat youmaan.

"Kuumaa!" youma huusi, kun se hyppäsi pois liekeistä. Youman iho oli palanut joistain kohdista.

Sailor E kohotti oikeaa kättään:

"Earth Tearing!"

Naamioituneen tytön kädestä ilmestyi nopeasti sinistä energiaa, joka osui youmaan. Zhah! Youma muuttui puiden lehdiksi, jotka putosivat maahan.

"Voisitteko selittää, mitä on tekeillä?" Jadeite kysyi Sailor Senshiltä ja Zoisitelta.

"Sinä olet Jadeite. Olet Shitennou, jonka tehtävänä on taistella Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Sailor E sanoi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että hän oli löytänyt toisen kenraalin, mutta samalla hän ajatteli, miten muiden Sailor Senshien tehtävä sujui.


	10. Chapter 10

"Se Prinsessa D-n salainen aarre ei siis ollutkaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Akemi sanoi Lunalle istuessaan pöytänsä edessä olevalla tuolilla. Luna oli lähettänyt Akemille uuden viestin, jonka avulla Akemi ja Luna puhuivat Prinsessa D-n juhlien tapahtumista.

Akemilla oli yllään violetti huppari. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja tummansiniset sukat.

 _"Aivan. Näimme kaksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojoa. Toinen heistä otti Prinsessa D-n hallintaansa siirtämällä youman prinsessan sisälle. Sailor Moon tuhosi Prinsessa D-n sisälle siirretyn youman uuden tiaransa voimalla. Hän nimittäin menetti ensimmäisen tiaransa sinä päivänä, kun löysimme Sailor Marsin. Myöhemmin Tuxedo Mask sanoi minulle, että hän etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, Akemi-chan. Artemis mainitsi, että löysit toisen kenraalin, Jadeiten",_ Luna sanoi.

Akemi nyökkäsi.

"Muuten, onko viime aikoina tapahtunut jotain? Akemi kysyi. Häntä kiinnosti se, millainen kaupungin tilanne oli.

 _"Eräässä kaupassa, jossa myydään morsiuspukuja, on kadonnut ihmisiä. Joidenkin naisten sulhaset ovat kadonneet. Kaupungilla liikkuu huhuja morsiuspukuun pukeutuneesta aaveesta, joka sieppaa miehiä",_ Luna sanoi.

"Kuulin siitä tänään, kun olin koulussa", tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Lunan mainitseman asian takana saattoi olla jotain hyvin synkkää. "Muuten, luokalleni tuli uusi siirto-oppilas nimeltä Kino Makoto. Muut oppilaat tuntuvat pelkäävän häntä. Hänet kuulemma erotettiin edellisestä koulustaan sen takia, että hän oli tapellut toisen oppilaan kanssa".

Kino Makoto oli muita oppilaita pidempi. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän käytti vaaleanpunaisia ruusu-korvakoruja. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Hän käytti vanhaa koulupukuaan, sillä Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin koulupuvut olivat hänelle liian pienet. Makoton käyttämä koulupuku oli valkoinen pusero, ruskea hame ja ruskeat kengät.

 _"Näin Mako-chanin aiemmin. Usagi-chan on ystävystynyt hänen kanssaan. Hän vaikuttaa kiltiltä tytöltä. Sailor Moon, Mercury ja Mars tutkivat aavetta koskevia huhuja. Sinun on parempi jatkaa kahden muun kenraalin etsimistä",_ Luna sanoi.

"Selvä, Luna", Akemia harmitti se, että hän ei vieläkään saanut taistella muiden Senshien rinnalla. Toisaalta hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että jonkun oli turvattava muiden Senshien selusta etäältä.

XXXXXX

"Ikari, miten suunnitelmasi edistyy?" Queen Beryl kysyi istuen valtaistuimellaan.

"Toinen vaihe alkaa tänään. Sanon sitä Operaatio Pimennykseksi", Ikari sanoi.

XXXXXX

Sailor E ja valkoinen kissa hyppivät katolta toiselle tarkkaillen kaupunkia. Kaikki näytti olevan hyvin.

Akemi pysähtyi erään ostoskeskuksen katolle ja vilkaisi taivaalla olevaa, kalpeana hohtavaa kuuta.

 _"Prinsessa Serenity on löydettävä. Missä hän mahtaa olla?"_ Sailor E pohti.

"Akemi, katso!" valkoinen kissa huusi katsoen vasemmalle.

Tyttö katsoi kyseiseen suuntaan huomatakseen, että kaupungin valot sammuivat.

 _"Sähkökatko?"_ tyttö katseli ympärilleen ja näki punaista valoa erään leipomon takana.

"Mitähän tuolla tapahtuu?" Sailor E ajatteli ääneen.

Akemi ja hänen partnerinsa hyppivät katolta toiselle, kunnes hyppäsivät leipomon vasemmalla puolella olevalle sivukujalle. Kaksikko vilkaisi varovasti piilostaan nähdäkseen, että youma seisoi leipomon edessä pitäen oikeassa kädessään punaisena hohtavaa energia-palloa, joka kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi. Energia-palloon siirtyi energiaa jokaisen Tokion talon ikkunoista. Nyt Akemi arvasi, että youma oli jotenkin aiheuttanut sähkökatkon.

"Lopeta!" Akemi huusi juostuaan esiin kujalta, jonka seurauksena hän näki youman tarkemmin.

Youman iho oli vihreä ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Se oli laiha. Sen päässä oli sarvet. Sillä oli yllään sininen farkkuliivi ja musta toppi. Sen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja ruskeat tennarit.

"Mitä?!" youma kysyi.

"Koodinimeni on Sailor E! Olen oikeuden puolustaja!" Sailor E sanoi.

"Nimeni on Denki!" youma kohotti vasenta kättään ja siihen ilmestyi sähköä, jota se heitti tyttöä kohti.

Akemi väisti hyppäämällä taemmas.

 _"Tuo youma hallitsee siis sähkön voimat!"_ Akemi laittoi oikean kätensä hameensa taskuun ja otti sieltä puuterirasiansa:

"Earth Blind!"

Puuterirasiasta ilmestyi sininen huivi, joka lensi nopeasti youmaa kohti sitoen tämän silmät.

"Mitä?!" youma huusi.

Akemi hyppäsi youmaa kohti potkaisten tätä oikeaan käteen, jossa ollut energia-pallo katosi ja youma kaatui. Dhak. Akemi hyppäsi kauemmas youmasta ja vilkaisi partneriaan, joka katseli ympärilleen ihan kuin olisi nähnyt jotain.

"Sailor E!" joku huusi ja Akemi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen yhden veljensä ystävän takanaan. Kadulla seisoi Kusakabe Nobuyuki. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Hän näytti siltä, että hän ei voinut uskoa silmiään.

"Pakene nyt!" Akemi huusi hermostuneena samalla, kun youma tarttui molemmilla käsillään huiviin, joka oli sitonut sen silmät.

Zhah! youma repi silmänsä peittävän huivin kahteen osaan pakottaen naamioituneen tytön kääntämään katseensa pois paikalle tulleesta pojasta. Youma nousi jaloilleen pudottaen huivin palat maahan ja sen molempiin käsiin ilmestyi sähköä, jota se heitti tyttöä kohti.

Akemi hyppäsi kaueammas väistäen youman hyökkäyksen. Youman käsiin ilmestyi lisää sähköä, joka oli vähällä osua paikalla olevaan poikaan, mutta Sailor E oli nopeampi ja kietoi molemmat kätensä Nobuyukin ylävartalon ympärille hypäten tämän kanssa oikealle.

"Esität rohkeaa vai?" youman molempien käsien kynnet kasvoivat pidemmiksi ja se lähti kävelemään kaksikkoa kohti.

"Näinkö sinä kohtelet tyttöjä?" Nobuyuki kysyi vihaisena kävellen Sailor Senshin eteen. Kyseinen tyttö oli auttanut häntä äsken, eikä hän voinut katsoa sivusta. Pojan otsaan ilmestyi punaisena hohtava jalokivi.

 _"Voisiko Nobuyuki olla kolmas kenraali?!"_ Akemi ajatteli uteliaana nähtyään pojan otsassa hohtavan jalokiven.

"Mitä?!" youma pysähtyi ja sulki silmänsä, sillä pojan otsassa oleva jalokivi hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

 _"Kolmas Shitennou!"_ valkoisen kissan otsan symboli hohti ja sen suuhun ilmestyi punainen kynä, jonka se heitti Akemin edessä seisovalle pojalle. "Nobuyuki-kun!"

Mainittu poika vilkaisi oikealle, josta joku oli huutanut hänen nimeään nähdäkseen punaisen kynän, jonka valkoinen kissa heitti hänelle. Hän nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään, jonka seurauksena se hohti punaisena. Pojan ylle ilmestyi violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Idän valvoja, Nephrite löytyi", valkoinen kissa sanoi tyytyväisenä.

Nephritesta tuntui siltä, että hänen sisälleen oli ilmestynyt uutta voimaa. Hänestä tuntui siltä, ettei mikään voisi pysäyttää häntä. Nephrite kohotti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs ja niihin ilmestyi sähköinen, koripallon kokoinen pallo, jonka hän heitti youmaa kohti:

"Electric Explosion!"

"Aaaaa!" youma huusi kadoten.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi tyytyväisenä siitä, että kolmas kenraali oli löytynyt.

"Ole hyvä, mutta voisitko selittää, mitä on tekeillä?" Nephrite katsoi yllään olevia vaatteita näyttäen uteliaalta. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt tilannetta. Hänen sisälleen oli ilmestynyt voimaa, joka tuntui tutulta. Hän ei osannut selittää, mistä kyseinen tunne johtui.

"Olet Shitennou, jonka tehtävänä on taistella Dark Kingdomia vastaan. Partnerini ja minä olemme jo löytäneet kaksi muuta Shitennounia. Vielä pitäisi löytää yksi. Etsin neljännen Shitennounin", Sailor E lähti kävelemään kohti kotia.

"Löysimme jo kolmannen kenraalin. Heidän johtajansa ei ole vielä löytynyt", valkoinen kissa käveli Akemin vierellä.

"Kyllä, mutta miksi katselit ympärillesi kesken taistelun? Vaikutit siltä, että olisit nähnyt jotain", Sailor E sanoi.

"Näin Nobuyukin saapuvan paikalle", kissa sanoi.

Akemi nyökkäsi.


	11. Chapter 11

"Joten se morsiuspukuun pukeutunut aave oli Dark Kingdomin tekosia. Yksi kaupan mallinukeista oli youma. Mako-chan on Sailor Jupiter ja hän tuhosi kyseisen youman", Akemi istui huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla ja katsoi tietokonetta. Luna oli jälleen lähettänyt Akemille viestin, jonka avulla Luna ja Akemi onnistuivat keskustelemaan.

Akemilla oli yllään violetti pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja harmaat sukat.

 _"Kyllä. Youma varasti energiaa miehiltä, jotka se oli siepannut._ _Mako-chan tuhosi kyseisen youman_ _Jupiter Thunderpoltilla. Hän on rohkeuden ja rakkauden Senshi._ _Häntä ei erotettu edellisestä_ _koulustaan väkivaltaisen käytöksen takia. Hän vaihtoi koulua toisen asian takia. Hänen entinen_ _poikaystävänsä särki hänen sydämensä. Mako-chanin entinen poikaystävä paljasti Mako-chanille, että hänellä oli uusi tyttöystävä. Mako-chan vaihtoi koulua, koska hän tunsi, että hänelle oli jotain rakkautta tärkeämpää, eli Sailor Jupiterin velvollisuus. Sailor Jupiter hallitsee salamoiden ja kasvien voimat. Tuxedo Mask johdatti Usagi-chanin sinne, missä youman hypnotisoima_ _Motoki hyökkäsi Mako-chanin kimppuun",_ Luna sanoi.

Luna paineli komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva Kino Makotosta. Makoto oli pitkä, 14-vuotias, laiha tyttö. Makoton iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset, ruusu-korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero ja ruskea hame, jonka helma yletti hänen nilkkoihinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat korkokengät.

Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Makotolla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli vihreä rintaneula ja Sailor Jupiterin minihame oli vihreä. Hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli vaaleanpunainen. Sailor Jupiterin jaloissa oli vihreät nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta vihreät. Hänen kaulassaan oli vihreä kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vihreä jalokivi.

"Tarkoitatko Furuhata Motokia?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana. Akemi oli ollut ihastunut Motokiin, kunnes hän sai selville, että Motokilla oli tyttöystävä nimeltä Nishimura Reika. Kun Akemi tapasi Reikan hän huomasi, että Reika oli mukava tyttö. Akemi huomasi senkin, että Reika ja Motoki rakastivat toisiaan, mistä hän oli tyytyväinen. Akemi oli aluksi ollut hieman harmistunut siitä, että Motoki ei vastannut hänen tunteisiinsa, mutta hän oli jo päässyt kyseisen asian yli.

 _"Kyllä",_ musta kissa sanoi.

"Taidat yhä epäillä Tuxedo Maskia. Minullakin on sinulle hieman kerrottavaa. Löysin kolmannen kenraalin, Nephriten. Hänellä on salamoiden voimat", Akemi mainitsi.

 _"Hyvä. Emme tiedä, kenen puolella Tuxdo Mask on",_ musta kissa paineli komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja tietokone sammui.

 _"Uusi Senshi on löytynyt",_ Akemi pohti mietteliäänä.

Valkoinen kissa nukkui Akemin sängyllä samalla, kun Mamoru tuli Akemin huoneeseen.

"Mitä puuhailet?" Mamoru kysyi siskoltaan. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

"Tarkistin sähköpostit", tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. Hän ei ollut varma, miten pitkään hän voisi estää Mamorua saamasta selville salaisuuttaan:

"Olen löytänyt harrastuksen. Siksi olen ollut kiireinen. Voimme puhua harrastuksestani joskus toiste".

Akemi katsoi veljeään. Mamorun vaatteiden värit saivat hänet ajattelemaan Tuxedo Maskin vaatteita. Mamorulta puuttui vain musta takki, valkoinen silmikko ja musta hattu. Mamoru oli jopa saman pituinen kuin Tuxedo Mask. Jopa hänen silmänsä ja hiuksensa olivat saman väriset kuin Tuxedo Maskilla. Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ Akemin selässä ylös ja alas, kun hän ymmärsi veljensä ja Tuxedo Maskin yhdennäköisyyden:

 _"Onko Mamoru Tuxedo Mask?"_

"Sanohan...mitä mieltä olet Tuxedo Maskista?" Akemi yritti kuulostaa huolettomalta, jotta ei herättäisi Mamorun epäilyksiä.

"Hän on salamyhkäinen", Mamoru sanoi.

"Kyllä", Akemi sanoi.

"Käyn kaupassa. Nähdään myöhemmin", Mamoru lähti Akemin huoneesta.

 _"Isoveli muistuttaa Tuxedo Maskia tosi paljon. Pitäisikö minun tutkia hänen huonettaan? En mielelläni riko muiden yksityisyyttä, mutta parempi varmistaa asia. Livahdan Mamorun huoneeseen heti, kun hän lähtee",_ tyttö ajatteli kävellen huoneensa ovelle nähdäkseen Mamorun avaavan ja sulkevan asunnon oven perässään. Tyttö käveli veljensä huoneen ovelle ja työnsi sen auki vasemmalla kädellään. Jos hänen veljensä todella oli Tuxedo Mask, Akemin olisi mainittava asiasta Lunalle ja sitten Akemi selvittäisi, miksi hänen veljensä oli ryhtynyt Tuxedo Maskiksi.

Mamorun huoneen harmaalla lattialla oli valkoinen matto ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli harmaat ovet, joiden takana oli Mamorun vaatekaappi. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ikkuna, joka oli pitkien, tummien verhojen takana. Verhot ylettivät melkein lattiaan asti. Huoneen keskellä oli sänky, jolla oli tyynyjä ja valkoinen peitto ja valkoinen lakana. Sängyn kummallakin puolella oli ruskea pöytä. Toinen oli pieni yöpöytä, jonka päällä oli lukulamppu. Kyseinen pöytä oli sängyn oikealla puolella. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oleva pöytä oli pitkä ja sen päällä oli kannettava tietokone ja kirjoja. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Huoneen seinällä oli musta taulutelevisio. Television alapuolella oli ruskea lipasto, jonka oikealla puolella oli pieni, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli sininen maljakko. Kyseisessä maljakossa oli kukkia. Pienen pöydän oikealla puolella oli sininen nojatuoli, jossa oli musta takki, musta hattu ja valkoinen silmikko, sekä valkoiset hansikkaat. Tuolissa oli jopa takkiin kiinnitetty musta viitta.

Akemin selässä _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä, kun hän käveli tuolin eteen, poimi tuolissa olevat vaatteet ja laittoi ne Mamorun sängylle levittäen ne siten, että takki oli keskellä sänkyä. Hän asetti silmikon takin yläpuolelle ja hatun silmikon yläpuolelle. Tyttö laittoi hansikkaat hihojen lähelle. Vain mustat housut ja mustat kengät puuttuivat, mutta jopa ilman niitä asia oli päivänselvä. Akemin isoveli oli Tuxedo Mask. Tyttö poimi vaatteet ja laittoi ne takaisin nojatuoliin, jotta Mamoru ei arvelisi pikkusiskonsa käyneen luvatta huoneessaan. Akemi käveli ulos huoneesta ja sulki oven peräsään livahtaen omaan huoneeseensa.

"Artemis, herää", Akemi sanoi hermostuneena.

"Mitä on tekeillä?" kissa kysyi, kunnes huomasi tytön näyttävän varsin hermostuneelta:

"Mitä on tekeillä, Akemi?"

"Isoveljeni on Tuxedo Mask", Akemi sanoi lopulta.

"Oletko varma?" kissa kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Kyllä. Hän kävi puhumassa minulle sillä välin, kun nukuit. Huomasin hänen muistuttavan Tuxedo Maskia tosi paljon. Hän sanoi menevänsä ostoksille, joten päätin hieman tutkia hänen huonettaan. Kun Mamoru lähti, livahdin hänen huoneeseensa. Tiedän, että muiden huoneisiin ei saa mennä luvatta, mutta houkutus oli liian suuri ja halusin selvitää asian. Löysin hänen huoneestaan Tuxedo Maskin takin, viitan, naamion, hatun ja käsineet", Akemi sanoi. Hän tunsi tulleensa petetyksi, mutta  
toisaalta, hän oli Sailor E, eikä Mamoru tiennyt sitä. Joten hän ja Mamoru olivat tasoissa. Akemi oli kuitenkin saanut veljensä salaisuuden selville, toisin kuin Mamoru, joka ei tiennyt siskonsa olevan Sailor E.

"Akemi, ymmärrän kyllä, että ajatuksesi ovat ristiriitaiset. Sinun pitäisi kuitenkin mainita Lunalle se, mitä sait selville", valkoinen kissa sanoi rohkaisevalla äänensävyllä. Akemi tarvitsi nyt aikaa ajatella tilannetta ja asiasta voitaisiin puhua enemmän sitten, kun Lunalle olisi raportoitu tilanteen saamasta käänteestä.

"Kyllä", tummahiuksinen tyttö istui tuolilleen ja paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä laittaen tietokoneen päälle. Hän siirsi _hiiri_ - _nuolen_ sähköposti-listalle ja painoi sitä, jonka seurauksena sähköposti-lista ilmestyi tietokoneen näyttöruudulle. Akemi painoi _hiiri_ -painikkeella saamaansa viestiä, jonka toisella puolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Pian tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva mustasta kissasta.

 _"Mitä nyt, Akemi-chan?"_ musta kissa kysyi.

"Tiedän, kuka Tuxedo Mask on. Hän on isoveljeni, Chiba Mamoru", Akemi sanoi.

 _"Niinkö?"_ Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Huomasin hänen muistuttavan Tuxedo Maskia ja löysin hänen huoneestaan Tuxedo Maskin vaatteet. En tiedä, miksi veljeni etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, mutta hän ei voi työskennellä Dark Kingdomille. Olisin huomannut, jos hän olisi raportoinut tilanteista jollekin Dark Kingdomin soturille", Akemi sanoi. Hän ei halunnut edes ajatella, että hänen veljensä oli Dark Kingdomin soturi. Pelkkä ajatuskin oli liian pelottava.

 _"Ymmärrän, että olet epävarma nyt, kun sait veljesi salaisuuden selville. Mutta voisitko tarkkailla veljeäsi?"_ musta kissa kysyi.

"Hyvä on", Akemi suostui asiaan hieman hermostuneena. Toisaalta hän halusi tietää, miksi hänen veljensä etsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ja miksi Mamoru oli ryhtynyt Tuxedo Maskiksi. Hän voisi selvittää kyseiset asiat tarkkailemalla veljeään.


	12. Chapter 12

"Voitko kuvitella, mitä koulussa sanottiin tänä aamuna?" Akemi kysyi valkoiselta kissalta istuessaan sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku. Hän oli äsken tehnyt läksyt palattuaan koulusta.

"No mitä?" kissa kysyi.

"Monien naisten kimppuun on hyökätty illalla, kun he ovat kulkeneet Tokion kansallismuseon ohi. Kyseiset naiset ovat sairaalassa toipumassa. Heitä on kuulemma haastateltu. He sanoivat, että kun he olivat palaamassa koteihinsa, heistä alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku seurasi heitä. Kyseiset naiset eivät nähneet kimppuunsa hyökänneen henkilön kasvoja. Nainen, jonka kimppuun hyökättiin viimeisenä sanoi, että hän pyörtyi sen jälkeen, kun hänen kimppuunsa hyökättiin. Ennen pyörtymistään hän näki, että henkilö, joka hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa, ryntäsi hänen ohi sivukujalle. Nainen arveli, että hänen kimppuunsa hyökännyt henkilö oli mies. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä ja hänellä oli yllään tummat vaatteet. Nainen ei ollut nähnyt kyseisen henkilön kasvoja, sillä mies hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa takaapäin. Mies oli kuulemma juossut tosi nopeasti", Akemi sanoi.

"Miten mies hyökkäsi sen naisen kimppuun?" kissa kysyi.

"Mies oli kuulemma koskettanut naisen selkää ja naiselle oli tullut tosi voimaton olo", Akemi sanoi.

"Mies vain kosketti sitä naista ja hänelle tuli voimaton olo?" kissa kysyi.

"Kyllä. Entä jos kyseessä on Dark Kingdomin juoni?" tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi.

"Asia pitäisi tarkistaa", kissa sanoi.

"Kyllä, mutta on eräs toinenkin asia, josta haluaisin puhua sinulle. Mitä sanon neljännelle kenraalille, kun löydän hänet?" Akemi kysyi.

"Sanot hänelle, että olet jo löytänyt kolme muuta kenraalia. Sanot hänelle jopa sen, että hänen ja muiden kenraalien täytyy taistella Sailor Moonin ja muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla Dark Kingdomia vastaan", kissa sanoi.

Akemi nyökkäsi.

XXXXXX

"Ikari, miten suunnitelmasi edistyy?" Queen Beryl kysyi. Hän istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Yksi youmani on Tokiossa", Ikari sanoi itsevarmana. Hän oli suunnitellut kaiken viimeistä piirtoa myöten, joten hän oli varma siitä, että hänen suunnitelmansa toimisi, toisin kuin muiden Kuro Shojojen suunnitelmat.

"Jos suunnitelmasi epäonnistuu, et saa taistella vähään aikaan", Queen Beryl sanoi. Sailor E oli estänyt monia Dark Kingdomin juonia, joten Queen Beryl epäili nykyistä suunnitelmaa.

"Ymmärrän", Ikari kumarsi.

XXXXXX

Akemi seisoi Tokion keskustassa kansallismuseon ja kirjaston välissä olevalla sivukujalla. Hänen kissansa seisoi hänen edessään.

Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä. Kadulla ajoi muutama auto ja katulamput valaisivat öistä katua.

"Monet luokkatoverini sanoivat aikovansa kiertää museon kaukaa, kunnes se naisten kimppuun hyökännyt mies on saatu kiinni. Jos kyseessä on youma, niin minun on parempi puuttua tähän tilanteeseen. Moon Power Transform!" Akemin muututtua Sailor E-ksi, hän hyppäsi museon katolle ja alkoi tarkkailla öistä katua.

 _"Toistaiseksi kaikki näyttää olevan hyvin",_ Akemi ajatteli. Vähän ajan kuluttua hän näki kadulla kävelevän 19-vuotiaan tytön. Tyttö oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen pitkät, mustat hiuksensa oli kammattu poninhännälle. Hänellä oli yllään sininen villapaita. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat, joiden korot olivat korkeat. Naisen silmät olivat siniset. Hänen oikealla olkapäällään oli ruskea olkalaukku.

Läheiseltä sivukujalta käveli esiin mies, jolla oli yllään pitkä, musta takki. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Hänen ruskettuneilla kasvoillaan oli valkoinen hengityssuojain. Miehen silmät olivat mustat. Miehen hiuksetkin olivat mustat. Hän lähti seuraamaan naista.

Nainen taisi kuulla, että häntä seurattiin, sillä hänen kasvoillaan oli pelokas ilme ja hän käveli nopeammin.

Tummiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut mies käveli nopeammin kuin äsken. Asiasta ei ollut pienintäkään epäilystä. Hän seurasi naista, joka käveli hänen edessään. Mies kohotti oikeaa kättään, johon ilmestyi punaisena hohtava energia-pallo. Miehen silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi.

 _"Youma!"_ Akemi ajatteli hermostuneena kohottaen oikeaa kättään, jonka seurauksena hänen veitsensä ilmestyi hänen käteensä:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Sailor E heitti veitsen kohti vihollistaan. Veitsi muuttui sinisenä hehkuvaksi sirkkeliksi. Veitsi osui tummiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneen miehen oikeaan käteen. Kratsh! Miehen käsi muuttui puun lehdiksi samalla, kun hänen kädessään ollut energia-pallo katosi veitsen tavoin.

"Iiiiiik!" kadulla kulkenut nainen huusi peloissaan käännyttyään ympäri ja nähtyään vähän matkan päässä seisovan miehen, jonka käsi muuttui puun lehdiksi.

"Sailor E-Kick!" Sailor E hyppäsi miestä kohti ja potkaisi tätä kasvoihin. Dhak! Akemi hyppäsi naisen eteen mulkoillen youmaa.

Mies kaatui maahan, mutta nousi jaloilleen ja muuttui youmaksi, jonka iho oli vihreä. Youman silmät olivat punaiset. Youman päässä oli sarvet. Krast! Youman yllä olleet vaatteet repesivät hieman.

"Koodinimeni on Sailor E! Olen oikeuden puolustaja!" Akemi kääntyi takanaan olevan naisen puoleen. "Pakene nyt!"

"Kyllä!" nainen huusi lähtien juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, johon hän oli ollut menossa.

Youma muutti vasemman kätensä veitseksi ja yritti hyökätä tytön kimpuun, mutta Sailor E hyppäsi taemmas ja otti puuterirasiansa hameensa taskusta avaten sen:

"Earth Powder Cloud!"

Tyttö puhalsi puuterirasian puuteria youmaa kohti, jonka seurauksena puuteri peitti youman kokonaan.

"Sinähän olet Sailor E", joku sanoi tytön takaa. Ääni oli hieman syvä ja Sailor E katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen Shiratori Katsun. Katsulla oli yllään musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja mustat kengät. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa tyttöä uteliaana.

"Täällä on vaarallista. Sinun on paettava!" Sailor E huusi.

Yllättäen puuteri-pilven peittämä youma ryntäsi esiin ja Akemi väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle. Youma onnistui kuitenkin raapaisemaan tytön oikeaa olkapäätä.

"Iiiik!" Akemi huusi saatuaan haavan olkapäähänsä. Haavaa kirveli ja Akemi puri hammastaan, jotta ei huutaisi enemmän.

"Lopeta!" Katsu huusi vihaisena. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, miten youma kohteli Sailor E-tä ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi hopeinen jalokivi, joka hohti kirkkaasti.

"Mitä?!" youma sulki silmänsä, sillä jalokivi hohti niin kirkkaasti.

 _"Katsu-kun?!"_ Akemi ajatteli uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi, mutta hän tiesi löytäneensä neljännen Shitennounin.

 _"Neljäs kenraali löytyi!"_ Artemiksen otsan symboli hohti kirkkaasti ja sen suuhun ilmestyi hopeinen kynä, jonka se heitti Katsulle. "Katsu-kun!"

Katsu vilkaisi vasemmalle, josta joku oli huutanut hänelle nähdäkseen kynän, jonka valkoinen kissa heitti hänelle. Hän nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään ja kynä alkoi hohtaa. Pian Katsulla oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta.

"Neljäs Shitennou, Pohjoisen valvoja Kunzite on löytynyt", valkoinen kissa sanoi tyytyväisenä.

 _"Kuka olisi arvannut, että veljeni neljä ystävää ovat etsimäni kenraalit?"_ Akemi pohti tyytyväisenä.

"Energy Damage!" Kunzite tunsi uuden, vahvan energian siirtyvän käsiinsä ja sanoi ensimmäisenä mieleensä juolahtavan sanan, joka tuntui tutulta. Hänen käsistään ilmestyi hopeista energiaa, joka osui youmaan.

Kabam! youma katosi räjähdyksessä, jonka seurauksena ilmaan nousi pölyä.

"Anteeksi, että häiritsin taisteluasi, Sailor E", Kunzite sanoi takanaan seisovalle tytölle.

"Ei haittaa. Olen etsinyt sinua, Kunzite. Sinä olet yksi neljästä Shitennounista, joiden tehtävänä on taistella Dark Kingdomia vastaan. Sinun lisäksesi on kolme muutakin kenraalia. Olen jo löytänyt heidät. He ovat taistelleet rinnallani Dark Kingdomia vastaan. Heidän ja sinun täytyy taistella Sailor Moonin ja muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Sailor E hymyili.

"Kuka olet?" Kunzite kysyi tytöltä, sillä hän ei keksinyt mitään muutakaan sanottavaa. Sailor E vaikutti tutulta.

"En voi vielä vastata tuohon kysymykseen", Sailor E lähti kävelemään kohti kotiaan.

"Meidän täytyy ilmoittaa Lunalle, että neljäs kenraali löytyi", valkoinen kissa sanoi rynnäten tummahiuksisen tytön viereen.

"Totta. Mitenhän Sailor Moon ja muut edistyvät?" Akemi ajatteli ääneen.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Akemi-chan, miten tehtäväsi edistyy?"_ Luna kysyi. Luna oli taas ottanut Akemiin yhteyttä sähköpostilla.

"Partnerini ja minä löysimme neljännen kenraalin, Kunziten. Sanoin hänelle, että hänen ja muiden Shitennounien on taisteltava Sailor Moonin ja muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla Dark Kingdomia vastaan. Ovatko he taistelleet Sailor Senshien rinnalla?" Akemi istui huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla.

Akemilla oli yllään violetti pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat sukat.

 _"Kyllä. Olemme löytäneet Sailor Venuksen. Hänen nimensä on Aino Minako. Hän on sinun tavoin 14-vuotias koulutyttö. Hän opiskelee Shiba Koen Junior High Schoolissa. Hän hallitsee rakkauden voimat. Hän on rakkauden ja kauneuden Senshi. Youma hyökkäsi eilen hänen kimppuunsa, kun hän, ja hänen luokkatoverinsa olivat koulunsa liikuntasalissa pelaamassa lentopalloa._ _Youma käytti lentopallon kaltaisia hyökkäyksiä ja tainnutti kaikki liikuntasalissa olevat oppilaat, paitsi Minako-chanin. Saavuimme paikalle ja tuolloin näimme kenraalit. Minako-chan ihastui Kunziteen heti, kun hän näki Kunziten ja Kunzite vaikutti kiinnostuvan Minako-chanista, sillä hän esti youmaa hyökkäämästä Minako-chanin kimppuun. Minako-chanin otsaan ilmestyi Venus-planeetan symboli, kun hän käski youman jättää Sailor Senshit ja kenraalit rauhaan._ _Annoin Minako-chanille muodonmuutos-kynän ja hän muuttui Sailor Venukseksi. Hän tuhosi youma Venus Love-Me Chain-ketjullaan",_ Luna paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva laihasta, kauniista tytöstä. Tytöllä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset. Tyttö oli sitonut hiuksiinsa punaisen hiusnauhan. Tytön silmät olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Minakon jaloissa oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Kuvan perusteella Minako näytti aurinkoiselta ja kiltiltä tytöltä.

Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Minakolla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli sininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli keltainen rintaneula. Sailor Venuksen minihame oli oranssi ja hameen takapuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Sailor Venuksen vyötäröllä roikkui ketju, joka oli tehty punaisista helmistä. Punaisten helmien välissä oli pienempiä, harmaita helmiä. Sailor Venuksen jaloissa oli oranssit korkokengät, joissa oli nilkkaremmit. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta oranssit. Hänen kaulassaan oli oranssi kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli punaiset, helmi-korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli oranssi jalokivi.

 _"Tuxedo Mask, eli veljesi oli taas auttamassa Sailor Senshejä ja kenraaleja",_ Luna sanoi.

Akemi tiesi, että Luna epäili hänen veljeään, joten hän päätti tarkkailla Mamorua.

"Kiitos selityksestä, Luna", Akemi sanoi ja Luna paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan lopettaen keskustelun.

XXXXXX

"Milloin ajattelit kohdata Sailor E-n, Ikari?" Queen Beryl kysyi edessään seisovalta naiselta. Hän istui valtaistuimellaan.

"En ihan vielä. Yksi youmani on Tokiossa", Ikari sanoi. Hän tarkkailisi Sailor E-n liikkeitä, ennen kuin kohtaisi tämän itse.

XXXXXX

Sailor E ja hänen partnerinsa seisoivat Tokion puistossa. Puistossa ei ollut Sailor Senshin ja kissan lisäksi ketään.

Oli jo ilta.

Akemi ja valkoinen kissa olivat tulleet puistoon pari minuuttia sitten, sillä valkoinen kissa oli saapunut Akemin kotiin vaikuttaen hermostuneelta. Kun kissa oli rauhoittunut, se oli sanonut, että kun se oli ollut puistossa, se oli nähnyt youman.

"Toistaiseksi ei ole tapahtunut mitään epäilyttävää. Oletko varma, että näit youman täällä?" Akemi kysyi partneriltaan.

"Kyllä. Tuolla se on!" Artemis huusi nähtyään suihkulähteen eteen hypänneen youman, joka oli pukeutunut puiden lehdistä tehtyyn mekkoon, jonka helma yletti youman polviin asti. Youman silmät olivat punaiset ja se oli laiha. Youman iho oli vihreä.

 _"Näyttää siltä, että on taistelun aika",_ Akemi hyppäsi youmaa kohti:

"Sailor E-Kick!"

Dhak! Sailor E potkaisi youmaa kasvoihin, jonka seurauksena youma kaatui maahan. Sailor E hyppäsi kauemmas youmasta samalla, kun youma nousi seisomaan ojentaen molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, jonka seurauksena Akemin ympärillä alkoi pyöriä puiden lehtiä. Youman ohjailemat lehdet liikkuivat tosi nopeasti ja kietoutuivat tytön käsien ympärille siten, että tyttö ei voinut liikuttaa käsiään kunnolla.

"Iiiiik!" Akemi huusi, kun hän ei pystynyt liikuttamaan käsiään. Hän huusi, sillä lehdet tuntuivat _imevän_ hänen energiaansa. Hän alkoi voida huonosti.

"Akemi!" valkoinen kissa ryntäsi youmaa kohti alkaen raapia tätä kasvoihin auttaakseen tyttöä.

"Irti minusta!" youma tarttui kissaan molemmilla käsillään, jonka seurauksena Akemin käsien ympärillä olevat lehdet katosivat ja tyttö pystyi taas liikuttamaan käsiään kunnolla. Youma heitti kissan tytön eteen. Dhak!

"Artemis!" Akemi huusi huolissaan, kun hän näki kissan naarmut, jotka tämä sai osuessaan maahan. "Miten kehtaat satuttaa partneriani?!"

Akemi tunsi syvää vihaa youmaa kohtaan ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava, Maan symboli. Tytön ylle ilmestyi valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli violetti rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli sininen rintaneula. Akemin kaulaan ilmestyi tummansininen kaulanauha. Hänen käsiinsä ilmestyivät valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät kyynärpäihin asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen hameensa oli tummansininen, kuten hameen takapuolella, lantion kohdalla oleva rusettikin. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset saappaat, jotka ylettivät hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen otsalleen ilmestyi kultainen tiara, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi. Akemin muodonmuutos-rintaneula, jossa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli, muuttui siniseksi muodonmuutos-kynäksi.

"Akemi, olet nyt Sailor Earth!" valkoinen kissa sanoi uskomatta silmiään.

"Muutuit vähän, Sailor E!" youma ryntäsi tyttöä kohti.

"Te youmat olette satuttaneet monia!" Sailor Earth katsoi youmaa vihaisena. Hän kohotti oikeaa kättään youmaa kohti, sillä hän aikoi lopettaa taistelun nopeasti.

"Earth Tearing!" Sailor Earthin oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka osui youmaan. Kabam! Youma katosi räjähdyksessä.

Kun vihollista ei näkynyt, Akemi katsoi uutta Senshi-asuaan.

"Anteeksi, että hyökkäsin ajattelematta seurauksia", Akemi sanoi vilkaisten kissaa. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli toiminut harkitsemattomasti.

"Kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä. Älä huoli", kissa sanoi.

Kaksikko lähti kävelemään kohti kotia. Molemmilla olisi paljon kerrottavaa Lunalle.

"Jotta voisit muuttua Sailor Earthiksi, sinun on sanottava Earth Power Make-Up", valkoinen kissa sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä Akemin pitäisi sanoa, jotta Akemi voisi muuttua uuteen Senshi-hahmoonsa.


	14. Chapter 14

_Akemi-chan, löysimme tänään kuudennen Sailor Senshin. Hänen nimensä on Kaiou Michiru. Hän on Sailor Neptune ja hallitsee valtameren voimat. Hän opiskelee Mugen Academyssä. Hän oli puistossa soittamassa viulua, kun youma hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Usagi-chan on paikalla ja näki tilanteen. Olimme neuvotelleet Rei-chanin kotona ja kun Usagi-chan meni kaupungille, hän kuuli viulun soittoa puiston suunnalta. Hän halusi selvittää, kuka soitti niin kauniisti, joten hän meni puistoon. Tavattuaan Michiru-sanin hän kuunteli vähän aikaa, kun Michiru-san soitti viulua. Vähän ajan kuluttua youma hyökkäsi puistoon. Usagi-chan otti meihin yhteyttä kommunikaattorilla ja muuttui yrittäen suojella Michiru-sania, sillä youma otti Michiru-sanin kohteekseen. Saavuin paikalle Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa. Tuxedo Mask, eli Mamorukin saapui paikalle. Michiru-sanin otsaan ilmestyi Neptune-planeetan symboli ja annoin hänelle muodonmuutos-kynän. Michiru-san muuttui Sailor Neptuneksi ja_ _onnistuimme tuhoamaan youman. Sailor Neptune on Neptunen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta valtameren planeetalta"_ , Luna paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva laihasta tytöstä. Tytöllä oli turkoosit hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hän oli laiha ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tytöllä oli yllään punainen, pitkähihainen koulupuku ja vihreä hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat korkokengät. Tyttö näytti 16-vuotiaalta.

Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Michirulla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli turkoosi rintaneula. Sailor Neptunen minihame oli turkoosi ja hameen takapuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli turkoosit korkokengät, joissa olevat, turkoosit nauhat oli kiedottu hänen nilkkojensa ympärille. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta turkoosit. Hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvakorut, jotka näyttivät planeetoilta. Hänen kaulassaan oli turkoosi kaulanauha, jossa oli kultainen koru. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli turkoosi jalokivi.

"Kaiou Michiru? Oletko varma?" Akemin oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi. Tämä oli viesti, jota Akemi ei ollut osannut odottaa. Hän istui huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla katsoen tietokoneensa näyttöruudulla olevaa kuvaa, jonka Luna oli lähettänyt hänelle tutuksi tulleella sähköposti-menetelmällä. Akemilla oli yllään koulupuku. Hän oli äsken palannut koulusta ja tehnyt läksyt.

 _"Kyllä. Akemi-chan, oletko kuullut Michiru-sanista?"_ Luna kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä. Kuuntelen välillä hänen viulun soittoaan tietokoneellani. Hän on lahjakas viulisti", Akemi hymyili.

 _"Kyllä. Michuru-san on taitava viulisti. Mutta oletko tarkkaillut Mamorua?"_ Luna kysyi.

Akemi närkästyi siitä, että Luna epäili hänen veljeään. Luna taisi epäillä Mamorua, koska tämä etsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Akemi tiesi, että Luna ajatteli vain prinsessan ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun turvallisuutta, mutta Akemia suututti se, että Luna epäili Mamorua viholliseksi:

"Mamoru ei ole ollut yhteydessä yhteenkään Dark Kingdomin soturiin".

 _"Anteeksi, Akemi-chan. Minun täytyy kuitenkin tarkistaa kaikki mahdollisuudet, sillä emme tiedä, miksi veljesi etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta",_ Luna sanoi huomattuaan Akemin närkästyneen ilmeen.

"Voin vakoilla Mamorua, mutta hän ei ole Dark Kingdomin puolella, Luna", Akemi sanoi lopulta.

 _"Kiitos, Akemi-chan",_ Luna paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan sammuttaen komentokeskuksen tietokoneen.

Akemi sammutti tietokoneensa painelemalla näppäimiä, minkä jälkeen hän käveli sängylleen, jolla hänen partnerinsa istui:

"Luna on yhä sitä mieltä, että veljeni on Sailor Senshien vihollinen. Miten onnistuisin vakuuttamaan Lunan veljeni syyttömyydestä?"

"Sinun on vaikea todistaa veljesi syyttömyys ilman todisteita. Asiat selviävät varmasti", Artemis sanoi.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi ottaen kissan syliinsä.

"Mitä puuhailet?" Mamoru käveli Akemin huoneeseen. Mamorulla oli yllään musta pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja mustat sukat.

"Tuota...Nyt on kissani kylpypäivä", Akemi sanoi hermostuneena vilkaisten kissaa pahoittelevasti.

"Niinkö?" Mamoru kysyi.

"Kyllä. Aloitan heti", Akemi käveli veljensä ohi mennäkseen kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Anteeksi, mutta nyt pitää ilmeisesti tehdä se, mitä sanoin isoveljelle", Akemi pysähtyi kylpyhuoneen oven eteen.

"Tiedät varsin hyvin, että en ole normaali kissa. En siis inhoa vettä, kuten normaalit kissat. Voit siis pestä minut", valkoinen kissa sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaa, kun tyttö avasi kylpyhuoneen oven oikealla kädellään ja meni sisälle sulkien oven perässään.

Kylpyhuoneen seinät olivat turkoosia kaakelia lattian tavoin. Kylpyhuoneen oikealla puolella oli suihkukaappi, jonka vasemmalla puolella oli kaksi, valkoista pesuvatia. Wc-istuin oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella ja sen lähellä oli lavuaari, jonka yläpuolella oli peili. Lavuaarin alla oli pieni hylly, jolla oli pyyhkeitä. Hyllyllä oli jopa shampoo, saippua ja deodorantti-pulloja.

"Mitä sanoisit lumme-saippuasta?" Akemi laski kissan lattialle ja otti oikealla kädellään yhden saippua-pullon, joka oli valkoinen. Hän otti hyllyltä valkoisen pyyhkeen.

"Sopii", kissa sanoi.

XXXXXX

"Ikari, et ole toistaiseksi lähettänyt youmaa taistelemaan Sailor E-tä vastaan", Queen Beryl sanoi istuen valtaistuimella.

"Se johtuu siitä, että tarkkailen nyt Sailor E-n edellisiä taisteluita youmia vastaan", Ikari sanoi. "Aion keksiä sopivan taistelu-suunnitelman, ennen kuin taistelen Sailor E-tä vastaan".

"Sinun olisi parempi keksiä hyvä taistelu-suunnitelma, sillä emme ole saaneet tarpeeksi energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", punahiuksinen nainen sanoi.

"Kyllä", Ikari kumarsi.

XXXXXX

"Nyt olet melkein kuiva", Akemi sanoi kissalle, joka istui kylpyhuoneen lattialla olevan, valkoisen pyyhkeen päällä.

"Totta", kissa sanoi. "Oliko sinun pakko käyttää niin paljon saippuaa? Korvissani on saippuaa".

"Anteeksi", tyttö sanoi.

Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojoja ei ollut näkynyt vähään aikaan. Akemilla oli ikävä tunne siitä, että Dark Kingdom suunnitteli jotain.


	15. Chapter 15

"Onko jotain tapahtunut, Luna?" Akemi istui huoneensa pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Hän oli äsken laittanut tietokoneensa päälle huomatakseen, että Luna oli lähettänyt hänelle uuden viestin.

Akemi oli pukeutunut koulupukuunsa. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten palannut koulusta ja hän oli jo tehnyt läksyt.

 _"Kyllä. Löysimme eilen uuden Senshin. Hänen nimensä on Tenou Haruka. Hän on Sailor Uranus. Hän hallitsee tuulen voimat. Hän on Mugen academyn oppilas._ _Hän on 16-vuotias. Hän haluaa olla kilpa-ajaja. Hän on Uranuksen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta tuulen planeetalta",_ Luna paineli komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan ja pian Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi kuva laihasta, pitkästä tytöstä. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hänen hiuksensakin olivat vaaleat. Tytön hiukset olivat lyhyet. Tytön silmät olivat siniset ja hänellä oli yllään musta takki, jonka hihat ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti. Tytön takin alla oli valkoinen toppi. Hänellä oli yllään musta minihame ja hänen jaloissaan oli mustat nahkasaappaat.

Akemin tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi toinenkin kuva, jossa Harukalla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli tummansininen rintaneula. Sailor Uranuksen minihame oli tummansininen ja hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli tummansininen. Sailor Uranuksen jaloissa oli tummansiniset nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvarenkaat. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi.

"Miten löysitte hänet?" Akemi kysyi.

 _"Olimme puistossa neuvottelemassa, kun youma hyökkäsi kimppuumme. Haruka-san oli kulkenut paikan ohi mennessään kotiinsa ja hän esti youmaa hyökkäämästä Usagi-chanin kimppuun. Hänen otsaansa ilmestyi Uranus-planeetan symboli ja annoin hänelle muodonmuutos-kynän, jonka avulla hän muuttui Sailor Uranukseksi. Itse asiassa, hän muuttui ennen Senshejä ja Shitennouneja. Tuxedo Mask saapui paikalle, ennen kuin Usagi-chan tuhosi youman",_ Luna mainitsi.

"Luna, olen sanonut ennenkin, että veljeni ei ole Dark Kingdomin puolella", Akemi sanoi vihaisena. Hän oli vihainen, koska Luna epäili Mamorua viholliseksi. Akemilla ei kuitenkaan ollut todisteita, joilla hän todistaisi Mamorun syyttömyyden.

 _"Anteeksi Akemi-chan, mutta Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ei saa joutua vihollisen käsiin",_ Luna sanoi painellen komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näppäimiä etu-tassuillaan. Lunan kuva katosi tietokoneen näyttöruudulta.

 _"Miten saisin Lunan ymmärtämään, että Mamoru ei ole Dark Kingdomin puolella?"_ Akemi paineli tietokoneensa näppäimiä sammuttaen tietokoneen.

Akemi meni olohuoneeseen, jossa hänen kissansa katsoi televisiota.

 _"Tämä salaperäinen mies, jota sanotaan Tuxedo Maskiksi on antanut tiedotuksen kaikille tiedotusvälineille. Hän väittää tekevänsä rikoksia saadakseen salaisen aarteen, jota sanotaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi",_ uutisten lukija sanoi. Uutisten lukija oli pitkä, 28-vuotias laiha nainen, jonka hiukset olivat lyhyet ja ruskeat. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänellä oli yllään sininen takki ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli siniset korkokengät. Hänen takanaan oli kuva Tuxedo Maskista.

 _"Tuo uutinen saattaa vain lisätä Lunan epäilyksiä veljeäni kohtaan",_ Akemi hermostui.

XXXXXX

"Tuolla menolla sekä Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit, Tuxedo Mask ja Tokion asukkaat alkavat etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta", Ikari sanoi. "Tämä alkaa kiinnostaa".

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuuluu Dark Kingdomille. Emmekä ole vielä keränneet tarpeeksi energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimella. Hän oli vihainen siitä, että hänen alaisensa eivät olleet löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

"Queen Beryl-sama, minä hoidan tämän. Yritän saada Tokion asukkaat etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ja varastan heiltä energiaa", Giman sanoi.

XXXXXX

"Mitä Luna sanoi, kun neuvottelit hänen kanssaan?" Akemi kysyi seisoessaan valkoisen kissan kanssa Tokion keskustassa olevalla sivukujalla. Hän oli muuttunut Sailor Earthiksi, jotta hän voisi tarkkailla kaupunkia paremmin. Akemi oli päättänyt tarkkailla kaupunkia siltä varalta, jos Dark Kingdom hyökkäisi.

"Luna aikoo puhua muiden Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa komentokeskuksessa. Inner Sensheistä ja Shitennouneista on kuulemma tullut varsin läheiset", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Akemi hymyili.

 _"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou antaa ikuisen nuoruuden ja sillä on maagisia voimia. Se voi olla missä vain. Tarvitsemme kaikkien apua löytääksemme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Jokainen, joka katsoo tätä lähetystä, auttakaa meitä löytämään Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. On äärimmäisen tärkeää, että löydämme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun",_ Tokion keskustassa olevan ostoskeskuksen seinään kiinnitetyssä televisiossa oleva nainen sanoi. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat ja ne olivat poninhännällä. Naisen iho oli hieman ruskettunut ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha ja hän näytti olevan 30-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään violetti takki, violetti hame. Hameen helma yletti naisen polviin asti. Naisen jaloissa oli violetit korkokengät. Hänen silmänsä muuttuivat punaisiksi ja kaikki, lähetystä katsoneet Tokion asukkaat alkoivat ryntäillä pitkin kaupunkia löytääkseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun.

"Taitaa olla Dark Kingdomin tekosia", Sailor Earth hyppäsi lähellä olevan hotellin katolle kissan seuratessa häntä.

"Jos tämä meno jatkuu, ongelmasta tulee entistäkin isompi", Artemis sanoi.

"Toivottavasti isoveli ei katsonut äskeistä uutista", Akemi sanoi.

Aurinko oli jo laskemassa ja ensimmäiset tähdet alkoivat ilmestyä taivaalle.

"Mitä tuo on?" Sailor Earth kysyi hermostuneena nähdessään, miten Tokion televisioaseman lähelle ilmestyi vihreitä energia-palloja.

"Joku Dark Kingdomin soturi varastaa energiaa Tokion asukkailta", valkoinen kissa sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä oli tekeillä.

"Käydään katsomassa", Akemi sanoi ja lähti kissan kanssa hyppimään katolta toiselle päästäkseen televisioasemalle mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Kaksikko pysähtyi televisioaseman vieressä olevan hotellin katolle nähdäkseen, että Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat televisioaseman katolla taistelemassa jotain naista vastaan. Kyseinen nainen oli pitkä ja 18-vuotias. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät ja violetit. Nainen oli pukeutunut violettiin takkiin. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja violetit korkokengät. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Naisen silmät olivat violetit.

 _"Missähän Sailor Moon on?"_ Akemi pohti, sillä Sailor Moon ei ollut paikalla.

"Älkää aliarvioiko voimiani!" violettihiuksinen nainen hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi violetteja energia-palloja, jotka osuivat Sensheihin ja Shitennouneihin siten, että nämä haavoittuivat ja putosivat televisioaseman katolle. Joukkio yritti jatkaa taistelua, kun taivaalle ilmestyi violetti energia-pyörre.

 _"Heh heh!"_ pyörteestä kuuluva, naisen nauru sai kylmät väreet _juoksemaan_ Akemin selässä. Pyörteestä kuuluva ääni kuulosti tutulta. Pyörteen kadottua ilmassa leijui 20-vuotias, punahiuksinen nainen, joka oli laiha ja vaaleaihoinen. Naisen silmät olivat punaiset ja hänellä oli yllään sininen mekko. Naisen päässä oli musta kruunu, jossa oli valkoisia kiviä. Naisen kaulassa oli valkoisista kivistä tehty kaulakoru ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Naisen jaloissa oli tummanpunaiset korkokengät ja hän piti oikeassa kädessään valtikkaa, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

"Olen Queen Beryl. Olen Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojojen komentaja. Aion saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja muuttaa Maan Dark Kingdomiksi", punahiuksinen nainen sanoi.

 _"Beryl. Sama nimi kuin sillä naisella, joka usutti Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun",_ Akemi ajatteli. Jo pelkkä Queen Berylin katsominen aiheutti Akemille kylmiä väreitä. Mitä enemmän Akemi katsoi punahiuksista naista, sitä tutummalta tämä näytti.

XXXXXX

 _"Prinsessa Chikyū! Miksi suojelet Silver Millenniumin prinsessaa?!" punahiuksinen nainen, jolla oli yllään mekko, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä ryntäsi kohti Akemia pitäen oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Nainen oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Kyseisen naisen silmät olivat punaiset ja hänen kaulassaan olevassa kaulakorussa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Naisen korvissa oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Nainen näytti olevan 17-vuotias._

XXXXXX

"Muistin erään asian! Tuo punahiuksinen nainen usutti Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun!" Sailor Earth sanoi vieressään seisovalle kissalle. Akemi oli asiasta erittäin varma. Nyt hän muisti selvästi, että Maan prinssin oli tappanut nainen, jolla oli ihan samanlaiset kasvot kuin valtikkaa pitelevällä, punahiuksisella naisella.

"Oletko varma?" valkoinen kissa hermostui kuultuaan, mitä tyttö oli sanonut.

"Kyllä. Tuolla naisella, eli Queen Berylillä on samanlaiset kasvot kuin sillä naisella, joka tappoi Endymionin. Olisiko Queen Beryl rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä?" Sailor Earth kysyi.

"Berylkin taisi syntyä uudelleen Maassa sinun ja muiden tavoin", Akemin partneri sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen. Se ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, mistä Beryl oli löytänyt Queen Metalian.

"Usagi-chan!" televisioaseman katolla seisova Luna huusi, kun Sailor Moon hyppäsi katolle pitäen oikeassa kädessään vaaleanpunaista, muodonmuutos-kynän pituista sauvaa, jonka yläpuolella oli vaaleansininen puolikuu.

"Sailor Moon, näytän sinulle voimani", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Minulla ei ehkä ole erityisiä voimia, mutta aion taistella. Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moonin sauvasta ilmestyi kultainen valo, joka oli osumassa Queen Beryliin, mutta violettihiuksinen nainen hyppäsi Queen Berylin eteen ja hyökkäys osui violettihiuksiseen naiseen.

"Iiiiiik!" violettihiuksinen nainen huusi, ennen kuin pyörtyi.

"Saatte katua tätä!" Queen Beryl otti violettihiuksisen naisen syliinsä kadoten tämän kanssa.

Sailor Moonin sauvasta putosi kultaista energiaa Tokion ylle, jonka seurauksena Tokion asukkaat saivat takaisin heiltä varastetun energian.

 _"Sailor Moon!"_ Akemi vilkaisi Sailor Moonia, joka laskeutui Tokion keskustassa olevalle tielle.

Tuxedo Mask hyppäsi tielle ja kietoi molemmat kätensä Sailor Moonin ympärille estäen tätä kaatumasta. Tuxedo Mask otti Sailor Moonin syliinsä ja lähti kantamaan tyttöä sinne, missä hän asui.

 _"Veli, tuotko Usagi-chanin kotiimme?"_ Akemi ajatteli uteliaana.


	16. Chapter 16

Akemi ja valkoinen kissa seisoivat Mamorun huoneen oven takana kuullakseen, mistä Mamoru ja Usagi puhuivat.

Kun Mamoru oli palannut kotiin, Akemi oli esittänyt nukkuvansa, jotta hänen salaisuutensa ei paljastuisi. Akemi ja valkoinen kissa olivat palanneet kotiin mahdollisimman nopeasti ja Akemi oli muuttunut Sailor Earthista siviili-hahmoonsa. Hän oli riisunut kenkänsä ja laittanut ne sänkynsä viereen, minkä jälkeen hän oli asettunut makaamaan sänkyynsä vetäen peiton päälleen. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes ottaa koulupukuaan päältään, joten hän oli päättänyt esittää nukahtaneensa koulupuku päällään.

Mamoru oli vilkaissut siskonsa huoneeseen palatessaan kotiin. Sen jälkeen, kun Mamoru oli vilkaissut Akemin huoneeseen, hän oli vienyt Usagin omaan huoneeseensa. Mamoru oli laittanut Usagin sänkyynsä vähän sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli muuttunut siviili-muotoonsa. Mamoru oli huolehtinut Usagista koko yön, minkä takia hän ei ollut ehtinyt pohtia sitä, miksi Akemi oli nukahtanut koulupuku päällään.

Akemi oli huolissaan Usagista, sillä Usagi oli pyörtynyt käytettyään Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä.

Artemis oli arvellut Usagin pyörtyneen siksi, että Usagi oli käyttänyt Moon Healing Esclation-hyökkäystä ensimmäisen kerran. Valkoinen kissa oli sanonut kyseistä hyökkäystä erittäin vahvaksi, ja että se vaati paljon energiaa. Kissa arveli, että Usagin pyörtyminen oli johtunut siitä, että Usagi ei ollut vielä tottunut käyttämään Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä.

"Miksi ryhdyit Tuxedo Maskiksi?" Usagi käveli Mamorun eteen. Hän oli pukeutunut samanlaiseen koulupukuun kuin Akemi.

Mamorulla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja valkoiset sukat.

Usagi oli poiminut sinisellä nojatuolilla olevan, valkoisen silmikon ja laittoi sen Mamorun kasvojen eteen siten, että se oli Mamorun silmien edessä. Usagi halusi selvästi tietää, miksi Mamoru oli ryhtynyt Tuxedo Maskiksi.

Akemikin halusi tietää syyn siihen, miksi hänen veljensä oli ryhtynyt Tuxedo Maskiksi.

"Tarvitsen Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, jotta saisin muistoni takaisin", Mamoru otti silmikon Usagin käsistä.

"Muistosi?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Mamoru sanoi. "Kun minä ja siskoni olimme nuorempia, menetimme vanhempamme kolarissa. Olin tuolloin 6-vuotias ja siskoni oli 2-vuotias. Onnettomuuspaikalle saapuneet ensihoitajat löysivät housujeni oikeasta taskusta kuvan minusta, siskostani ja vanhemmistamme. Sen kuvan takana luki minun ja siskoni etu ja sukunimi. Sen kuvan perusteella ensihoitajat päättelivät minun ja siskoni olevan sisaruksia. En kuitenkaan muistanut mitään, kun heräsin sairaalassa. Siskonikaan ei muista  
mitään kyseisestä onnettomuudesta. Vaikka minulla olikin kuva minusta ja siskostani, en ole varma, onko kuvassa lukenut Chiba Mamoru oikea nimeni. Ja sitten aloin nähdä unia, joissa joku tyttö sanoo Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Aloin etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, sillä arvelin saavani oikean henkilöllisyyteni selville Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun avulla. Aloin vaeltaa kaupungilla Tuxedo Maskina löytääkseni Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Sinäkin etsit Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, etkö? Miksi etsit sitä?"  
Mamoru kysyi Usagilta.

"No, Luna sanoi, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou pitää löytää ja sitä pitää suojella. Luna sanoi, että prinsessa, jota etsin, on Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun laillinen perijä. Jos Dark Kingdom saisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuunsa, seuraukset olisivat tuhoisat", Usagi sanoi. Hän kuulosti epävarmalta. Ihan kuin hän olisi pohtinut, mitä hän voisi paljastaa Mamorulle.

"Ymmärrän", Mamoru sanoi. Mamorun äänestä kuuli selvästi, että hän pohti jotain.

Akemi ja valkoinen kissa menivät Akemin huoneeseen mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta Usagi ja Mamoru eivät arvaisi jonkun salakuunnelleen heidän keskusteluaan.

 _"Nyt tiedän, miksi isoveli etsii Maboroshi_ _no Ginzuishouta",_ Akemi pohti. Hän vilkaisi pöydällään olevaa Sailor E-nukkea, ennen kuin katsoi tietokonettaan. Nyt hän voisi kertoa Lunalle, miksi Mamoru etsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Hänen täytyi kuitenkin olla varovainen, jotta Mamoru ei kuulisi keskustelua.

XXXXXX

 _"Kun Queen Metalia vahvistuu, hän voi päästää kykynsä valloilleen",_ Beryl pohti istuen valtaistuimella. _"Siitä on pari kuukautta, kun löysin D-pisteen pohjoisnavan läheltä. Salaperäinen voima houkutteli minua, ja löysin Dark Kingdomin. Vapautin Queen Metalian. Mutta en anna hänen saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta niin helposti. Jos minulla on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, saan enemmän valtaa. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuuluu minulle!"_

Beryl oli äsken palannut valtaistuinsaliin Dark Kingdomin alla olevasta kammiosta, jossa Queen Metalia oli.

Beryl oli selittänyt Queen Metalialle, että Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat estäneet Dark Kingdomin väkeä löytämästä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Queen Metalia ei ollut pitänyt kuulemastaan.

Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, kuten Berylkin.

"Giman!" Beryl huusi.

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama", Giman sanoi tultuaan valtaistuinsaliin.

"Haavasi ovat tainneet parantua. Sailor Moon voi olla _avain_ Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun löytämiseen. Etsi Sailor Moon", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Giman kumarsi.

XXXXXX

"Luna, veljeni toi Usagi-chanin kotiimme. Usagi-chan on kunnossa. Partnerini ja minä salakuuntelimme Usagi-chanin ja Mamorun keskustelua. Onko partnerini kertonut sinulle siitä kolarista, johon veljeni, vanhempani ja minä jouduimme?" Akemi istui pöytänsä edessä olevalla tuolilla. Hän oli ottanut Lunaan yhteyttä tutulla sähköposti-menetelmällä.

 _"Kyllä",_ Luna sanoi.

"Veljeni kertoi Usagi-chanille siitä onnettomuudesta. Mamoru menetti muistinsa siinä onnettomuudessa. Hän alkoi nähdä unia tytöstä, joka sanoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Veljeni etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, koska hän ajattelee, että se voisi palauttaa hänen muistinsa", Akemi sanoi.

 _"Niinkö?"_ Luna kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Kyllä, mutta ovatko Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit saaneet aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana.

 _"Ei",_ Luna sanoi päättäen puhua asiasta, jota oli pohtinut äsken. _"Sailor Moon tarvitsee aikaa, jotta hän olisi vahvempi Senshi"._

"Siihen ei ole aikaa, Luna. Voi olla, että joudumme jossain vaiheessa taistelemaan Queen Beryliä vastaan. Näin Queen Berylin eilen ja muistin, että Queen Beryl oli se nainen, joka auttoi Queen Metaliaa aivopesemään Maan ihmiset silloin, kun Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Queen Beryl ja Queen Metalia aiheuttivat sen, että Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Silver Millenniumiin. Queen Beryl todennäköisesti rikkoi sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Akemi sanoi.

 _"Ymmärrän. Yritän löytää Dark Kingdomin",_ Luna sanoi pohtien sitä, mitä Akemi oli sanonut.

"Miksi Usagi-chan saapui taistelupaikalle myöhemmin kuin Senshit ja Shitennounit?" Akemi kysyi.

 _"Hän suuttui minulla siitä, että epäilen Tuxedo Maskia. Usagi-chan ryntäsi ulos komentokeskuksesta",_ Luna sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Minäkään en pidä siitä, että epäilet veljeäni, Luna", Akemi sanoi. Akemi aikoi todistaa Lunalle, että Mamoru ei ollut Dark Kingdomin puolella. Akemi ei vielä tiennyt, miten hän todistaisi Mamorun syyttömyyden ilman todisteita.


	17. Chapter 17

Akemi ja valkoinen kissa seisoivat Tokion keskustassa olevan kerrostalon katolla. Akemi oli muuttunut Sailor Earthiksi heti, kun hän oli tehnyt läksyt.

Akemi ja hänen partnerinsa olivat nähneet aiemmin päivällä, että Tokion asukkaat käyttäytyivät erilailla kuin yleensä. Tokion asukkaat vaikuttivat siltä, kuin heidät olisi hypnotisoitu, minkä takia Akemi ja hänen partnerinsa olivat päättäneet tutkia asiaa tarkemmin. Tokion asukkaiden käytös oli muistuttanut Akemia siitä, miten Tokion asukkaat olivat käyttäytyneet sinä iltana, kun Akemi oli nähnyt Queen Berylin.

Kun Dark Kingdom oli hypnotisoinut Tokion asukkaat etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ja Akemi oli muuttunut Sailor Earthiksi, hänen otsallaan oli ollut Sailor Earthin tiara, mutta nyt Akemin otsassa oli tiaran sijaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hän tiesi, että hänen oli esitettävä Kuun prinsessaa siihen asti, kunnes oikea prinsessa löytyisi. Puolikuu-symboli oli osa suunnitelmaa, joka oli laadittu oikean prinsessan suojelemiseksi siihen asti, kunnes hän löytyisi.

Akemin luokkatoverit olivat koko päivän toimineet erilailla kuin yleensä. Akemi oli ihmetellyt luokkatoveriensa käytöstä koko päivän. Hänen luokkatoverinsa eivät olleet tuntuneet kuulevan mitään, jos heiltä kysyttiin jotain. Vasta kun kysymys oli toistettu, joku Akemin luokkatovereista oli vastannut. Akemin luokkatoverit olivat vaikuttaneet siltä, että he olivat olleet ajatuksissaan. Akemin luokkatoverit olivat sanoneet, että heidän oli löydettävä Sailor Moon. Kyseinen asia oli saanut Akemin uteliaaksi. Vakoiltuaan luokkatovereitaan hän oli huomannut, että nämä vaikuttivat olevan hypnoosissa.

Nyt oli jo yö, mutta kaikki Tokion asukkaat olivat puhuneet Sailor Moonin etsimisestä ja se hermostutti Akemia entistä enemmän. Lopulta hän vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa kissaa:

"Saanko kysyä sinulta jotain?"

"Toki", Artemis sanoi.

"Tänään kaikki luokkatoverini olivat erilaisia kuin yleensä. Huomasin, että eräiden luokkatoverieni laukuissa oli CD-levy ja he sanoivat, että heidän on löydettävä Sailor Moon. Ajatteleekohan Queen Beryl että Sailor Moon tietää, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on? Vain Ami-chan, Usagi-chan ja Mako-chan olivat ainoat, jotka käyttäytyivät normaalisti", Akemi sanoi. Akemi oli nähnyt mainitsemansa CD-levyt vakoillessaan luokkatovereitaan, kun hän oli huomannut luokkatoveriensa käyttäytyvän  
erilailla kuin yleensä.

"Voi olla. Olemme pari kertaa ottaneet muihin Sensheihin yhteyttä tietokoneellasi siten, että puhut heille Sailor E-pelihahmon kautta. Otimme muihin Sensheihin yhteyttä mainitsemallani tavalla, ennen kuin muutuit Sailor Earthiksi. Mainitsin sinulle nähneeni, että suurin osa luokkatovereistasi oli kuunnellut niitä CD-levyjä koulun kirjaston tietokoneilla, ja että he vaikuttivat olevan entistäkin enemmän ajatuksissaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat kuunnelleet kyseisiä levyjä. Luokkatoverisi ovat voineet kuunnella niitä levyjä jopa kotonaan käyttämällä omia tietokoneitaan. Teimme tietokoneellasi analyysin, kun Ami oli laittanut yhden luokkatoverisi levyn Game Crown Centerin pelikoneeseen. Tuossa vaiheessa tietokoneellasi tekemämme analyysi vahvisti, että sillä levyllä on Dark Kingdomin tekemä aivopesu-ohjelma, joka pakottaa levyn kuuntelijan etsimään Sailor Moonia. En kuitenkaan ymmärrä, miksi Queen Beryl ajattelee Sailor Moonin tietävän, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"En itsekään ymmärrä sitä. Lähes kaikki Tokion asukkaat ovat etsimässä Sailor Moonia", Akemi lähti kissan kanssa hyppimään katolta toiselle. Lopulta Akemi ja kissa pysähtyivät kirjaston katolle tarkkaillakseen kaupungin tilannetta uudelleen.

Kabam! Tokion keskustasta kuulunut räjähdys kiinnitti Akemin huomion.

"Keskustassa tapahtuu jotain", valkoinen kissa sanoi kuulostaen jonkin verran uteliaalta.

"Tarkistetaan tilanne!" Akemi ja kissa hyppivät katolta toiselle, kunnes Akemi pysähtyi erään kerrostalon katolle nähdäkseen, että yksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojo oli haavoittanut Sailor Senshejä, Shitennouneja, sekä Tuxedo Maskia.

Kyseisen Kuro Shojon hiukset olivat violetit, joten Akemi tunnisti hänet samaksi naiseksi joka oli suojellut Queen Beryliä sinä iltana, kun Akemi oli nähnyt Queen Berylin. Kyseinen Kuro Shojo muodosti vasempaan käteensä ison, jäisen terän, jonka hän aikoi iskeä Sailor Mooniin.

 _"Älä edes harkitse!"_ Akemin veitsi ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä ja hän heitti sen kohti jäistä terää. "Earth Boomerang!"

Kraks! Kuro Shojon ase hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat maahan samalla, kun veitsi katosi.

"Mitä?!" Kuro Shojo huusi uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Earth Tearing!" Sailor Earth kohotti nopeasti oikeaa kättään, josta ilmestynyt, sininen energia osui viholliseen.

"Iiiiik!" Kuro Shojo huusi kadoten.

"Mitä?" Sailor Moon katsoi vasemmalle, josta äskeinen hyökkäys oli ilmestynyt nähdäkseen läheisen kerrostalon katolla seisovan Sailor Senshin. "Kuka olet?"

Pilvet siirtyivät sivuun taivaalla olevan Kuun tieltä ja kaikki näkivät Akemin otsassa olevan puolikuu-symbolin.

"Tuo otsasi puolikuu-symboli! Oletko kenties legendaarinen oikeuden valvoja, Sailor E?!" Sailor Moon kysyi uteliaana kylmien väreiden _juostessa_ hänen selässään.

"Sailor E?" Sailor Uranus katsoi tyttöä, joka oli pelastanut Usagin.

"Eikä! Miksi hän on täällä?!" Sailor Jupiter kysyi.

"Mutta hän ei näytä Sailor E-ltä, jonka tiedämme. Hänen asunsakin on erilainen", Sailor Mars sanoi huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

"Totta", Jadeite sanoi. Sailor E-n asu oli todellakin erilainen kuin sinä iltana, kun Jadeite oli saanut selkäänsä jengiläisiltä.

XXXXXX

"Päättikö Sailor E ryhtyä taistelemaan Shitennounien ja muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla?" Queen Beryl ajatteli ääneen katsoen Tokion tapahtumia kristallipallostaan.

XXXXXX

"Totta. En ole ennen ottanut tätä naamiota pois muiden nähden", Akemin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi punainen silmikko, jota hän piti kasvojensa edessä.

"Punainen silmikko?! Sinä olet Sailor E!" Usagi huusi tunnistettuaan Sailor E-n naamion.

"Tosi röyhkeää! Hän on todellakin Sailor E, mutta hän on jopa muinaisen Kuun valtakunnan, Silver Millenniumin prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun laillinen perijä! Hän on Prinsessa Serenity!" Akemin vieressä seisova, valkoinen kissa sanoi.

 _"Sopisit näyttelijäksi, sillä puhuit äänensävyllä, joka ei jätä sijaa epäilyksille",_ Akemi vilkaisi kissaa hieman turhautuneena siitä, että hän ei tiennyt, missä oikea prinsessa oli.

 _"Sailor E on prinsessa! Tiesin!"_ Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä samalla, kun hänen tiaransa muuttui. Tiara oli nyt puolikuun muotoinen ja siinä oli punainen jalokivi.

 _"Tiarani muuttui jälleen!"_ Usagi ajatteli ja sekunnin ajan hän näki vilauksen valkoisesta palatsista. _"Miksi näin valkoisen palatsin? Johtuuko se siitä, että prinsessa löytyi?"_ Usagi oli menettänyt ensimmäisen tiaransa sinä päivänä, kun Luna oli antanut Reille muodonmuutos-kynän. Usagi oli saanut uuden tiaran Prinsessa D-n juhlissa.

Usagi oli alkanut ajatella, että Sailor E oli Silver Millenniumin prinsessa huomattuaan, että Sailor E-n otsassa oli samanlainen puolikuu-symboli kuin Lunan otsassa.

 _"Prinsessa Serenity!"_ Mamoru katsoi katolla seisovaa tyttöä, ennen kuin ryntäsi pois paikalta. Hän katui sitä, että hän ei ollut onnistunut suojelemaan Usagia Kuro Shojolta.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi huusi tummahiuksisen miehen perään.

 _"Veli",_ Akemi ajatteli uteliaana, ennen kuin hyppäsi Senshien ja Shitennounien eteen valkoisen kissan tehdessä samoin:

"Sailor Moon, olet taistellut hyvin tähän asti, kuten te muutkin".

 _"Minun sankarini, Sailor E kehui minua",_ Usagi ajatteli uskomatta korviaan.

"Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun puhun teille. Neuvoimme teitä Sailor E-pelin avulla", Akemi sanoi.

"Opastimme teitä Sailor E-pelin avulla, jotta tietäisitte, miten taistella. Näyttää siltä, että se toimi", valkoinen kissa hymyili.

"Ymmärrän", Usagi sanoi.

Piip piip! Usagin vasemman käden ympärillä oleva, kultainen kommunikaattori-ranneke piippasi ja Usagi painoi sitä, jonka seurauksena kommunikaattori aukesi:

 _"Oletteko kunnossa?"_

"Sinäkö, Luna? Oletko komentokeskuksessa? Meidän pitäisi neuvotella", Akemi tunnisti Lunan äänen. Akemi otti hameensa oikeasta taskusta muodonmuutos-kynänsä ja muuttui siviili-hahmoonsa. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero, jonka etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Hänellä oli yllään sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

"Oletko sinä prinsessa?" Usagi kysyi.

"Tämä on salainen henkilöllisyyteni. Maassa nimeni on Chiba Akemi. Sailor Moon, olen sinun tavoin toisen vuoden yläaste-opiskelija. Hauska tavata", Akemi hymyili. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa muille, että hän esitti Kuun prinsessaa suojellakseen oikeaa prinsessaa. Hän oli kuitenkin tyytyväinen siitä, että hän sai vihdoin puhua muille Sailor Sensheille.

"Oletko sukua Chiba Mamorulle?" Usagi kysyi kuultuaan, että Akemin sukunimi oli sama kuin Mamorun sukunimi.

"Hän on isoveljeni", Akemi hymyili. "Salasin Sailor E-henkilöllisyyteni Mamorulta suojellakseni häntä Dark Kingdomilta".

"Mamoru ei katso käytöstäsi hyvällä, kun hän saa salaisuutesi selville", Kunzite sanoi hieman toruvalla äänensävyllä. Nyt hän ymmärsi, miksi Sailor E oli vaikuttanut tutulta sinä iltana, kun Sailor E oli neuvonut Kunzitea taistelemaan muiden kenraalien ja Sailor Senshien rinnalla Dark Kingdomia vastaan.

"Tiedän. Puhun hänelle myöhemmin", Akemi sanoi. "Minun piti toimia salassa veljeni turvallisuuden takia. Dark Kingdom olisi saattanut vahingoittaa veljeäni, jos joku Dark Kingdomin soturi olisi ymmärtänyt minun olevan Sailor E".


	18. Chapter 18

"Prinsessa, anteeksi että en ollut paikalla, kun Senshit ja Shitennounit taistelivat Kuro Shojoa vastaan", Luna sanoi.

Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat äsken saapuneet komentokeskukseen Akemin ja valkoisen kissan kanssa. Kaikki olivat pukeutuneet koulupukuihinsa.

"Sinun ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi, Luna. Olet suorittanut tehtäväsi hyvin", Akemi sanoi. "Siitä on aikaa, kun kävin täällä. Siitä huolimatta komentokeskus on samanlainen kuin viimeksi, kun kävin täällä".

"Prinsessa, olemme etsineet sinua. Missä olet ollut?" Minako kysyi kietoen molemmat käsivartensa Katsun oikean käsivarren ympärille, minkä takia hopeahiuksinen mies katsoi Minakoa hieman uteliaana.

"Mistä aloittaisin?" Akemi hymyili vilkaisten valkoista kissaa. "Tapasin partnerini, Artemiksen ennen kuin Usagi-chan tapasi Lunan. Emme vielä tienneet teitä kaikkia. Aluksi tutkimme salaperäisiä rikoksia, joita tapahtui pitkin Tokiota. Taisteluiden aikana huomasimme, että Dark Kingdom oli jokaisen, salaperäisen rikoksen takana. Kun Luna oli löytänyt Usagi-chanin, sain kuulla Lunalta sen, miten muut Sailor Senshit löytyivät. Lopulta partnerini ja minä löysimme Shitennounit. Partnerini sanoi, että  
minun pitäisi neuvoa Shitennouneja taistelemaan sinun ja muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla, Usagi-chan. Kuten tiedätte, Dark Kingdom on vihollisemme. Dark Kingdomin soturit saivat voimansa Queen Metalialta. Partnerini kertoi minulle, että Queen Metalia _syntyi_ sen seurauksena, että auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta. Queen Metalia saapui Maahan meteoriparvessa. Se tapahtui, ennen kuin Kuun valtakunta, Silver Millennium tuhotiin. Queen Metalia haluaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun  
saadakseen lisää valtaa. Tällä hetkellä Dark Kingdomin väki vahvistaa Queen Metaliaa ihmisten energialla".

"Siksi Dark Kingdomin youmat varastavat ihmisten energiaa", Ami sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Prinsessa, oletko nähnyt Queen Metalian?" Haruka kysyi. Hänellä oli yllään punainen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät housut ja mustat kengät. Hänen takkinsa alla oli valkoinen pusero ja hänen kaulassaan oli musta solmio.

 _"Jos en tietäisi Haruka-sanin olevan tyttö, luulisin häntä pojaksi, koska hän käyttää miesten koulupukua",_ Akemi pohti:

"Kauan sitten Queen Metalia aivopesi Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Silver Millenniumin kuningatar, Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla, mutta joku rikkoi sinetin. Meidän tehtävämme on tuhota Queen Metalia, jotta Silver Millenniumin kohtalo ei toistu".

"Siksi meidät siis valittiin Sailor Sensheiksi ja heidät valitiin Shitennouneiksi", Usagi vilkaisi paikalla olevia miehiä ymmärtäen tilanteen. "Prinsessa, tiedätkö missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?"

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta on suojeltava. Siksi en voi kertoa, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on, mutta jos Dark Kingdom saisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, seuraukset olisivat tuhoisat. Queen Serenity epäili, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan. Queen Serenity lähetti Lunan ja Artemiksen Maahan etsimään teidät ja minut. Dark Kingdom saattaa hyökätä milloin tahansa, joten meidän on oltava varovaisia", Akemi sanoi lopulta.

"Prinsessa, sinun ei tarvitse taistella yksin. Aion taistella rinnallasi", Usagi sanoi.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi. Hän oli vähän turhautunut siitä, että häntä sanottiin prinsessaksi. Hän ei ollut Silver Millenniumin prinsessa, mutta hän esitti Silver Millenniumin prinsessaa suojellakseen oikeaa prinsessaa. Ainoa ongelma oli se, että Akemi ei tiennyt, missä oikea prinsessa oli. Akemi aikoi kertoa totuuden sitten, kun prinsessa löytyisi. Hän aikoi jopa kertoa sen, mitä hän tiesi Queen Berylistä.

XXXXXX

"Queen Beryl-sama, aion taistella Sailor E-tä vastaan", Ikari sanoi seisoen valtaistuinsalissa katsoen Queen Beryliä, joka istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Milloin?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Huomenna. Kohtaan hänet Tokyo Towerilla", Ikari sanoi.

XXXXXX

"Et kertonut minulle, että olet Sailor E. Et kertonut sitäkään, että kissasi osaa puhua", Mamoru katsoi sohvalla istuvaa siskoaan. Mamorulla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Sen jälkeen, kun Mamoru oli rynnännyt pois paikalta, jossa Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat taistelleet Kuro Shojoa vastaan, hän ei ollut palannut suoraan kotiin. Hän oli piiloutunut eräälle, keskustan lähellä olevalle sivukujalle ja hän oli nähnyt Sailor E-n muuttuvan Akemiksi. Hän oli hermostunut näkemästään.

Mamoru oli huomannut Akemin muistuttavan Sailor E-tä, mutta hän ei silti olisi uskonut, että Akemi on Sailor E. Mamoru oli hieman vihainen siitä, että Akemi oli salannut jotain.

"Itse et kertonut minulle olevasi Tuxedo Mask ja etsiväsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta saadaksesi muistosi takaisin", Akemi sanoi. Hän oli tiennyt, että tämä keskustelu koittaisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

"Miten tiedät tuon?" Mamoru kysyi yllättyneenä siitä, että Akemi tiesi hänen salaisuutensa.

"Huomasin sinun muistuttavan Tuxedo Maskia, joten menin huoneeseesi ja löysin sielä Tuxedo Maskin vaatteet. En mielelläni käy muiden huoneissa ilman lupaa, mutta halusin selvittää, oletko todella Tuxedo Mask. Myöhemmin kuulin, mitä kerroit Usagi-chanille. Kerroin Lunalle sen, että olet Tuxedo Mask. Myöhemmin kerroin Lunalle, miksi etsit Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Luna epäilee sinua viholliseksi, mutta olen sanonut Lunalle, että et ole Dark Kingdomin puolella. En kertonut sinulle että olen Sailor E, sillä yritin suojella sinua Dark Kingdomilta. Jos Dark Kingdomin väki saisi selville, että minä olen Sailor E, he saattaisivat vahingoittaa sinua. Anteeksi, että salasin totuuden sinulta", Akemi sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Yritin itsekin suojella sinua. Salasin sinulta Tuxedo Mask-henkilöllisyyteni samasta syystä, kuin sinä salasit minulta Sailor E-henkilöllisyytesi. Nyt katson tilanteen läpi sormien, mutta en pidä siitä, että salaat minulta jotain", Mamoru sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Kiitos. On kuitenkin eräs asia, jota en voi vielä kertoa sinulle. Puhutaan siitä toiste. Hyvää yötä", Akemi meni huoneeseensa sulkien oven perässään.

"Sinulla on sana hallussa, Akemi", valkoinen kissa istui Akemin sängyllä.

"Taisit kuunnella minun ja veljeni keskustelua", Akemi sanoi.

Kissa nyökkäsi, kun tummahiuksinen tyttö istui sängylle.

"Nyt minun ei ainakaan tarvitse kertoa sinulle, mistä puhuin veljeni kanssa", Akemi sanoi, ennen kuin vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Emme tiedä, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on".

"Olen varma, että löydämme sen", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Totta. Emme ole vielä löytäneet Kuun prinsessaa", Akemi sanoi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että hänen ei enää tarvinnut salata Mamorulta Sailor E-henkilöllisyyttään.


	19. Chapter 19

"On aika mennä kotiin", Akemi käveli Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä valkoisen kissansa kanssa. Tyttö oli pukeutunut koulupukuunsa. Hän oli lähtenyt kissan kanssa kävelylle siltä varalta, jos kaupungilla alkaisi tapahtua jotain, joka vaikuttaisi Dark Kingdomin tekosilta.

Oli jo myöhäinen ilta ja kadulla kulki vähän ihmisiä. Katulamput olivat jo syttyneet ja joidenkin talojen ikkunoissa paloivat valot. Tiellä ajoi pari autoa.

 _"Sailor E! Tai prinsessa!"_ kylmä, kolkko ääni sanoi jostain. Vain Akemi ja valkoinen kissa kuulivat kyseisen äänen ja katselivat ympärilleen nähdäkseen, kuka oli _puhunut_ tummahiuksiselle tytölle. Henkilö, joka oli _puhunut_ Akemille, oli käyttänyt telepatiaa, minkä takia vain Akemi ja valkoinen kissa olivat kuulleet Akemille _puhuneen_ henkilön äänen.

Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ Akemin selässä.

 _"Olen Ikari, Dark Kingdomin Kuro Shojojen johtaja. Saavu Tokyo Towerille ja tuo Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Jos et suostu kohtaamaan minua silmästä silmään, en vastaa seurauksista",_ Ikariksi esittäytynyt nainen kuulosti siltä, että hän oli valmis toteuttamaan uhkauksensa.

"Akemi, se on ansa", Artemis sanoi.

"Voit olla oikeassa, mutta on parempi kohdata Ikari silmästä silmään", Akemi lähti kävelemään kohti Tokyo Toweria.

"Akemi!" valkoinen kissa huusi.

"Prinsessa!" Usagi ja muut Senshit kävelivät paikalle. He olivat pukeutuneet koulupukuihinsa.

"Haluaisimme jutella kanssasi", Minako sanoi.

"Neuvotellaan asunnossani. Kokkaan samalla", Makoto sanoi.

"Anteeksi, tytöt. Meidän on puhuttava myöhemmin. Minulla on vähän tekemistä", Akemi ryntäsi kohti Tokyo Toweria. Häntä hermostutti kohdata Kuro Shojojen johtaja, mutta hän ei voisi antaa  
tämän toteuttaa aikeitaan. Hänellä oli niin kiire, että hän ei edes huomannut veljensä ystäviä. Kyseiset miehet olivat pukeutuneet koulupukuihinsa.

"Mihin Akemilla on tuollainen kiire?" Katsu kysyi pysähtyen Minakon eteen.

"En tiedä", Minako sanoi.

"Akemi!" valkoinen kissa juoksi tytön perässä, ennen kuin ryntäsi siihen suuntaan, jossa komentokeskus oli.

XXXXXX

"Pidä kiirettä, prinsessa", Ikari leijui ilmassa ympärillään iso, vihreä energia-pallo. Hän kohotti oikeaa kättään ja Tokion valot sammuivat. Ikari aiheutti sähkökatkon, jotta prinsessa ymmärtäisi, että Ikari oli valmis toteuttamaan uhkauksensa. Ikari varasti samalla ihmisten energiaa.

 _"Queen Beryl on tyytyväinen kun onnistun, toisin kuin muut Kuro Shojot",_ Ikari hymyili itsevarmana.

XXXXXX

"Sähkökatko?" Michiru sanoi, kun Tokion valot olivat sammuneet. Sisimmässään hänellä oli tunne, ettei kyseessä ollut vain sähkökatko.

"Prinsessa oli menossa Tokyo Towerin suuntaan ja hän näytti hermostuneelta. Onkohan Tokyo Towerilla tapahtunut jotain?" Ami arveli.

"Käydään katsomassa", Makoto lähti juoksemaan Tokyo Towerille.

 _"Mamo-chan",_ Usagi ajatteli Akemin veljeä lähtien seuraamaan muita.

"Jotain on tekeillä", Katsu lähti kolmen ystävänsä kanssa seuraamaan tyttöjä. Hänen epäilyksensä vahvistuivat, kun hän näki, että moni ihminen oli pyörtynyt kadulle.

XXXXXX

"Earth Power Make-Up!" Akemi otti sinisen muodonmuutos-kynänsä hameensa oikeasta taskusta ja muuttui Sailor Earthiksi. Hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hän hyppäsi Tokyo Towerin näköala-tasanteen katolle ja vilkaisi ilmassa leijuvaa energia-palloa, jonka sisällä seisoi Kuro Shojojen johtaja. "Halusit nähdä minut, Ikari!"

"Uskalsit näemmä tulla, prinsessa. Missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Ikari kysyi.

"En anna sitä sinulle! Palauta kaupunki ennalleen!" Sailor Earth huusi. Hän ei tiennyt, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli, mutta hän ei aikonut antaa sitä Dark Kingdomille.

"Sitten pakotan sinut antamaan sen!" Ikari huusi vihaisena.

Akemin veitsi ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä ja hän heitti sen sinne, missä Ikari oli:

"Earth Boomerang!"

Ikari kohotti vasenta kättään vahvistaen ympärillään olevaa energia-palloa, jonka seurauksena veitsi lensi kauemmas osuttuaan energia-palloon.

 _"Hän on selvästi vahvempi, kuin muut Kuro Shojot!"_ Akemi hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan, sillä vihollinen kohotti oikeaa kättään ja siitä ilmestyi nopeasti vihreää energiaa.

Dhaks! Ikarin hyökkäys osui Tokyo Towerin näköala-tasanteen kattoon, johon tuli pakettiauton kokoinen lommo.

"Pelkällä väistelyllä et voi suojella Silver Millenniumia tai Maata", Ikari pilkkasi Sailor Earthia, kun tämä laskeutui keskelle Tokyo Towerin näköala-tasanteen kattoa.

"Varohan sanojasi!" Akemi suuttui.

"Prinsessa!" tuttu ääni huusi vasemmalta ja Sailor Moon hyppäsi Tokyo Towerin katolle muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa. He olivat muuttuneet Senshi-hahmoihinsa. Shitennounitkin saapuivat paikalle yllään kenraali-vaatteensa.

"Ikari, miten kehtaat houkutella prinsessamme tänne?!" Sailor Moon kysyi nähtyään Kuro Shojojen johtajan.

"Tämä on liian vaarallista. Paetkaa!" Akemi sanoi.

"Prinsessa, sinun ei tarvitse taistella yksin", Usagi sanoi.

"Puhuminen saa riittää!" Ikari kohotti oikeaa kättään, josta ilmestyi nopeasti vihreää energiaa.

Kaikki väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle.

Ikarin hyökkäys osui jälleen Tokyo Towerin kattoon.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Akuryo Taisan!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Senshit hyökkäsivät kohti Kuro Shojoa samalla, kun Akemin veitsi ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä ja hän heitti sen uudelleen vihollista kohti:

"Earth Boomerang!"

"Energy Damage!"

"Electric Explosion!"

"Scorching Water!"

"Flame Swirling!"

Shitennounitkin hyökkäsivät, mutta hyökkäyksillä ei näyttänyt olevan vaikutusta energia-palloon, jonka sisällä Ikari seisoi:

"Heh! Olen vahvin Kuro Shojo!"

"Nyt, Sailor Moon!" Akemi huusi kyseiselle tytölle, joka hyppäsi Ikarin taakse.

"Mitä?!" Ikari huusi uteliaana vilkaisten taakseen.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moonin puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui Ikariin. Kun kultainen energia oli kadonnut, Ikaria ei näkynyt missään.

 _"Missä Ikari on?!"_ Akemi ajatteli.

"Olet varomaton!" Ikari ilmestyi Sailor Moonin taakse kohottaen oikeaa kättään, josta ilmestyi nopeasti vihreää energiaa, joka osui Sailor Mooniin siten, että Sailor Moon putosi.

"Sailor Moon!" Akemi huolestui, mutta hän näki veljensä ryntäävän paikalle Tuxedo Maskina. Tuxedo Mask hyppäsi kohti Sailor Moonia ja nappasi tämän syliinsä hypäten Tokyo Towerin lähellä olevan kerrostalon katolle.

 _"Onneksi veli pelasti Usagi-chanin!"_ Akemi rauhoittui.

"Varo!" Sailor Jupiter kietoi oikean kätensä Akemin lantion ympärille hypäten tämän kanssa sivummalle, kuten muutkin Senshit. Sailor Jupiter kohotti vasenta kättään, jonka seurauksena Senshien ympärille ilmestyi iso, vihreä energia-pallo, joka leijui ilmassa. Shitennounienkin ympärillä oli vihreä energia-pallo, joka leijui ilmassa.

"Miksi vedit minut sivuun, Jupiter?" Sailor Earth kysyi uteliaana. Hän oli ollut niin huolissaan Usagista, että hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota taisteluun.

"Ikari yritti hyökätä kimppuusi, prinsessa!" Sailor Jupiter huusi.

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi samalla, kun Sailor Moon hyppäsi Senshien ja Shitennounien energia-pallojen eteen. "Sailor Moon, älä!"

Ikarin oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi nopeasti vihreää energiaa, joka oli osumassa Sailor Mooniin. Tuxedo Mask hyppäsi nopeasti Sailor Moonin ja vihreän energian väliin. Vihreä energia osui Tuxedo Maskiin ja hänen naamionsa putosi hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Veli!" Akemi huusi säikähtäneenä.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon huusi paniikin vallassa.


	20. Chapter 20

"Eiiiiiii!" Sailor Moon huusi, kun Tuxedo Mask kaatui hänen syliinsä. Hän ei halunnut uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

 _"Miten isoveli tiesi, että taistelemme täällä Kuro Shojoa vastaan?!"_ Akemi itki. Hän tunsi entistä enemmän vihaa Dark Kingdomia kohtaan.

"Sailor Moon?!" Zoisite huusi nähtyään, miten Usagin tiara katosi. Usagin tiaran paikalle ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Usagin ja Mamorun ympärille ilmestyi iso, vihreä energia-pallo, joka leijui ilmassa.

"Puolikuu-symboli?!" Akemi sanoi nähtyään Usagin otsaan ilmestyneen symbolin. Akemin otsan puolikuu-symboli muuttui siniseksi, Maan symboliksi. Seuraavaksi Akemin otsassa näkyvä Maan symboli muuttui kultaiseksi tiaraksi, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi. Akemi oli utelias tilanteen saaman käänteen takia.

"Sailor Moonin keho on muuttumassa", Sailor Neptune sanoi huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

Usagin päälle ilmestyi valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa.

Akemin mielestä Usagi näytti entistäkin tutummalta. Lopulta hän muisti, millaista unta hän oli nähnyt sinä iltana, kun hän tapasi Artemiksen.

XXXXXX

 _"Prinsessa Chikyū, vaikutat huolestuneelta", joku sanoi Akemin oikealta puolelta ja hän käänsi katseensa kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen tytön, jolla oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset. Tytön hiukset oli kammattu kampaukselle, joka toi mieleen saparot. Tyttö oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tyttö oli laiha. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen kasvojaan ei näkynyt kunnolla._

XXXXXX

Usagi oli Prinsessa Serenity. Akemi oli asiasta täysin varma, sillä nyt hän muisti, että Prinsessa Serenityllä oli samanlaiset kasvot, kuin Usagilla.

Akemi oli löytänyt Silver Millenniumin prinsessan. Hän olisi kuitenkin halunnut löytää prinsessan toisella tavalla. Akemi vilkaisi prinsessan edessä makaavaa isoveljeään. Akemi itki yhä, mutta hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli ennenkin nähnyt Mamorun samanlaisessa tilanteessa, kuin nyt:

"Prinsessa Serenity!"

Prinsessan käsien yläpuolella leijui kello, jonka viisarit alkoivat liikkua taaksepäin. Prinsessa katsoi käsiensä yläpuolella leijuvaa kelloa:

 _"Tämä kello oli ennen rikki, mutta sen viisarit alkoivat liikkua. Tämän kellon viisarit liikkuvat taaksepäin"._

Kun prinsessa katsoi käsiensä yläpuolella leijuvaa kelloa, hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että hän tunsi syliinsä kaatuneen miehen.

XXXXXX

 _"Prinsessa, meidän täytyy paeta!" siniseen mekkoon pukeutunut laiha, tummahiuksinen ja 17-vuotias tyttö sanoi tarttuen Serenityn oikeaan käteen. Hän aikoi selvästi viedä Serenityn turvaan. Serenity vilkaisi tytön kasvoja. Tyttö näytti pelokkaalta. Hän vilkaisi Serenityä sinisillä silmillään._

 _"Lopettakaa tämä merkityksetön sota!" hieman matala, mutta rohkea ääni huusi ihmisille, jotka aikoivat valloittaa Silver Millenniumin. Paikalle ryntäsi mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja vaalea iho. Miehellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

 _"Prinssi! Oletko pettänyt Maan?! Tämä on sinun syytäsi!" punahiuksinen nainen huusi Serenitylle. Punahiuksinen nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Naisen kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta._ _Punahiuksinen nainen katsoi Serenityä ja näytti tosi vihaiselta. Punahiuksinen nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jota hän kohotti ylemmäs samalla, kun hän juoksi kohti Serenityä. Hän aikoi selvästi iskeä miekkansa Prinsessa Serenityyn. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

 _Siniseen mekkoon pukeutunut tyttö kietoi molemmat kätensä Serenityn ympärille valmistautuen suojelemaan Serenityä hyökkäykseltä._

 _Yllättäen mies, jota oli sanottu prinssiksi ryntäsi siniseen mekkoon pukeutuneen tytön ja Serenityn eteen._

 _"Aaa!" prinssi huusi, kun miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa._

XXXXXX

"Nyt muistan, kuka olet", Prinsessa Serenity katsoi sylissään makaavaa miestä samalla, kun kello, jota hän oli äsken katsonut, putosi hänen syliinsä. "Rakaani, Endymion".

 _"Mitä?!"_ Akemi yllättyi kuulemastaan. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi prinsessaa ja veljeään.

XXXXXX

 _"Lopettakaa tämä merkityksetön sota!" hieman matala, mutta rohkea ääni huusi ihmisille, jotka aikoivat valloittaa Silver Millenniumin. Paikalle ryntäsi mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja vaalea iho. Miehellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

 _"Prinssi! Oletko pettänyt Maan?! Tämä on sinun syytäsi!" punahiuksinen nainen huusi Serenitylle. Punahiuksinen nainen oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Naisen kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta._ _Punahiuksinen nainen katsoi Serenityä ja näytti tosi vihaiselta. Punahiuksinen nainen piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jota hän kohotti ylemmäs samalla, kun hän juoksi kohti Serenityä. Hän aikoi selvästi iskeä miekkansa Prinsessa Serenityyn. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Punahiuksisen naisen yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

 _Akemi kietoi molemmat kätensä Serenityn ympärille valmistautuen suojelemaan Serenityä hyökkäykseltä._

 _"Aaa!" prinssi huusi, kun miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa._

XXXXXX

 _"Veljeni on Maan prinssi!"_ Akemi ajatteli. Akemi muisti, että prinssin kasvot olivat ihan samanlaiset, kuin Mamorun kasvot. _"Tapasin Prinsessa Serenityn ensimmäisen kerran eräänä iltana palatsin puutarhassa, kun hän oli saapunut Maahan. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta Prinsessa Serenity halusi nähdä Maan itse, joten hän toteutti aikeensa eräänä iltana saapumalla Golden Kingdomiin. Ystävystyin Prinsessa Serenityn kanssa vähän sen jälkeen, kun hän oli puhut minulle käveltyään esiin puun takaa, jossa hän oli piileskellyt. Myöhemmin esittelin Serenityn veljelleni. Lopulta Serenity ja veljeni rakastuivat toisiinsa. Mutta eräänä päivänä Maapallon sotilaat yrittivät vallata Silver Millenniumin"._

"Tuxedo Mask!" Prinsessa Serenity itki ja yksi hänen kyyneleensä alkoi hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti muututtuaan hopeiseksi kristalliksi.

"Iiiiiiik!" Ikari huusi sulkien silmänsä.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Sailor Uranus kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Usagi-chanin kyynel kristallisoitui ja alkoi hohtaa!" Sailor Mercury sanoi katsottuaan kristallia, joka hohti samalla, kun se leijui Usagin oikean käden yläpuolella.

"Tuo taitaa olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Zoisite sanoi kun hän ymmärsi, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli ollut Sailor Moonilla. Sailor Moon ei vain ollut tiennyt sitä.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyy Tuxedo Maskin kehoon", Sailor Mercury sanoi, kun hän huomasi, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta siirtyi energiaa Tuxedo Maskin kehoon. Kristalli lakkasi hohtamasta ja putosi Usagin oikeaan käteen.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lakkasi hohtamasta", Sailor Venus sanoi.

"Queen Beryl-sama!" Ikari sanoi nähtyään taakseen ilmestyneen, punahiuksisen naisen. Queen Berylin takana oli musta portaali, joka johti Dark Kingdomiin.

"Ikari, ota Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Queen Beryl huusi.

Ikari kohotti oikeaa kättään kohti Tuxedo Maskia siepatakseen tämän, sillä hän oli nähnyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voiman siirtyvän Tuxedo Maskin sisälle.

"Älä!" Sailor Earth siirtyi tosi nopeasti muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa Usagin ja Mamorun eteen.

Senshien ja Shitennounien energia-pallot yhdistyivät Usagin ja Mamorun ympärillä olevaan energia-palloon.

"Häiritsette minua!" Kuro Shojojen johtaja suuttui.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiterin oikeaan känteen ilmestyi vihreitä salamoita, joita hän heitti sinne, missä vihollinen oli.

Ikari väisteli salamoita.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercuryn molemmista käsistä ilmestyi sumua, joka esti Ikaria näkemästä kunnolla.

"Mitä?!" Kuro Shojojen johtaja katseli ympärilleen.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Marsin molempiin käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti vihollista kohti.

"Iiiiiik!" Kuro Shojojen johtaja huusi, sillä Sailor Marsin hyökkäys osui hänen vasempaan olkapäähänsä.

"Näytän teille voimani!" Queen Beryl huusi kohottaen molemmat kätensä kohti Senshejä ja Shitennouneja, jonka seurauksena hänen käsistään ilmestyi pimeää energiaa. Pimeä energia osui Sensheihin ja Shitennouneihin tosi nopeasti.

Shitennounit käyttivät voimiaan vahvistaakseen energia-palloa samalla, kun Sailor Senshit huolehtivat prinsessasta.

"Sailor Moon, oletko kunnossa?!" Sailor Mars kysyi.

Sailor Moon vilkaisi eteensä nähdäkseen jotain, joka sai hänet hermostumaan:

"Tuxedo Mask on kadonnut!"

 _"Mitä?!"_ Akemi katseli muiden tavoin ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki Ikarin pitävän Mamorua sylissään. _"Nappasiko hän veljeni sillä välin, kun Shitennounit vahvistivat energia-palloa ja me huolehdimme prinsessasta?!"_

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon huusi huolissaan.

"Meidän on suojeltava prinsessaa!" Zoisite sanoi. Hän olisi halunnut pelastaa Mamorun, mutta prinsessaakin oli suojeltava.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuuluu Dark Kingdomille!" Queen Beryl hymyili ilkeästi kadoten Ikarin ja Tuxedo Maskin kanssa.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon huusi.


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat saapuneet Akemin kotiin ja katsoivat Usagia, joka istui Akemin sängyllä ja itki. Usagilla oli yhä yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Usagi oli poissa tolaltaan sen takia, että Queen Beryl ja Kuro Shojo olivat siepanneet Mamorun.

"Sailor Moon, ei Prinsessa Serenity", Akemi sanoi lopulta. "Muistatteko nyt, että Sailor Venus on Sailor Senshien johtaja, ja että hänen tehtävänsä on suojella teitä, ja Kuun valtakuntaa, Silver Millenniumia?"

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi lopulta.

Akemi oli huolissaan veljestään. Hän oli vihainen siksi, että Beryl ja Kuro Shojo olivat siepanneet Mamorun. Nyt Akemin oli kuitenkin yritettävä selittää muille, miksi Beryl ja Kuro Shojo olivat siepanneet Mamorun.

"Eli Sailor Moon on Prinsessa Serenityn reinkarnaatio. Miksi Akemi-chan esitti olevansa Kuun prinsessa?" Rei kysyi Lunalta ja Artemikselta, jotka tulivat huoneeseen.

"Anteeksi, että en kertonut totuutta, mutta Akemi esitti olevansa Kuun prinsessa suojellakseen oikeaa prinsessaa", valkoinen kissa sanoi. "Luna ja minä olimme kometokeskuksessa ja näimme Usagin muuttuvan Prinsessa Serenityksi".

"Mitä menneisyydessä oikein tapahtui?" Jadeite kysyi.

"Kauan sitten Maapallo oli yksi suuri valtakunta. Ja Kuu oli toinen. Jokainen Sailor Senshi oli oman planeettansa prinsessa. Inner Senshit, eli Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter ja Venus suojelivat Kuun Prinsessaa. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto ja Saturn suojelivat Silver Millenniumin valtakuntaa etäältä. Te Shitennounit suojelitte Maan kruununperijää, Prinssi Endymionia ja hänen siskoaan, Prinsessa Chikyūta. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta Prinsessa Serenity halusi nähdä Maan itse, joten hän meni Maahan eräänä päivänä ja tapasi Prinsessa Chikyūn. Prinsessat ystävystyivät ja Prinsessa Chikyū esitteli veljensä ja Prinsessa Serenityn toisilleen. Maan prinssi ja Kuun prinsessa rakastuivat toisiinsa. Prinssin henkivartijat, eli te Shitennounit rakastuitte Prinsessa Serenityn henkivartijoihin, eli Inner Sensheihin. Innern Senshit rakastuivat teihin Shitennouneihin. Mutta eräänä päivänä Maapallon sotilaat yrittivät vallata Kuun valtakunnan. Te kaikki taistelitte useita sotilaita vastaan. Maan prinssi ja hänen siskonsa, ja te kenraalit yrititte estää Maan ihmisiä hyökkäämästä Kuuhun. Mutta eräs Maassa asuva nainen tappoi prinssin, kun prinssi suojeli Prinsessa Serenityä ja siskoaan. Sinä iltana kun tapasitte Akemin, hän kertoi teille, että Queen Metalia aivopesi Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Akemi kertoi teille jopa sen, että Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla. Queen Serenity arveli, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan jossain vaiheessa. Hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ja se tapahtui. Queen Serenity lähetti Lunan ja minut Maahan etsimään teitä siltä varalta, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan. Teidän tehtävänne on taistella Queen Metaliaa vastaan, jotta Silver Millenniumin kohtalo ei toistu", valkoinen kissa sanoi. "Akemin veli, Chiba Mamoru on Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaatio".

"Alan muistaa. Sailor Uranus, Pluto ja minä emme valitettavasti saaneet poistua vartiointi-paikoiltamme silloin, kun Silver Millennium tuhottiin. Kun Silver Millennium tuhottiin Sailor Uranuksen, Pluton ja minun aseet, kolme talismaania alkoivat resonoida ensimmäisen kerran ja kokoonnuimme tuolloin. Kolme talismaania _herättivät_ viimeisen Sailor Senshin, eli Sailor Saturnuksen. Sailor Saturn on Saturnuksen suojelija raunioiden planeetalta ja hiljaisuuden valvoja. Kun näin Sailor Saturnuksen käyttävän vahvinta hyökkäystään, Silence Glaivea ymmärsin, että Silver Millennium tuhoutuu", Michiru sanoi.

"Aivan. Kun tapasin Akemin kerroin hänelle, että hänen tehtävänsä on etsiä Kuun prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Sanoin jopa, että Akemi saa esittää Kuun prinsessaa, kunnes löydämme oikean prinsessan. Silver Millenniumin aikana Akemi ei ollut Sailor Senshi, mutta minä annoin hänelle mahdollisuuden ryhtyä Sailor Senshiksi. Sinä päivänä, kun Tokion asukkaat hypnotisoitiin etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, te näitte Queen Berylin. Akemi ja minäkin näimme Queen Berylin. Akemi muisti erään asian, kun hän näki Queen Berylin. Akemi haluaisi kertoa teille, mitä hän muisti, kun hän näki Queen Berylin", valkoinen kissa sanoi.

"Queen Beryl on se nainen, joka auttoi Queen Metaliaa aivopesemään Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Todennäköisesti Queen Berylkin syntyi uudelleen meidän tavoin sen jälkeen, kun Silver Millennium tuhoutui. Ehkä Queen Beryl rikkoi sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Sailor Earth sanoi.

"Tarkoitatko naista, joka sieppasi Tuxedo Maskin?!" Usagi asetti vasemman kätensä Akemin oikealle olkapäälle. "Missä hän on? Miksi hän sieppasi veljesi?!"

"Prinsessa, rauhoittukaa", Akemi sanoi.

"Mutta en ole prinsessa", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Te olette prinsessa. Queen Beryl oli Silver Millenniumin aikana Maassa asuva noita. Queen Beryl oli Silver Millenniumin aikana rakastunut veljeeni. Beryl kävi usein palatsialueella nähdäkseen veljeni. Beryl tuli hirveän kateelliseksi kun hän ymmärsi, että veljeni oli rakastunut teihin, Prinsessa Serenity. Beryl sai selville jopa sen, että Inner Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa. Koska Berylin rakkaus veljeäni kohtaan oli yksipuolinen, Beryl kadehti muiden onnea. Berylin kateus ja kauna kohdistuivat teihin, prinsessa. Kun Queen Metalia saapui Maahan, hän havaitsi Berylin sydämessä olevan kateuden, jota Beryl tunsi teitä kohtaan, prinsessa. Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, ja arveli saavansa ne haltuunsa usuttamalla Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun, sillä hän tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa. Queen Metalia tarvitsi avustajan, jonka avulla hän voisi aivopestä Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Queen Metalia teki Berylistä avustajansa tarjoamalla Berylille voimaa. Beryl suostui auttamaan Queen Metaliaa. Beryl päätti auttaa Queen Metaliaa sillä hän ajatteli, että veljeni rakastuisi häneen, jos hän saisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja tuhoaisi Silver Millenniumin ja hankkiutuisi teistä eroon, prinsessa. Ennen en muistanut Berylin kasvoja, mutta sinä yönä, kun käytitte ensimmäisen kerran Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä, muistin Berylin kasvot. Prinsessa Serenity, vahvat tunteenne veljeäni kohtaan rikkoivat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun sinetin. Sen sinetin takia Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun löytäminen oli niin vaikeaa", Sailor Earth sanoi.

"Tuxedo Mask", Usagi tärisi, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi.

"Prinsessa!" Akemi sanoi huolissaan vilkaisten prinsessan oikeassa kädessä olevaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Akemi meni kaappinsa eteen ja avasi sen oven oikealla kädellään. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään kaapin ylähyllyllä olevaan, tummansiniseen peittoon. Kun hän oli ottanut peiton kaapista, hän laittoi peiton prinsessan päälle.

"Aion taistella Queen Beryliä vastaan! Kukaan ei satuta minun prinsessaani!" Sailor Uranus kuulosti vihaiselta.

"Hyvin sanottu. Haluan itsekin taistella Beryliä vastaan!" Akemi sanoi samalla, kun hän sulki kaapin oven oikealla kädellään. Hän oli saanut uuden syyn vihata Beryliä.

"Meidän on keksittävä, miten pelastamme Mamorun", Zoisite sanoi.

"Aivan", Luna katsoi Akemia. "Anteeksi, Akemi-chan".

"Epäilit veljeäni viholliseksi ja nyt pyydät anteeksi, Luna", Akemi sanoi turhautuneena.

"Mistä olisin voinut tietää, että veljesi on Maan prinssin reinkarnaatio, Akemi-chan?" Luna puolustautui. Luna ja Akemi olivat usein keskustelleet siitä, oliko Mamoru vihollinen, vai ei. Luna tunsi syyllisyyttä, koska oli epäillyt Mamorua.

"Ymmärrän varsin hyvin, että ajattelit prinsessan ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun turvallisuutta, Luna. Olisit silti voinut kuunnella minua, kun sanoin, että veljeni ei ole vihollinen. Asiasta toiseen. Usagi-chan nukkuu täällä tämän yön. Ami-chan, voisitko ilmoittaa Usagi-chanin vanhemmille, että Usagi-chan yöpyy luokkatoverinsa kotona?" Akemi kysyi. Hän oli huolissaan veljestään, mutta nyt hän ei tiennyt, miten hän voisi pelastaa Mamorun.

"Kyllä", Ami sanoi.

 _"Aion näytää Queen Berylille, mitä tapahtuu, kun suututtaa minut!"_ Akemi ajatteli vihaisena.


	22. Chapter 22

"Anteeksi, että tulimme tähän aikaan, mutta haluaisimme puhua Usagi-chanille", Akemi sanoi Usagin äidille. Muut Sailor Senshit seisoivat Akemin takana.

Usagi oli palannut kotiinsa tänä aamuna. Kun Usagi oli mennyt kotiinsa, hänellä oli ollut yllään koulupuku. Hänen jaloissaan oli ollut valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Akemi oli huolissaan Usagista, joten hän oli mennyt komentokeskukseen puhumaan muille Sensheille ja ehdottanut, että he kävisivät tapaamassa Usagia. Sitten he yrittäisivät keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla he voisivat pelastaa Mamorun. Shitennounitkin olivat olleet komentokeskuksessa. Katsu oli ehdottanut, että Shitennounit etsisivät Dark Kingdomia sillä välin, kun Sailor Senshit puhuisivat Usagille.

Akemilla oli yllään violetti villapusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, siniset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Amilla oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Reillä oli yllään punainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut, siniset sukat ja ruskeat kengät.

Makotolla oli yllään vihreä takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut, valkoiset sukat ja ruskeat kengät.

Minakolla oli yllään oranssi pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Michirulla oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukast ja ruskeat kengät.

Harukalla oli yllään mustat takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat nahkasaappaat.

Luna ja Artemis seisoivat Akemin oikealla puolella.

Ikuko Tsukino oli pitkä ja laiha nainen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja violetit. Hän oli suunnilleen 36-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat vaaleansiniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Ikuko oli pukenut ylleen sinisen puseron ja vaaleansinisen hameen, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja siniset tohvelit.

"Oletteko Usagin ystäviä?" Ikuko kysyi edessään seisovilta tytöiltä.

"Kyllä", Ami sanoi.

Usagin kodin seinät olivat valkoiset ja lattia oli ruskea. Aulan oikealla puolella oli ruskea lipasto ja ruskea kenkäteline. Aulan vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea naulakko, jossa roikkui takkeja. Lattialla oli punainen matto. Aulan oikealla puolella oli yläkertaan johtavat portaat.

"Usagi on huoneessaan", Ikuko sanoi. Hän vaikutti huolestuneelta. Ikuko meni vasemmalla puolella olevaan olohuoneeseen.

"Kiitos", Akemi käveli muiden kanssa portaita pitkin yläkertaan.

Lopulta Luna pysähtyi valkoisen oven eteen. Oven kahva oli harmaa.

"Usagi-chan, voimmeko tulla sisälle?" Luna kysyi.

 _"Kyllä",_ huoneesta kuului hiljainen vastaus.

Ami kohotti oikeaa kättään ja tarttui oven kahvaan, minkä jälkeen hän työnsi oven auki.

"Luna, tytöt?" Usagi istui sängyllään ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset housut.

Usagin huoneen lattia oli ruskea ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Lattialla oli vaaleanpunainen matto. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli peili, joka oli Lunan kokoinen. Valkoisen pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli kirjahylly, jossa oli mangaa ja muita kirjoja. Kirjahyllyn vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea yöpöytä, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen herätyskello ja valkoinen lukulamppu. Huoneen keskellä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen, kannettava tietokone. Tietokoneen vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleanpunainen nenäliina. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli laitettu pöydällä olevan nenäliinan päälle. Usagin sänky oli kirjahyllyn vasemmalla puolella. Usagin sängyn takana oli ikkuna, jonka oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleanpunaiset verhot. Usagin sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto, jonka alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneessa oli pimeää.

"Usagi, sinun hiuksesi ovat kasvaneet", Haruka sanoi huomattuaan, että Usagin hiukset olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi. Usagin hiukset hohtivat.

Tyttöjen selissä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun he katsoivat Usagin hiuksia.

Ami näki vasemmalla puolellaan olevan, seinään kiinnitetyn valokatkaisijan ja painoi sitä oikealla etusormellaan laittaen huoneen katossa olevan kattolampun päälle.

Rei sulki Usagin huoneen oven oikealla kädellään sen jälkeen, kun tytöt ja kissat olivat menneet Usagin huoneeseen.

"Usagi, miksi hiuksesi ovat noin pitkät?" Michiru käveli Usagin sängyn eteen ja istui Usagin vasemmalle puolelle.

"En tiedä. Eilisen päivän jälkeen hiukseni alkoivat kasvaa pidemmiksi", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, sinulla oli erittäin pitkät hiukset, kun olit prinsessa. Kehosi muuttuu, koska sait aiemman elämäsi muistot takaisin", Luna sanoi.

 _"Muuttuu? Olenko muuttumassa prinsessaksi?"_ Usagi pohti. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella siitä, mitä Luna oli sanonut.

"Usagi-chan, voimmeko leikata hiuksesi normaalin pituisiksi, jotta kukaan ei ihmettelisi, miten hiuksesi ovat kasvaneet noin nopeasti?" Akemi kysyi.

"Hyvä on. Valkoisen pöydän pöytälaatkossa on sakset", Usagi sanoi.

Akemi työnsi valkoisen pöydän edessä olevan tuolin vasemmalle, minkä jälkeen hän tarttui pöytälaatikon kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja veti pöytälaatikon auki. Pöytälaatikossa oli sakset ja vaaleanpunainen hiusharja. Akemi otti harjan ja sakset ja laittoi ne pöydälle olevan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun viereen. Akemi työnsi pöytälaatikon kiinni oikealla kädellään.

Akemi poimi Usagin hiusharjan oikealla kädellään ja alkoi harjata Usagin hiuksia.

Michiru poimi pöydällä olevat sakset oikealla kädellään ja alkoi leikata Usagin hiuksia.

Minako otti valkoisen pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevan roskakorin ja kantoi sen Usagin sängyn eteen.

Michiru pudotti leikatut hiukset roskakoriin ja kun Usagin hiukset oli leikattu normaalin pituisiksi, Akemi harjasi Usagin hiukset tutulle, saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle.

"Usagi-chan, onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou hohtanut eilisen taistelun jälkeen?" Luna kysyi.

Usagi pudisti päätään.

Kaikki vilkaisivat pöydällä olevaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

"Missä Tuxedo Mask on?" Usagi vapisi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän muisti, että Mamoru oli siepattu.

"Veljeni taitaa olla Dark Kingdomissa", Akemi sanoi. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, kun hän ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä. "Haluan pelastaa veljeni, mutta vain sinä voit käyttää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia, sillä olet Kuun valtakunnan prinsessa. Sinun on oltava vahva".

"Mutta en ole prinsessa", Usagi itki.

"Sinä olet prinsessa", Haruka sanoi. "Silver Millenniumin aikana minä olin yksinäinen, sillä minä ja muut Outer Senshit emme saaneet poistua vartiointi-paikoiltamme. Mutta milloin tahansa voimme kuvitella kaukaisen, kauniin Silver Millenniumin ja kauniit hahmot, meidän kuningattaremme ja prinsessamme".

"Meille se oli _valonsäde_ ", Michiru sanoi, kun hän laittoi sakset Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun eteen.

"Kyllä. Kun se _valonsäde_ loisti, tunsimme, että voima täytti kehomme", Haruka sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, kun olit Prinsessa Serenity, olit ystävämme", Ami sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, kun olin Silver Millenniumin aikana Maan prinsessa, katsoin Kuuta tosi usein. Halusin tietää, millainen Silver Millennium oli, vaikka Silver Millenniumin ja Golden Kingdomin ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan. Kun tapasin sinut palatsin puutarhassa ja ystävystyin kanssasi olin iloinen siitä, että saavuit Golden Kingdomiin. Sinä halusit nähdä Golden Kingdomin ja minä halusin nähdä Silver Millenniumin, joten kerroimme toisillemme Silver Millenniumista ja Golden Kingdomista. Mutta oli toinenkin syy, minkä takia olin iloinen siitä, että ystävystyin kanssasi, Usagi-chan. Kun olin Maan prinsessa, minullakin oli velvollisuuksia, vaikka veljeni oli Maan kruununperijä. Minusta tuntui hyvältä puhua sinun kanssasi prinsessan velvollisuuksista ja muistakin asioista", Akemi sanoi ja laittoi hiusharjan pöydälle, jolla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli.

Usagi alkoi itkeä ja tytöt halasivat häntä.

"Kiitos, tytöt", Usagi sanoi.

"Mennään Kuuhun", Luna sanoi katsottuaan ikkunasta ulos ja nähtyään taivaalla olevan, kalpeana loistavan täysikuun. "Dark Kingdomin sijainti, Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja vihollisemme. Kaikkien näiden mysteerien ratkaisut löytyvät Kuusta".

Kaikki huoneessa olevat katsoivat ikkunasta ulos. Heidän katseensa kohdistui taivaalla loistavaan täysikuuhun.

 _"Luna on oikeassa. Kuun valtakunta tuhoutui kauan sitten. Silver Millenniumin kohtalo ei saa toistua. Kun olin prinsessa, en voinut suojella valtakuntaani, mutta nyt olen Sailor Senshi. Aion taistella ystävieni ja Mamo-chanin takia",_ Usagi ajatteli. Hän päätti taistella rakastamiensa ihmisten takia.

"Ilmoitan Shitennouneilla. Heidänkin täytyy tietää, mitä tapahtui sinä päivänä, kun Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Silver Millenniumiin", Akemi sanoi. Hän aikoi pelastaa veljensä ja taistella ystäviensä rinnalla. Hän oli nyt Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth.


	23. Chapter 23

Akemi ja hänen kissansa istuivat puiston penkillä odottamassa ystäviään. Penkki oli valkoinen ja puiston keskellä oli iso, harmaa suihkulähde.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Akemi oli pukenut ylleen violetin villapuseron. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Viimeksi kun Akemi oli ollut puistossa, hän oli taistellut youmaa vastaan. Kyseinen youma oli haavoittanut Akemin partneria, minkä seurauksena Akemi oli suuttunut youmalle. Tuona päivänä Akemi oli muuttunut ensimmäisen kerran Sailor Earthiksi. Nyt hän oli jälleen puistossa, mutta tällä kertaa hän, ja hänen ystävänsä menisivät Kuun valtakuntaan.

"Miten menemme Kuuhun?" Akemi kysyi vasemmalla puolellaan istuvalta kissalta.

"Käytämme Sailor Teleporttausta", Artemis sanoi.

"Akemi-chan!" Usagi ryntäsi puistoon. Usagilla oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Usagin puseron etupuolelle oli kiinnitetty kultainen rintaneula, jossa oli punainen, keltainen, sininen ja vihreä helmi. Usagin kaulassa oli hopeinen kaulakoru, jossa roikkui Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

"Oletko valmis, Usagi-chan?" Akemi kysyi.

Usagi nyökkäsi.

"Iltaa, Akemi-chan", Luna tuli puistoon Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa.

Katsulla oli yllään harmaa pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja mustat kengät.

Minakolla oli yllään vaaleansininen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Minako oli kietonut molemmat käsivartensa Katsun oikean käsivarren ympärille.

Harukilla oli yllään tummansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Reillä oli yllään punainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat tennarit.

Nobuyukillä oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Makotolla oli yllään vihreä villapusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja harmaat sukat, sekä ruskeat sandaalit.

Shirou oli pukenut ylleen vihreän puseron. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Michirulla oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat korkokengät.

Harukalla oli yllään valkoinen toppi, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nahkasaappaat.

"Teidän pitää muuttua, jotta voimme käyttää Sailor Teleporttausta mennäksemme Kuuhun", Luna sanoi.

Akemi nousi seisomaan ja työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikeaan taskuun ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä.

Muutkin laittoivat kätensä vaatteissaan oleviin taskuihin ja ottivat esiin taskuissa olevat muodonmuutos-kynänsä.

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

"Earth Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Shitennounit muuttuivat Sailor Senshien tavoin.

"Ottakaa toisianne käsistä!" Luna sanoi.

Kaikki tottelivat Lunaa.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa.

Suihkulähteen vedestä nousi esiin kultaista energiaa, joka kietoutui puistossa olevien ihmisten ja kissojen ympärille hohtaen tosi kirkkaasti. Energia hehkui niin kirkkaasti, että kaikki joutuivat sulkemaan silmänsä. Lopulta puistossa olevat ihmiset ja kissat olivat kadonneet.

Kun Akemi avasi silmänsä, hän huomasi, että hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat tosi ison, vihreän energia-pallon sisällä. Energia-pallo leijui ilmassa ja kaikkialla näkyi tähtiä.

 _"Tosi kaunista",_ Akemi ajatteli, kun hän katsoi tähtiä ja Maapalloa. Hän käänsi katseensa vasemmalle nähdäkseen Kuun.

Energia-pallo laskeutui Kuuhun ja katosi.

"Tosi hiljaista", Sailor Mercury sanoi.

"Palatsi oli tuolla", Luna käveli muiden edellä.

Lopulta joukkio pysähtyi, sillä heidän edessään oli tuhoutunut palatsi.

"Luna, minne olemme menossa?" Akemi kysyi.

"Kuun palatsissa olevaan Crystal Toweriin. Vain Queen Serenity sai mennä siihen huoneeseen", Luna käveli eteenpäin.

Lopulta Luna pysähtyi ja katsoi edessään olevaa isoa, harmaata kiveä. Kiven vieressä oli kivipöytä, johon oli juuttunut kivinen miekka.

"Kivimiekka?" Usagi katsoi miekkaa uteliaana. Miekka näytti jostain syystä tutulta ja Usagi ajatteli, että oliko hän nähnyt kyseisen miekan silloin, kun hän oli ollut Prinsessa Serenity.

"Yrittäkää vetää tuo miekka irti kivipöydästä", Luna sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Sailor Jupiter tarttui miekan kahvaan molemmilla käsillään ja yritti vetää sen irti kivipöydästä. Miekka ei hievahtanutkaan.

"Entä jos yrittäisimme vetää sen yhdessä irti kivipöydästä?" Sailor Neptune ehdotti.

Kaikki Sailor Senshit, paitsi Sailor Venus ja Sailor Moon tarttuivat miekkaan ja yrittivät vetää sen irti kivipöydästä. Miekka nousi hieman ylemmäs.

"Se on ruostunut kiinni", Sailor Earth sanoi ja käveli Sailor Moonin viereen. Häntä ärsytti se, että he eivät olleet onnistuneet vetämään miekkaa irti kivipöydästä.

"Antakaa minun yrittää", Sailor Venus ehdotti.

Muut Senshit kävelivat sivummalle ja Sailor Venus tarttui miekan kahvaan molemmilla käsillään. Lopulta hän onnistui vetämään miekan irti kivipöydästä ja hyppäsi Kunziten  
eteen ja katsoi miekkaa samalla, kun kivipöytä alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

 _"Tuo miekka on Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessaa. Sailor Senshit, tuo miekka kuuluu teille. Luna, kiitos että toit heidät tänne",_ pöydälle ilmestyi hologrammi-kuva naisesta. Nainen oli laiha ja yhtä pitkä kuin Sailor Moonin puolikuu-sauva. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat hopean väriset. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät ja valkoiset ja ne oli kammattu samanlaiselle kampaukselle, kuin Sailor Moonin hiukset. Naisella oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jonka etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Naisen otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

"Queen Serenity, olit äitini, kun olin Kuun prinsessa", Sailor Moon sanoi tunnistettuaan naisen.

 _"Serenity, oletko se todella sinä?"_ Queen Serenity sanoi. Hän kuulosti iloiselta.

"Miten voimme puhua teille?" Zoisite kysyi uteliaana.

 _"Se on mahdollista Kuun palatsin Eternity Main Systemin takia. Pystyin jättämään tahtoni taakse jopa sen jälkeen, kun tuhouduin fyysisesti._ _Lähetin Luna ja Artemiksen Maahan_ _etsimään teidät._ _Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä niin kauan. Muistatko, Serenity?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi Sailor Moonilta. _"Olit aina halunnut mennä Maapallolle, ja aloit käydä siellä. Ja Serenity,_ _näit Maan kuninkaallisen perheen tyttären, Prinsessa Chikyūn, kun kävit Maassa ensimmäisen kerran. Ystävystyit hänen kanssaan ja hän esitteli sinut isoveljelleen, Prinssi Endymionille. Rakastuit Prinssi Endymioniin"._

"Kyllä", Sailor Moon sanoi muistettuaan, miten hän ja Prinsessa Chikyū ystävystyivät. Sailor Moon muisti senkin, miten hän rakastui Maan prinssiin.

Yllättäen rauniot katosivat Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien ja kissojen ympäriltä. Kaikki näkivät valkoisen palatsin. Taivas oli vaaleansininen.

 _Prinsessa Serenity juoksi kohti palatsia. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hän Piiloutui erään pylvään taakse ja katseli ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos joku oli palatsin lähellä. Lopulta hän käveli kohti palatsin ulko-ovia, jotka olivat tosi isot, valkoiset pariovet. Ovien kahvat näyttivät siltä, että ne oli tehty kullasta. Hän työnsi vasemmalla kädellään vasemmalla puolella olevan oven auki nähdäkseen Sailor Marsin._

 _"Prinsessa",_ _Sailor Mars sanoi._

 _Serenity perääntyi hermostuneena samalla, kun Sailor Jupiter käveli hänen taakseen._

 _"Kävitte taas Maassa, eikö?"_ _Sailor Jupiter kysyi._

 _"Prinsessa Serenity, te olette Kuun valtakunnan kruununperijä", Sailor Venus käveli prinsessan vasemmalle puolelle._

 _"Teidän on opiskeltava välillä",_ _Sailor Mercury käveli prinsessan oikealle puolelle pitäen käsissään kirjoja._

 _"Kyllä", Serenity hymyili._

 _"Prinsessa Chikyū käytti Maapallon kuninkaallisen perheen omistaman, Gōruden Kurisutarun voimia käydäkseen Kuussa ja puhuakseen sinulle, Serenity. Serenity, näytit Prinsessa Chikyūlle Kuun palatsin planeetta-huoneen, jonka kautta menitte Maahan. Kyseisen huoneen kautta oli mahdollista teleportata sille planeetalle, jolle halusi mennä. Kyseisen huoneen teleporttaus-laite toimi siten, että laitetta käyttävän henkilön piti ajatella planeettaa, jolle hän halusi mennä, jonka seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou siirsi teleporttaus-laitetta käyttävän henkilön määränpäänä olevalle planeetalle. Kun laitetta käyttänyt henkilö halusi palata Silver Millenniumiin, hänen piti vain ajatella palatsin planeetta-huonetta, jonka seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou siirsi planeetta-huonetta ajattelevan henkilön takaisin Silver Millenniumin planeetta-huoneeseen",_ Queen Serenity katsoi Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Earthia.

 _Kuun valtakunnan paikalle ilmestyi iso, vaaleanpunainen palatsi, jonka katto oli musta. Palatsin edessä oli iso, harmaasta marmorista tehty suihkulähde. Puutarhan nurmikko oli kirkkaan vihreä ja sitä oli hoidettu hyvin. Puutarhan pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Aurinko oli laskemassa._

Akemi tunnisti näkemänsä palatsin Maapallon palatsiksi.

 _Prinsessa Serenity ja Prinsessa Chikyū seisoivat suihkulähteen edessä ja keskustelivat._

 _Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja Chikyūllä oli yllään tummansininen mekko._

 _"Chikyū, näin sinun käyttävän Gōruden Kurisutarun voimia, jotta voisit mennä Silver Millenniumiin", Endymion sanoi kävellen tyttöjen eteen. Kenraalitkin tulivat paikalle. Endymion oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Prinssin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Prinssi oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

 _Chikyū hermostui hieman ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään olevaa, kultaista kristallia, joka oli samanlainen kuin Maboroshi no Ginzuishou._

 _"Anteeksi", Chikyū sanoi ja antoi kristallin prinssille._

 _"Kun opetin sinut käyttämään Gōruden Kurisutarun voimia, en osannut odottaa, että käyttäisit sen voimia mennäksesi Silver Millenniumiin",_ _Endymion sanoi._

 _"Prinsessa, veljenne on Maan kruununprinssi, mutta teilläkin on velvollisuutenne", Zoisite sanoi Chikyūlle._

 _Kunzitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Kunzite oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän näytti 19-vuotiaalta._

 _Nephritella oli yllään violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli suunnilleen 19-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen._

 _Jadeitella oli yllään harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen._

 _Zoisite oli 18-vuotiaan näköinen. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Zoisite oli pukeutunut vaaleanvihreään, pitkähihaiseen puserooon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

 _"Olimme pitkäikäisia, Kuussa asuvia olentojen. Tavoitteenamme oli suojella Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, valvoa Maata sen kasvaessa ja suojella sitä",_ Queen Serenity kertoi. _"Mutta sitten tapahtui katastrofi. Paha olento hyökkäsi Maapallolle, yrittäen tehdä siitä omansa. Se levitti ihmisiin pahuutta. Se halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, joten se aivopesi Maapallon ihmiset ja hyökkäsi Silver Millenniumiin, sillä se tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa. Mutta Maan Prinssi, Endymion ja hänen sisarensa, Prinsessa Chikyū ja heidän_ _Shitenouninsa pysyivät järjissään ja taistelivat suojellakseen sinua ja ystäviäsi, prinsessa. Serenity, Shitennounit murhattiin, kun he yrittivät suojella sinua, prinssiä ja Prinsessa Chikyūtä ja Sailor Senshejä"._

 _Maan valtakunnan paikalle ilmestyi Kuun valtakunta. Useat ihmiset taistelivat keskenään ja Queen Beryl oli pukeutunut mekkoon, jonka väri oli valkoisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Queen Berylin kaulassa oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi ja hänen korvissaan oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Queen Beryl katsoi Serenityä ja Prinsessa Chikyūtä._

 _Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa ja Chikyūllä oli yllään tummansininen mekko._

 _Prinsessat seisoivat Kuun valtakunnan palatsin edessä._

 _Chikyū seisoi Serenityn edessä ja katsoi Golden Kingdomin ihmisiä, jotka hyökkäsivät Kuuhun._

 _Beryl näytti tosi vihaiselta ja oli selvää, että hänen vihansa kohdistui prinsessa Serenityyn. Queen Beryl piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jota hän kohotti ylemmäs samalla, kun hän juoksi kohti Serenityä. Hän aikoi selvästi iskeä miekkansa Prinsessa Serenityyn. Queen Berylin yläpuolella oli jotain, joka näytti violetilta energialta. Queen Berylin yläpuolella olevassa energiassa, violetin värin seassa näkyi mustaakin väriä. Energiassa oli punainen suu, siniset silmät ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio._

 _Prinssi juoksi siskonsa ja Serenityn eteen suojellakseen heitä Beryliltä. Endymion oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Prinssin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

 _"Aaa!" prinssi huusi, kun miekan terä osui hänen ylävartaloonsa._

 _"Serenity, olit surun murtama rakkaasi menettämisestä, joten poimit prinssin miekan ja...",_ Queen Serenity ei selvästikään pystynyt päättämään lausettaan.

 _Haavoittuneen prinssin tilalle ilmestyi Prinsessa Serenity, joka piti käsissään Endymionin miekkaa, jonka hän iski vatsaansa, ennen kuin hän kaatui maassa makaavan prinssin päälle._

 _Prinsessa Chikyū itki, ennen kuin hän poimi maassa makaavan Kuun pyhän miekkan ja nousi seisomaan. Chikyū ryntäsi kohti Queen Beryliä ja iski Kuun pyhän miekkan Queen Berylin_  
 _vatsaan._

 _Queen Beryl kaatui maahan samalla, kun Chikyū veti miekan ulos Berylin vatsasta._

 _Chikyū aikoi jatkaa taistelua, mutta joku Queen Metalian aivopesemistä Maan ihmisistä iski oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä miekan Chikyūn selkään, jonka seurauksena Chikyū kaatui maahan._

Kaikki hermostuivat näkemästään.

 _"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimalla, minä onnistuin sinetöimään sen olennon, Queen Metalian pois. Kun sinetöin Queen Metalian pois, kaikki Silver Millenniumissa muuttui kiveksi. Ja_  
 _Maapallon valtakunta tuhoutui. Maapallon historia on toistamassa itseään, koska Queen Metalia on herännyt uudelleen. Meidän täytyy poistaa Queen Metalia kokonaan tällä kertaa, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla. Prinsessa! Vain sinä voit tehdä sen!"_ Queen Serenity kertoi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla?!" Usagi kysyi.

"Queen Serenity, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoussa on jotain vikaa", Sailor Venus sanoi. "Sen voimaa siirtyi Prinssi Endymioninin kehoon".

 _"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi hänen sisällään?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi.

Usagi näytti kaulakorussaan olevan, ketjussa roikkuvan kristallin.

 _"Serenity. Ehkä se tapahtui, koska tahdoit pelastaa hänet. Älä huoli. Olen varma, että hän on elossa",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Akemi rauhoittui hieman ja hän huomasi Usagin itkevän.

 _"Prinsessa Serenity, muista tämä. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voima riippuu pelkästään sydämestäsi. Ole rohkea ja luottavainen prinsessana olemisen suhteen, ja ollaksesi Sailor Moon, rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja. Ja älä unohda, että olet sen lisäksi tavallinen tyttö. Todellinen merkitys vahvuuden takana piilee siinä. Mercury ja Mars, Jupiter, Venus ja Uranus ja Neptune, olkaa hyvät ja työskennelkää yhdessä suojellaksenne Prinsessaa. Ja suojelkaa tätä valtakuntaa. Sailor Uranus ja Neptune, nyt voitte taistella_ _muiden Sailor Senshien rinnalla. Prinsessa_ _Chikyū suojele niitä, joista välität ja suojele Maapalloa. Shitennounit, suojelkaa prinssiänne, prinsessaanne ja_ _rakastamianne henkilöitä. En voi puhua teille enää kauan. Serenity, ole onnellinen",_ Queen Serenity ojensi kättään Sailor Moonille.

"Queen Serenity!" Usagi sanoi ja ojensi oikeaa kättään Queen Serenityn hologrammille, joka katosi.

"Aurinko on nousemassa", Luna sanoi nähtyään, että aurinko oli nousemassa. "Palasimmeko kotiin?"

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti jälleen ja Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien ja kissojen ympärille ilmestyi iso, vihreä energia-pallo, joka leijui kohti Maapalloa. Puoli tuntia myöhemmin energia-pallo laskeutui erään kerrostalon katolle.

Kaikki katsoivat nousevaa aurinkoa.

"Kaikki, etsitään uudelleensyntymisemme todellinen merkitys täällä ", Usagi sanoi.

Akemi hymyili. Hän aikoi pelastaa veljensä.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Missä Usagi-chan on?"_ Akemi ajatteli samalla, kun hän käveli Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua.

Kun Akemi ja muut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat lähteneet koulusta, he olivat menneet Amin kotiin keskustelemaan siitä, mitä he tekisivät seuraavaksi. He olivat jopa puhuneet Kuun pyhästä miekasta, jonka he olivat tuoneet Maahan sinä päivänä, kun he olivat käyneet Kuussa.

He olivat käyneet Kuussa pari päivää sitten ja nyt he tiesivät, mitä oli tapahtunut silloin, kun Kuun valtakunta oli tuhottu.

Ami oli pyytänyt Minakoa rikkomaan yhdessä sormuksessa olevan timantin miekalla ja Usagi oli nukahtanut, kun he olivat keskustelleet. Haruka oli kantanut Usagin Amin sänkyyn, mutta kun Usagi oli herännyt, hän oli kirjoittanut ystävilleen viestin, jossa hän oli _kertonut_ menevänsä kotiin.

Akemi oli käynyt Usagin kotona, sillä hän oli halunnut kysyä Usagilta, oliko Usagi pohtinut sitä, mitä Queen Serenity oli kertonut. Kun Akemi oli käynyt Usagin kotona, Ikuko oli sanonut, että Usagi ei ollut kotona. Akemi oli alkanut epäillä, että Usagi salasi jotain, joten hän oli päättänyt etsiä Usagin ja selvittää, mitä Usagi salasi.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Akemi pysähtyi Game Center Crown-pelikaupan eteen ja näki Nishimura Reikan katsovan kauppaa. Reika näytti ajattelevan jotain.

Reika oli pitkä, laiha ja kaunis. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät ja ruskeat ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki ja violetti minihame. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat nilkkasaappaat.

"Reika-san, onko kaikki hyvin?" Akemi kysyi.

"Akemi-chan, Furuhata-kun viettää paljon aikaa tuolla pelikaupassa olevan miehen kanssa. Tuo mies on kuulemma Endou. Furuhata-kun sanoi Endou-kunia parhaaksi ystäväkseen. En ole ennen nähnyt Endou-kunia, mutta kuvittelin hänet erinäköiseksi Furuhata-kunin kertoman perusteella", Reika sanoi nähtyään Akemin.

Akemi vilkaisi pelikauppaan ja hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä vatsaan. Jääkylmät kauhun väreet _juoksivat_ Akemin selässä ylös ja alas. Akemista tuntui siltä kuin jääkylmät, näkymättömät sormet, olisivat koskettaneet hänen selkäänsä. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään, sillä mies, joka puhui Motokille ja Usagille näytti tosi paljon Akemin isoveljeltä.

Usagille ja Motokille puhuvalla miehellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli vaaleanruskea takki. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Kyseinen mies oli 18-vuotias, pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset. Miehen hiukset olivat mustat.

 _"Isoveli?!"_ Akemi hermostui.

"Akemi-chan, oletko kunnossa? Olet hieman kalpea", Reika kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"Kyllä. Yllätyin vain, sillä Endou-kun näyttää isoveljeltäni, Chiba Mamorulta. Sanoit, että olit kuvitellut Endou-kunin erinäköiseksi", Akemi sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa rauhalliselta.

"Kyllä. Jopa Furuhata-kunin pikkusisko, Unazuki-chan sanoi Endou-kunia erinäköiseksi, kun puhuin Unazuki-chanin kanssa Endou-kunista", Reika sanoi. "Akemi-chan, tuo vaaleahiuksinen tyttö on Tsukino Usagi. Tapasin hänet eilen, kun kävin täällä puhumassa Furuhata-kunin kanssa. Kun kävin täällä eilen Endou-kun oli täällä".

"Usagi-chan on ystäväni", Akemi sanoi.

 _"Tuliko Usagi-chan tänne siksi, että "Endou-kun" muistuttaa veljeäni?"_ Akemi mietti. Akemi vilkaisi Usagia, Motokia ja _Endouta_.

Motokilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut, valkoiset sukat ja ruskeat kengät. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat vaaleanruskeat. Hän oli 19-vuotias.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Usagi ja Motoki käyttäytyivät normaalisti, mutta _Endou_ tuijotti Usagia. Akemi ei pitänyt tavasta, jolla _Endou_ katsoi Usagia. _Endoun_ silmissä näkyi vihaa, joka näytti kohdistuvan Usagiin.

 _"Puhun Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille. Luna ja Artemiskin haluavat varmaan puhua tästä tilanteesta. Taidan vakoilla tuota "Endouta",_ Akemi ajatteli. Hän lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen kotinsa oli.

Käveltyään jonkin aikaa Akemi näki Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit läheisessä puistossa. Akemin ystävät eivät olleet muuttuneet Sailor Sensheiksi ja Shitennouneiksi, vaan heillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

Luna ja Artemiskin olivat puistossa.

Akemi juoksi sinne, missä hänen ystävänsä olivat.

"Voimmeko puhua?" Akemi kysyi samalla, kun hän istui puistossa olevalle penkille.

"Kyllä", Michiru sanoi kun hän huomasi, että Akemi näytti tosi hermostuneelta.

"Akemi, olet poissa tolaltasi. Viimeksi olit poissa tolaltasi, kun sait selville, että veljesi on Tuxedo Mask. Näytät siltä, kuin olisit nähnyt aaveen", valkoinen kissa sanoi nähtyään, että Akemi oli hermostunut.

"Näin Usagi-chanin Game Center Crown-pelikaupassa. Siellä oli mies, joka näytti veljeltäni. Furuhata Motokin tyttöystävä, Nishimura Reika oli paikkalla ja hän sanoi minulle, että mies, joka näytti veljeltäni oli Motoki-sanin paras ystävä _Endou_. Reika-san ei ollut ennen tavannut _Endou-kunia._ Motoki-san oli kertonut Reika-sanille _Endou-kunista,_ minkä perusteella Reika-san oli kuvitellut _Endou-kunin_ erinäköiseksi. En pitänyt tavasta, jolla _Endou_ katsoi Usagi-chania", Akemi sanoi.

" _Endou_ näyttää veljeltäsi?" Katsu kysyi. Hän kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Kyllä, mutta _Endou-kunin_ silmät olivat punaiset. Kun _Endou-kun_ katsoi Usagi-chania, hän näytti vihaavan Usagi-chania", Akemi sanoi. "Ajattelin vakoilla _Endou-kunia_ ".

"Minä hoidan sen", Makoto sanoi.

"Oletko varma?" Nobuyuki kysyi.

"Olen", Makoto sanoi lopulta.

 _"Ikaria ei ole näkynyt Tokyo Towerilla käydyn taistelun jälkeen. Entä jos "Endou" on Ikarin tai Queen Berylin alainen, jonka tehtävä on varastaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou? Nyt voimme vain vakoilla "Endouta",_ Akemi ajatteli. Hänen olisi oltava varovainen siltä varalta, jos _Endou_ olisi vihollinen. Akemilla oli ikävä tunne siitä, että he joutuisivat jossain vaiheessa taistelemaan Queen Beryliä vastaan, ja että se taistelu olisi vaikeampi, kuin edelliset taistelut.


	25. Chapter 25

Akemi avasi Game Center Crown-pelihallin takaoven ja meni sisälle ystäviensä kanssa.

Akemilla ja muilla Sailor Sensheillä oli yllään koulupuvut. Shitennouneillakin oli yllään koulupuvut.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Missä Mako-chan on?" Usagi kysyi samalla, kun hän sulki oven.

"Hän sanoi vakoilevansa _Endou-kunia_ ", Akemi vilkaisi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa kommunikaattori-ranneketta. Hän oli saanut sen Lunalta tänä aamuna. Mako-chan oli vähän aikaa sitten ottanut Akemiin yhteyttä kommunikaattori-rannekkeella ja sanonut, että hän halusi tavata Akemin ja muut komentokeskuksessa. Akemi oli ottanut muihin yhteyttä käyttämällä kommunikaattori-ranneketta ja sanonut, että heidän pitäisi tavata komentokeskuksessa.

"Miksi hän vakoilee Endou-kunia?" Usagi kysyi.

"Näin, miten _Endou-kun_ katsoi sinua, Usagi-chan, enkä pitänyt siitä katseesta", Akemi sanoi. "Aluksi suunnittelin, että hoitaisin itse _Endoun_ vakoilemisen, mutta Mako-chan halusi vakoilla häntä".

Kaikkialla oli pimeää, mutta kun Akemi katsoi ympärilleen hän huomasi, että kaupan myyntitiskin takana oleva ovi oli auki. Hän käveli oven eteen ja kurkisti ulos nähdäkseen, että komentokeskuksen oviaukon yläpuolella olevat pelikoneet olivat liukuneet sivuun.

"Mako-chan taitaa jo olla komentokeskuksessa. Hän halusi puhua meille siellä", Akemi käveli uteliaana kohti komentokeskuksen portaita.

"Hyvä että tulitte", Makoto sanoi, kun hänen ystävänsä kävelivät portaita pitkin komentokeskukseen. Hän istui tietokoneen edessä olevalla jakkaralla. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku.

"Vakoilitko _Endouta_?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana. Yllättäen hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku tarkkaili häntä. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä ja häntä hermostutti.

"Kyllä", Makoto nousi seisomaan ja katsoi Usagia. "Usagi-chan, onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sinulla?"

"Kyllä", Usagi katsoi kaulakorussaan roikkuvaa kristallia.

Rei vilkaisi Makotoa, joka käveli kohti Usagia. Rein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun Makoto nosti oikeaa kättään kohti Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Reistä tuntui siltä, että joku tarkkaili heitä. Hänellä oli voimia, joiden avulla hän _tunsi_ , jos lähellä oli pimeää energiaa.

Rei toimi nopeasti ja potkaisi Makoton päin yhtä komentokeskuksen pylvästä.

Kraks! Makoto osui pylvääseen ja kaatui lattialle.

"Rei-chan?!" Usagi kysyi hermostuneena.

Piip piip! Komentokeskuksen hälytysjärjestelmä käynnistyi.

"Jotain on tekeillä!" Luna huusi hermostuneena.

"Huomasitte, että jokin oli vialla", tuttu ääni sanoi ja kaikki kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Tuxedo Maskin istuvan erään pylvään päällä. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Takin olkapäillä oli musta viitta. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Hänellä ei ollut päässään hattua, eikä hänen kasvoillaan ollut naamiota. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset.

"Hypnotisoimme ystävänne, jotta hän päästäisi meidät komentokeskukseen", toisen pylvään päällä istuva Motoki sanoi. Motokilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut ja mustat kengät. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset.

Nobuyuki ryntäsi Makoton viereen tarkistaakseen, oliko tyttö kunnossa.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi huusi ja kuulosti hermostuneelta.

"Muuttukaa!" Akemi työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikeaan taskuun ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä samalla, kun Tuxedo Mask ja Motoki hyppäsivät komentokeskuksen lattialle. "Earth Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

Shitennounitkin muuttuivat.

"Olen merimiespukuinen oikeuden ja rohkeuden valvoja, Sailor Earth! Tämä saa nyt loppua!" Akemi seisoi Usagin edessä, sillä Usagi ei ollut muuttunut.

Akemin epäilykset _Endouta_ kohtaan olivat osuneet oikeaan. Hän ei aikonut antaa _Endoun_ satuttaa ystäviään tai varastaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

Akemi epäili, että Motoki oli hypnotisoitu.

"Prinsessa, anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle", Tuxedo Mask sanoi Usagille.

Usagi ei sanonut mitään. Häntä pelotti ja siksi hän ei ollut muuttunut.

"Jos haluat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, sinun täytyy ensin taistella minua vastaan", Akemi sanoi. "Kunzite, Jadeite ja Zoisite, pysäyttäkää Motoki-san. Sailor Senshit, suojelkaa prinsessaa ja Maboroshi no

Ginzuishouta!"

Akemi ryntäsi Tuxedo Maskia kohti ja yritti potkaista Tuxedo Maskia.

Tuxedo Mask väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle.

"Sain Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun!" Motoki huusi.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Earth huusi uskomatta korviaan.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus tarttui vyötäröllään roikkuvaan ketjuun ja heitti sen kohti Motokia. Ketju kiertyi Motokin ylävartalon ympärille ja alkoi hehkua keltaisena.

"Aaaa!" Motoki huusi, kun ketjussa ollut energia ympäröi hänet. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi saanut sähköiskun. Hän pyörtyi komentokeskuksen lattialle samalla, kun Sailor Venus käytti ketjuaan ja nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun hänen oikeasta kädestään.

Tuxedo Maskin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Venusta.

Dhak! Sailor Venus kaatui ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou lensi korkealle ilmaan.

Akemi hyppäsi kohti kristallia ja nappasi sen vasemmalla kädellään samalla, kun Kunzite auttoi Sailor Venusta nousemaan seisomaan.

Akemi hyppäsi lattialle ja hänen veitsensä ilmesteyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. "Earth Boomerang!" Akemi heitti veitsensä kohti Tuxedo Maskia, jonka seurauksena veitsi muuttui sinisenä hohtavaksi sirkkeliksi.

Tuxedo Maskin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti veistä kohti.

Bam! Energia tärmäsi veitseen, joka putosi lattialle.

Akemi närkästyi. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta yhtään.

Sailor Neptunen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kultainen peili, joka oli toiselta puolelta turkoosin värinen. "Submarine Reflection!" Peilistä ilmestyi iso hyökyaalto, joka syöksyi nopeasti kohti Tuxedo Mskia.

Tuxedo Mask tarttui viittaansa vasemmalla kädellään ja heilautti viittaa kohti aaltoja, jotka katosivat.

Sailor Neptunen selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Tuxedo Maskin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jota hän heitti kohti Sailor Earthia.

Ghak! Energia osui Sailor Earthin vasempaan käteen.

"Iiiiiik!" Akemi huusi ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi lattialle.

Sailor Earth yritti poimia Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun oikealla kädellään mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Tuxedo Maskin silmät hohtivat punaisina ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou leijui nopeasti kohti hänen oikeaa kättään.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercuryn käsistä ilmestyi sumua. Hän yritti napata kristallin ja toivoi sumun häiritsevän vihollista.

Sumusta ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään apua, sillä Tuxedo Mask nappasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun tosi nopeasti.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Tuxedo Mask hymyili ilkeästi.

"Usagi-chan, muuntaudu!" Luna ryntäsi kohti Tuxedo Maskia ottaakseen kristallin takaisin.

"Irti minusta!" Tuxedo Mask heitti Lunan lattialle.

"Luna!" Artemis ryntäsi Lunan eteen huolissaan.

"Satutit ystäviäni!" Usagi huusi vihaisena. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Kun Usagi oli muuttunut, puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi hänen käteensä. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Puolikuu-sauva hohti kultaista energiaa, joka paransi Makoton ja Lunan.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Makoto kysyi ja nousi seisomaan.

"Kimppuumme hyökättiin ja Tuxedo Mask varasti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun", Nephrite sanoi.

"Nyt muistan. _Endou_ ja Motoki-san hypnotisoivat minut, jotta he pääsisivät komentohuoneeseen. He pakottivat minut houkuttelemaan teidät tänne", Makoto suuttui ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikeaan taskuun ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

Usagi oli iloinen siitä, että Makoto oli kunnossa ja kun hän näki Lunan nousevan seisomaan, hän kohotti sauvaansa. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Puolikuu-sauvan hyökkäys oli osumassa Tuxedo Maskiin, mutta hän tarttui viittaansa oikealla kädellään ja heilautti viittaa torjuen hyökkäyksen sillä. Kun hän irrotti otteensa viitasta, se putosi alas ja kaikki näkivät Queen Berylin.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Earth huusi vihaisena. Hän tiesi, että nyt oli aika kohdata Queen Beryl silmästä silmään.

"Eli muistat minut, Prinsessa Chikyū!" Beryl katsoi Akemia.

"Golden Kingdomin ja Silver Millenniumin tuhoutuminen oli sinun syytäsi!" Sailor Earth poimi lattialla olevan veitsensä oikealla kädellään. Hän aikoi pysäyttää Berylin.

"Pystytkö taistelemaan isoveljeäsi vastaan, Prinsessa Chikyū?" Beryl kysyi ja katsoi Tuxedo Maskia.

"Isoveljeäni? Taistelimmeko Mamorua vastaan?" Akemi hermostui enemmän.


	26. Chapter 26

Akemista tuntui siltä, että hän näki painajaista, mutta hän tiesi, että hän ei nähnyt painajaista. Mies, jota Reika oli sanonut _Endouksi_ oli todellakin Akemin isoveli.

Mamoru taisteli Akemia, Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan. Mamoru oli varastanut Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Akemi ei vielä tiennyt, mitä oli tekeillä, mutta hän tunsi veljensä ja tiesi, että Mamoru ei satuttaisi siskoaan tai ystäviään.

 _"Queen Beryl on aivopessyt veljeni!"_ Sailor Earth ymmärsi, mitä oli tekeillä, kun hän katsoi veljensä silmiä, jotka olivat muuttuneet punaisiksi. Mamorun silmät olivat nyt samanlaiset kuin Kuun valtakuntaan hyökänneiden ihmisten silmät.

"Mitä on tekeillä?" Sailor Moon kysyi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Akemin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit katsoivat Tuxedo Maskia hermostuneina. He eivät tienneet, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä. He eivät halunneet satuttaa Mamorua.

"Isoveljeni ei satuttaisi meitä. Sinä olet aivopessyt veljeni, Queen Beryl!" Sailor Earth huusi vihaisena.

"Ymmärsit näemmä, mitä tein veljellesi, Prinsessa Chikyū", Beryl sanoi.

 _"Mamo-chan on aivopesty",_ Usagi hermostui.

Mamoru kohotti vasenta kättään ylös, minkä seurauksena hänen käteensä ilmestyi mustaa energiaa.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiterin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi salamoita, joita hän heitti kohti Tuxedo Maskia.

Queen Beryl kohotti oikeaan kättään, minkä seurauksena hänen ja Tuxedo Maskin ympärille ilmestyi iso, punainen energiakilpi, jolla Beryl torjui hyökkäyksen.

Mamorun vasemmassa kädessä oleva, pimeä energia oli osumassa Sailor Sensheihin ja Shitennouneihin.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit nostivat nopeasti kätensä eteensä, minkä seurauksena heidän eteensä ilmestyivät energiakilvet, joilla he suojautuivat hyökkäykseltä.

Sailor Moon oli poissa tolaltaan, minkä takia hän ei pystynyt taistelemaan.

Sailor Earth suojeli Sailor Moonia omalla energiakilvellään.

Braks! Komentokeskuksen pylväisiin ilmestyi halkeamia, kun pimeä energia osui niihin.

"Jos tämä taistelu jatkuu, komentokeskus tuhoutuu!" Artemis sanoi.

"Siirrän meidät muualle!" Sailor Mercury huusi ja hän nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs. "Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" Sailor Mercuryn vasempaan käteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, ja pian komentokeskus katosi Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien, Mamorun ja Queen Berylin ympäriltä. Kaikkialla oli nyt tummansinistä ja hieman pimeää.

Mamoru laski vasemman kätensä alemmas ja hänen hyökkäyksensä katosi.

Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien energiakilvet katosivat.

"Vaikka taistelemme muualla, tilanne on sama!" Queen Berylin hiukset hohtivat punaisina, ja ne kietoutuivat tosi nopeasti Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien ympärille. "Prinsessa Serenity, kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuus!"

"Isoveli, älä tottele Queen Beryliä!" Akemi huusi Mamorulle. Mamoru ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kuulevan Akemia, joten Akemi vilkaisi Usagia. "Sailor Moon, älä kerro Queen Berylille Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuutta! Queen Beryl auttoi Queen Metaliaa tuhoamaan Kuun ja Maapallon valtakunnat!"

"Tiedän!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Heh heh! Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on nyt minun! Minä, Queen Beryl, hallitsen maailmaa! Prinssi Endymion on rinnallani, aina ja ikuisesti!" Beryl nauroi ja hänen hiuksensa hohtivat punaista energiaa, mikä aiheutti Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille sähköiskuja.

"Iiiiiiik!" Akemi huusi kivusta muiden Sailor Senshien tavoin. Akemista tuntui siltä, kuin hänen ihonsa olisi palanut kaikkialta.

Shitennounit yrittivät olla huutamatta, vaikka sähköiskut satuttivat heitä.

"Queen Beryl, en anna sinun toteuttaa suunnitelmiasi!" Akemi huusi ja kohotti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä veistä korkealle. "Earth Cutting!" Veitsi hohti sininisenä ja siihen siirtynyt energia leikkasi Queen Berylin hiukset, joilla Queen Beryl oli sitonut Shitennounit.

"Ilmesty käteeni Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessaa!" Sailor Venus kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs ja Kuun pyhä miekka ilmestyi hänen käteensä. Sailor Venus leikkasi miekalla Sailor Senshien ympärillä olevat hiukset.

"Mitä?!" Queen Beryl huusi uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit putosivat maahan.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Venus juoksi kohti Queen Beryliä ja yritti iskeä miekan Queen Bryliin, mutta Queen Beryl kohotti vasemman kätensä eteensä ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi punainen energiakilpi.

Dahk! Sailor Venuksen kädessä oleva miekka osui energiakilpeen ja Sailor Venus lensi taaksepäin ja kaatui maahan. Miekka putosi maahan.

"Luulitko todella, että tuo miekka toimisi minua vastaan?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

Sailor Venus nousi seisomaan samalla, kun Sailor Moon poimi miekan oikealla kädellään.

"Venus! Taistelleen yhdessä!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Löysin sen! Queen Beryl saa Queen Metalialta energiaa tuon kaulakorun avulla!" Sailor Mercury sanoi, kun hän oli painanut oikealla etusormellaan oikeassa korvassaan olevaa korvakorua ja hologrammi-lasit olivat ilmestyneet hänen silmiensä eteen. Hologrammi-lasien avulla Sailor Mercury näki, että Queen Berylin kaulassa olevaan kaulakoruun siirtyi Queen Metalian energiaa.

 _"Eli jos tuhoamme Queen Berylin kaulakorun, voimme ehkä voittaa hänet!"_ Akemi juoksi muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa kohti Queen Beryliä.

"Queen Beryl, en anna sinun satuttaa muita!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Se on turhaa, riippumatta siitä, kuinka monta kertaa yrität!" Queen Berylin vasempaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranuksen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kultainen energiapallo, jonka hän heitti nopeasti Queen Beryliä kohti. Hän ei aikonut antaa Queen Berylin satuttaa ystäviään. Energiapallo osui Queen Berylin vasempaan käteen, minkä seurauksena Queen Berylin kädessä ollut energia katosi.

Queen Beryl oli vihainen. Hän nosti oikeassa kädessään olevaa valtikkaa ylemmäs.

Kunzite kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs ja hänen kädestään ilmestyi hopeista energiaa, joka osui Queen Berylin valtikkaan. Kraks! Valtikka hajosi palasiksi. Valtikan palat putosivat maahan, minkä jälkeen ne katosivat.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, tuhotkaa Queen Berylin kaulakoru!" Sailor Jupiter huusi.

Sailor Moon ja Sailor Earth iskivät käsissään olevat aseet Queen Berylin kaulakorussa olevaan kiveen. Kaulakorun kivi hohti punaisena.

"Ette voi rikkoa kaulakoruani miekalla ja veitsellä. Luovuttakaa", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ei! Sinä aivopesit veljeni! En todellakaan luovuta! Aion pelastaa veljeni!" Sailor Earth huusi. Hän aikoi rikkoa Queen Berylin kaulakorun kiven, minkä takia hän työnsi veistään entistä kovemmin kaulakorun kiveä vasten.

"Pelastamme Mamo-chanin!" Usagi huusi.

"Endymionista on tullut Dark Kingdomin soturi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ei. Jos et olisi aivopessyt häntä, hän ei ikinä tottelisi sinua!" Sailor Moon huusi. Hän oli ehdottoman varma siitä, mitä hän sanoi.

Mamorun oikeassa kädessä oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

"Pyydän, Mamo-chan! Palaa ennallesi!" Sailor Moon huusi ja miekan terä alkoi hohtaa kultaisena.

"Isoveli, tiedän kyllä, millainen sinä olet! Sinä et ikinä satuttaisi ystäviäsi!" Sailor Earth huusi ja hänen veitsensä terä hohti sinisenä.

"Mitä?!" Queen Beryl huusi uskomatta silmiään.

Krits! Queen Berylin kaulakorun kiveen tuli halkeamia.

"Tämä ei voi olla totta", Queen Beryl sanoi hermostuneena. Krits! Queen Berylin kaulakorun kivi halkesi useiksi palasiksi.

Sailor Moon ja Sailor Earth hyppäsivät kauemmas Queen Berylistä.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Queen Beryl huusi. Hänen kehonsa muuttui koko ajan tummemmaksi. Hän kohotti oikeaa kättään kohti Mamorua.

 _"Endymion",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli erästä asiaa, minkä hän oli nähnyt kauan sitten. _"Pitkään. Olen seurannut sinua hyvin pitkään. Halusin todella olla kanssasi tällä kertaa, Endymion"._

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Beryl juoksi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan verannan käytävällä, joka oli tehty valkoisesta marmorista. Verannan kummallakin puolella oli isoja marmoripylväitä._

 _Puutarhan pensasaidat ja nurmikko olivat kirkkaan vihreitä ja hyvin hoidettuaja. Pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Taivaalla oli aurinko ja pilviä._

 _Beryl ei edes huomannut puutarhan kauneutta, sillä hän juoksi kohti palatsin puutarhan huvimajaa. Puutarhan huvimaja oli yksi niistä paikoista, joissa Prinssi Endymion kävi usein._

 _Berylillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja violetti hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Brylin korvissa oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias._

 _Beryl pysähtyi verannan pylvään taakse ja katsoi valkoisen huvimajan edessä seisovaa Prinssi Endymionia. Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Prinssin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat._

 _Prinssin oikealla puolella seisoi tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Tytön silmät olivat siniset. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen mekko. Tyttö oli 17-vuotias. Tytön jaloissa oli tummansiniset korkokengät._

 _Prinssin edessä seisoi laiha, 17-vuotias tyttö. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät ja hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle._

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Beryl muuttui tuhkaksi ja katosi.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Moon katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä miekkaa uteliaana. Miekan terä oli nyt harmaa ja siihen oli ilmestynyt kirjaimia.

 _"Kun tämä miekka loistaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kanssa, kuningatar toimii niin kuin hän haluaa. Käytä täydellistä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ja "herätä" Kuun suuri voima. Kuun Crystal Towerin rauha palauttaa valtakunnan ennalleen",_ Sailor Neptune luki ääneen miekan terään ilmestyneen tekstin.

Yllättäen Mamorun vasempaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor Moon huusi ja miekka putosi hänen kädestään maahan. Dhak!

Mamoru poimi maassa olevan miekan vasemmalla kädellään ja hänen taakseen ilmestyi iso, vaaleansininen portaali, jota kohti hän käveli.

"Älä!" Akemi juoksi veljensä perään tietämättä, että Usagi seurasi häntä ja Mamorua. Portaali sulkeutui heidän takanaan.

 _"Joudunko nyt taistelemaan veljeäni vastaan?! Miksi hän otti Kuun pyhän miekan?!"_ Sailor Earth mietti.

Lopulta Sailor Earth huomasi saapuneensa rakennukseen, joka näytti linnalta.

Linnan seinät, katto ja lattia oli tehty harmaasta marmorista. Seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit.

Akemin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katseli ympärilleen. Häntä pelotti.

 _"Olenko Dark Kingdomissa?!"_ Akemi ajatteli.

"Sailor Earth!" joku huusi ja Akemi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin. "Sinun ei tarvitse taistella yksin, Akemi-chan!"

"Kiitos", Akemi sanoi ja hän vilkaisi oikealle nähdäkseen, että Mamoru käveli portaita pitkin ylös. Portaiden yläpuolella oli iso oviaukko.

Tytöt seurasivat Mamrua nähdäkseen, että he olivat saapuneet isolle parvekkeelle.

Tuuli hieman ja satoi lunta.

Mamoru seisoi parvekkeella ja katsoi tyttöjä.

"Endymion, olen pikkusiskosi Chikyū ja hän on Serenity", Sailor Earth katsoi veljeään ja Usagia.

"Chikyū? Serenity?" Mamoru kysyi.

Yllättäen tyttöjä kohti lensi tummanvihreää energiaa.

Tytöt väistivät hyppäämällä oikealle.

Dhak! Tummanvihreä energia osui parvekkeen kaiteeseen, joka hajosi useiksi palasiksi. Palaset putosivat parvekkeen lattialle.

Mamorun oikealle puolelle hyppäsi nainen, jolla oli yllään keltainen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Naisen käsissä oli mustat hansikkaat ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat ja ne oli kammattu nutturalle hänen päänsä yläpuolelle. Naisen iho oli vaalea. Nainen oli laiha ja 19-vuotias. Naisen silmät olivat keltaiset.

"Tämä ei ole noin helppoa", Mamorun oikealla puolella seisova nainen sanoi.

"Sinua ei ole näkynyt Tokyo Towerilla käydyn taistelun jälkeen, Ikari", Sailor Earth sanoi.

Sailor Earth oli vihainen Ikarille. Sailor Earthin viha johtui siitä, että Ikari yritti estää Sailor Earthia ja Usagia pelastamasta Mamorua.

"Jos haluat estää Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmien toteutumisen, sinun on taisteltava minua vastaan, Sailor Earth", Ikari sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Pysy sivussa, Sailor Moon!" Akemi heitti veitsensä kohti Ikaria. Veitsi muuttui sinisenä hohtavaksi sirkkeliksi. "Earth Boomerang!"

Ikari väisti hyppäämällä vasemmalle.

Akemi kohotti nopeasti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs. "Earth Tearing!" Sailor Earthin oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tosi nopeasti sinistä energiaa, joka osui Ikariin.

"Iiiiiiik!" Ikari huusi ja katosi.

Akemi vilkaisi Mamorua samalla, kun hän nappasi veitsensä oikealla kädellään. Hänen ja Usagin oli pelastettava Mamoru.


	27. Chapter 27

Mamorun oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Akemia.

Akemi väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

"Isoveli, lopeta! Sinä et ole tuollainen!" Akemi huusi.

Akemi yritti kuulostaa rohkeammalta kuin oikeasti oli. Häntä pelotti ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, mutta hänen oli jotenkin pelastettava veljensä.

"Akemi-chan, tiedät millainen veljesi on, mutta miten pelastamme hänet?" Usagi juoksi Akemin oikealle puolelle.

"Millaiset voimat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on?!" Mamoru huusi.

Yllättäen Mamorun taakse ilmestyi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Olento oli Tokyo Towerin kokoinen. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä. Olennolla oli jopa jonkinlaiset kasvot. Sen suu oli punainen. Olennon silmät olivat vaaleansiniset ja sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

"Onko tuo Queen Metalia?!" Usagi kysyi. Hän tärisi hermostuneena ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

 _"Queen Metalia näytti tuolta niissä painjaisissa, joita olen nähnyt!"_ Akemi vapisi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Nyt hän tiesi, millaista oli olla pelon lamaannuttama.

"Heh heh! Maan ja Kuun prinsessat. Näytätte ihan samanlaisilta kuin silloin, kun armeijani tuhosi Maan ja Kuun valtakunnat. Kun saan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuuni, minusta tulee entistä vahvempi. Kuun prinsessa, kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuus!" Queen Metalia vaati.

"Isoveli, älä tottele Queen Metaliaa!" Akemi huusi.

"Aiot siis taistella minua vastaan, Maan prinsessa!" Queen Metalia huusi ja sen kehosta ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, joka osui Sailor Earthin ylävartaloon.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor Earth kaatui polvilleen, mutta hän nousi nopeasti jaloilleen. Hänen oikeassa olkapäässään oli haava ja hänen polvissaankin oli haavoja.

"Queen Metalia, miten oikein pääsit vapaaksi vankilastasi?" Sailor Earth kysyi.

"Queen Serenity sinetöi minut pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla sen jälkeen, kun armeijani oli tuhonnut Silver Millenniumin. Queen Serenity sinetöi minut pohjoisnavan lähellä olevaan D-pisteeseen. Kun Queen Serenity oli sinetöinyt minut pois, hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ja hänen toiveensa toteutui. 1000 vuotta myöhemmin Kuun valtakunnan tuhoutumisen jälkeen kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset, Beryl mukaan lukien syntyivät uudelleen Maassa. Minä taas _nukuin_ vankilassani 1000 vuoden ajan. Berylin reinkarnaatio oli tutkija, ja hän oli eräänä päivänä mennyt pohjoisnavalle tutkimaan jäätikköä ilmaston lämpenemisen takia. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut pohjoisnavalla yksin. Hänellä oli seurassaan neljä muuta tutkijaa, jotka olivat hänen ystäviään. Kun Beryl saapui Dark Kingdomin linnan lähelle, _heräsin_ lopulta. En kuitenkaan päässyt yksin vapaaksi vankilastani, sillä pitkä vankeus oli heikentänyt minua. Jotta voisin vihdoinkin päästä ulos vankilastani käytin voimiani, ja otin Berylin reinkarnaation hallintaani, ja johdatin hänet Dark Kingdomin linnaan, saadakseni hänet vapauttamaan minut vankilastani. Berylin ystävät huomasivat Berylin kävelevän kohti Dark Kingdomin linnaa, joten he seurasivat Beryliä. Lopulta Beryl ja hänen ystävänsä saapuivat Dark Kingdomin linnan alla olevaan luolaan, ja näkivät isot pariovet, joiden takana minä olin ollut vankina 1000 vuotta. Beryl kosketti kyseisiä ovia vasemmalla kädellään, ja kyseiset ovet avautuivat. Pääsin vihdoin vapaaksi ja muutin Berylin reinkarnaation Queen Beryliksi. Sitten muutin Berylin ystävät Kuro Shojoiksi, sillä tarvitsin palvelijoita löytääkseni Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Kun olin muuttanut Berylin reinkarnaation Queen Beryliksi, annoin Berylille kivi-kaulakorun, joka antoi hänelle suuret voimat. Palautin Berylille jopa hänen aiemman elämänsä muistot, minkä ansiosta Beryl suostui tekemään kanssani yhteistyötä löytääkseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Beryl aikoi kuitenkin pitää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itsellään, ja löytää Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaation, sillä kun palautin Berylille hänen aiemman elämänsä muistot Beryl ymmärsi, että nyt hän voisi vihdoinkin saada Endymionin itselleen. Beryl ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että tiesin hänen suunnitelmistaan, sillä hänelle antamassani kivi-kaulakorussa oli energiaani, jonka avulla pystyin lukemaan Berylin ajatuksia. Nyt voin vihdoinkin saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleni!" Queen Metalia sanoi.

Mamoru käveli Sailor Earthin eteen.

"Sailor Earth, tiedätkö sinä, millaiset voimat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on?" Mamoru kysyi.

"En tiedä!" Akemi huusi.

Usagi juoksi Mamorua kohti ja löi Mamorua vasempaan poskeen oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena Mamorun vasemmassa kädessä ollut miekka putosi maahan. Dhak!

Usagi nappasi miekan oikealla kädellään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja hyppäsi oikealle. Hän ei olisi halunnut lyödä Mamorua, mutta se oli ainoa mahdollisuus saada Kuun pyhä miekka takaisin.

Usagi katsoi Mamorua hermostuneena, sillä Mamoru näytti vihaiselta.

"Jos et kerro Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuutta, niin minä pakotan sinut kertomaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuuden!" Mamoru löi Akemia vatsaan vasemmalla kädellään, minkä seurauksena Akemi kaatui polvilleen.

 _"Isoveljeni ei ole tuollainen!"_ Akemi itki. Hänestä tuntui tosi pahalta se, että hänen veljensä oli nyt hänen vihollisensa.

Yllättäen yksi Akemin kyynel alkoi hohtaa ja muuttui kultaiseksi, kyyneleen muotoiseksi kristalliksi. Se oli samanlainen kuin se kristalli, jota Akemi oli käyttänyt mennäkseen Kuun valtakuntaan silloin, kun hän oli ollut Maan prinsessa.

Sailor Earth katsoi edessään leijuvaa kristallia.

 _"Gōruden Kurisutaru!"_ Sailor Earth laittoi molemmat kätensä kristallin ympärille. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän ei kuullut mitään. Hän ajatteli käsissään olevaa kristallia.

 _"Tämä ei ole se sama Gōruden Kurisutaru, jota käytin mennäkseni Kuun valtakuntaan! Onko tämä uusi Gōruden Kurisutaru?!"_ Akemi ajatteli. Kristalli, jota hän oli käyttänyt mennäkseen Kuun valtakuntaan oli ollut se, jota hänen veljensä oli käyttänyt suojellakseen Golden Kingdomia ja siinä kristallissa ollut energia oli ollut samanlaista, kuin Mamorun energia oli ollut silloin, kun Mamoru oli ollut Maan prinssi. Akemin käsissä olevan kristallin energia tuntui olevan samanlaista, kuin Akemin oma energia.

"Isoveli, älä tottele Queen Metaliaa!" Akemi huusi ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen käsissään oleva kristalli alkoi hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti.

Kun Sailor Earth näki, että hänen käsissään oleva kristalli hohti, hän nosti molemmat kätensä korkemmalle ja siirsi niitä kauemmas toisistaan sen verran, että Usagi ja Mamoru näkivät hänen käsissään oleva Gōruden Kurisutarun.

Kristalli hehkui koko ajan kirkkaammin ja Akemin ylle ilmestyi tummansininen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset korkokengät.

 _"Akemi-chan?!"_ Usagi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

"Isoveli, sinä olet taistellut Queen Metaliaa vastaan!" Akemi sanoi ja hänen käsissään olevasta kristallista siirtyi energiaa Mamorun kehoon.

"Mamo-chan, siskosi on oikeassa! Älä tottele Queen Metaliaa!" Usagi huusi ja Mamorun oikeassa kädessä oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti ja siitäkin siirtyi energiaa Mamorun kehoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mamoru seisoi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat._

 _Mamorun edessä seisoi kaksi tyttöä._

 _Toisella tytöllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hän oli laiha ja 17-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea._

 _Toisella tytöllä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen mekko. Hän oli 17-vuotias._

 _Mamoru ei nähnyt tyttöjen kasvoja kunnolla._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isoveli, 1000 vuotta sitten olit Maan prinssi. Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät olisi saaneet nähdä toisiaan, mutta Kuun Prinsessa Serenity halusi nähdä Maan itse, joten hän saapui Maahan eräänä iltana. Ystävystyin hänen kanssaan ja esittelin hänet ja sinut toisillenne. Lopulta sinä ja Serenity rakastuitte toisiinne", Akemi sanoi. Hän toivoi, että Mamoru kuuntelisi häntä. Tämä saattoi olla hänen ainoa tilaisuutensa pelastaa Mamoru.

"Mahdotonta!" Mamoru huusi ja perääntyi hieman. Hän näytti hermostuneelta.

"Siskosi puhuu totta. Eräänä päivänä Queen Metalia aivopesi Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat hallintaansa. Sinä, siskosi ja Shitennounit olitte ainoat Golden Kingdomin asukkaat, jotka pysyivät järjissään. Sinä, siskosi ja Shitennounit taistelitte Kuun valtakunnan puolella Queen Metalian armeijaa vastaan!" Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mamoru seisoi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat._

 _Mamorun edessä seisoi kaksi tyttöä._

 _Toisella tytöllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Tytön pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hän oli laiha ja 17-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea._

 _Toisella tytöllä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen mekko._

 _Siniseen mekkoon pukeutuneella tytöllä oli samanlaiset kasvot kuin Sailor Earthilla. Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutuneella tytöllä oli samanlaiset kasvot kuin Sailor Moonilla._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mamoru kaatui polvilleen ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja Gōruden Kurisutaru lakkasivat hohtamasta.

"Isoveli?" Akemi kysyi.

Mamoru avasi silmänsä ja ne olivat siniset.

"Totta. Muistan kaiken", Mamoru katsoi Usagia ja Akemia. "Usako, Akemi".

"Isoveli", Akemi itki taas. "Hyvä, että palasit ennallesi. Miksi otit Kuun pyhän miekan?"

"Queen Metalia käski minun ottaa Kuun pyhän miekan sen jälkeen, kun Queen Beryl katosi", Mamoru sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Isoveli, minä esitin Kuun prinsessaa suojellakseni oikeaa prinsessaa siihen asti, kunnes hän löytyisi", Akemi sanoi.

"Mamo-chan", Usagi sanoi samalla, kun Mamoru antoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun hänen Usagin vasempaan käteen. Usagi kuulosti helpottuneelta.

"Otan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja Gōruden Kurisutarun teiltä!" Queen Metalia huusi ja sen kehosta ilmestyi mustaa energiaa, joka lähestyi Mamorua ja Sailor Senshejä tosi nopeasti.

Usagin ja Akemin käsissä olevat kristallit alkoivat taas hohtaa ja niistä ilmestyi energiaa, joka osui Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan, timantin muotoiseen kuvioon.

"Sailor Moon, Queen Metalian otsassa oleva kuvio on sen heikko kohta!" Mamoru sanoi. Mamoru oli ymmärtänyt kyseisen asian, silloin kun Queen Metalia oli hallinnut häntä. Kun Queen Metalia oli hallinnut Mamorua, Mamoru oli ollut yhteydessä Queen Metalian energiaan.

Kun Mamoru oli ollut yhteydessä Queen Metalian energiaan, hän oli tuntenut, että Queen Metalian otsassa oleva, timantin muotoinen kuvio oli Queen Metalian voimien lähde. Mamoru oli ollut yhteydessä Queen Metalian energiaan, sillä Queen Beryl oli siirtänyt Queen Metalian energiaa Mamorun sillä silloin, kun hän aivopesi Mamorun.

Kun Akemi ja Usagi vapauttivat Mamorun Queen Metalian hallinnasta, Queen Metalian energia oli kadonnut Mamorun sisältä. Kun Queen Metalian energia oli kadonnut Mamorun sisältä, Mamoru oli tuntenut, että Queen Metalian energia oli siirtynyt takaisin Queen Metalian sisälle.

Kun Queen Metalian energia oli siirtynyt Mamorusta Queen Metalian sisälle, Mamoru oli tuntenut, että Queen Metalian otsassa oleva merkki oli Queen Metalian voimien lähde. Queen Metalian otsassa oleva merkki oli Queen Metalian ydin ja jos siihen siirsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja Gōruden Kurisutarun voimaa, Queen Metalia katoaisi lopullisesti.

Usagi nyökkäsi. Hän ajatteli ystäviään ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta siirtyi energiaa Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan merkkiin.

"Usagi-chan, taistelen sinun ja muiden ystävieni takia!" Akemi ajatteli ja Gōruden Kurisutarusta siirtyi energiaa Queen Metalian otsaan.

Yllättäen Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja Gōruden Kurisutaru muuttuivat kukan muotoisiksi ja niistä siirtyi enemmän voimaa Queen Metalian otsassa olevaan merkkiin.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit juoksivat paikalle nähdäkseen, mitä oli tekeillä. Shitennounit olivat siirtäneet itsensa ja Sailor Senshit Dark Kingdomiin käyttämällä voimiaan.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat löytäneet Dark Kingdomin Lunan avulla, sillä Luna oli käyttänyt komentokeskuksen tietokonetta ja selvittänyt, missä Dark Kingdom oli.

Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien muodonmuutos-kynistä siirtyi energiaa Usagin oikeassa kädessä olevaan miekkaan. Miekka hohti hopeista energiaa, joka siirtyi taivaalla loistavaan täysikuuhun.

"Mitä tapahtuu?!" Queen metalia huusi, ennen kuin katosi.

Braks! Usagin muodonmuutos-rintaneula hajosi ja hän pyörtyi.

"Sailor Moon!" Akemi huolestui.

Usagin Sailor Senshi-asun tilalle ilmestyi Usagin koulupuku. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi Usagin eteen.

Parvekkeen lattialla oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja Akemin oikeassa kädessä oleva Gōruden Kurisutaru muuttuivat takaisin kyyneleen muotoisiksi.

Akemin yllä oleva mekko muuttui Sailor Earthin Sailor Senshi-asuksi. Hän kumartui nopeasti Usagin viereen ja huomasi, että Usagi oli uupunut.

Usagi poimi parvekkeen lattialla olevan kristallin vasemmalla kädellään ja nousi Akemin ja Mamorun avulla seisomaan.

"Se on ohi. Queen Metalia on poissa", Akemi hymyili.

Piip piip! Usagi painoi vasemmalla etusormellaan kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa punaista helmeä ja kommunikaattori aukesi.

 _"Usagi-chan, olen Kuussa. Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain",_ Lunan ääni sanoi kommunikaattorista.

"Mutta muodonmuutos-rintaneulani hajosi", Usagi sanoi.

"Ehkä pääsemme Kuuhun Gōruden Kurisutarun ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien avulla", Akemi kertoi muille ajatuksen, jonka hän oli äsken saanut.

Kristallit hohtivat ja niistä ilmestyi kultaista hohdetta, joka ympäröi Sailor Senshit, Shitennounien ja Mamorun. Kun hohde katosi, he olivat Kuun valtakunnassa.

Kuun valtakunnan raunioiden tilalla oli nyt isoja, valkoisia rakennuksia. Suurin rakennus oli samanlainen kuin palatsi, jonka Akemi oli nähnyt unissaan.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Akemin oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Akemi, sinä ja Usagi onnistuitte palauttamaan Kuun valtakunnan ennalleen!" Artemis ja Luna juoksivat ulos palatsista.

"Todellako?" Akemi kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi ja käveli muiden edellä siihen suuntaan, jossa Crystal Tower oli.

Usagi antoi Kuun pyhän miekan Sailor Venukselle, kun hän pysähtyi Crystal Towerin oviaukon eteen.

Akemi jäi Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa huoneen ulkopuolelle, kun Usagi ja Mamoru menivät huoneeseen kissojen kanssa. Akemi arveli, että muut halusivat tietää äskeisen taistelun yksityiskohdat. Akemi arveli, että äskeisen taistelun kertominen muille olisi hänen vastuullaan. Hän vilkaisi ystäviään ja näki, että he näyttivät uteliailta. Akemi vilkaisi Crystal Toweriin ja näki Queen Serenityn hologrammi-kuvan ilmestyneen huoneessa olevan kivipöydän päälle. Queen Serenityn hologrammi sanoi jotain Usagille, ennen kuin katosi.

Kivipöydälle ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen muodonmuutos-rintaneula, jossa oli punainen, keltainen, vihreä ja sininen helmi. Usagi poimi rintaneulan oikealla kädellään ja avasi sen vasemmalla kädellään, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun rintaneulan sisälle ja sulki sen vasemmalla kädellään.

"Usagi-chan, muuttuaksesi sinun on sanottava Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" Luna sanoi, kun se oli tullut Crystal Towerista Akemin partnerin, Usagin ja Mamorun kanssa.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuntautui Sailor Mooniksi.

Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun energia ympäröi Usagin ja hänen ystävänsä ja kun energia katosi, he olivat komentokeskuksessa.

Akemi oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Queen Metalia oli poissa. Hän joutuisi todennäköisesti kertomaan taiselun yksityiskohdat ystävilleen. Hän oli kuitenkin valmis kertomaan ystävilleen, mitä taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut.


End file.
